Team SNKE
by benikage zaraki
Summary: So, a Black Belt, a Samurai, a Knight, and a King enter a school, and come out a team. Each of them a powerful warrior in their own right. Together they are an unstoppable force, but what happens when they hit an unmovable wall?
1. Trailers

**As it is I do not own RWBY that right belongs to rooster teeth.**

 **I also need to give credit to Yubel578 for helping me settle out my OC's and Sakuya Makake for not only being my beta but also inspiring me to write this story also thank you to Nightmare Alchemist as he was still around when I first had this idea**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

'Reading'

 **Line break**

 **Trailers**

 _ **Shura Kong**_

Shura walked across the dark forest to finish the job he was tasked with in order to complete the qualifications to join beacon academy.

(Shura is slightly above average height being six feet tall. He has spikey golden blonde hair that hides his ears, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin his attire consists of a pair of black combat boots, black baggy pants, a black armored vest, and a red duster, and on his right arm is a smooth gantlet that ends at mid-forearm.)

The mission he was on required him to kill off a pack of Ursa that were spotted in the forest around one of Vale's failed colonizations; but of course he would have the rotten luck of having to not only track the pack, but also come to the realization that instead of the pack being made up of only twenty Ursa Minors and one Ursa Major, the pack had forty Ursa Minors and three Ursa Majors.

"This could be a problem. I swear I do NOT get enough money for jobs like these, but at least it isn't a pack of Beowolves with 8 alphas this time." At this he continued his walk through the woods he pulled a giant triangle from under his duster. This is his weapon, Wukong.

"Ok if I was a giant Grimm where would I be?" He then heard a growl from up ahead,"Well, I guess that answers that. "

With a push of a button Wukong suddenly split open and extended three VERY large blades; taking the shape of a giant glaive. As he got in position to throw it he noticed that the pack had been cut in half as there only remanded twenty-one Ursa Minors and one Ursa Major. Out of the twenty-two left ten looked injured in some way. ' _Well I'm not going to complain, but I wonder what cut them down_.'

He then threw Wukong and killed the ten wounded Ursa Minors in a magnificent chain of ricochets, "Bankshot!" The other Ursai then noticed him and started to charge.

"Damn." As they got halfway to him, Shura raised his right hand and Wukong came flying back to him cutting off the head of another Ursa Minor.

This only proved to enrage the Ursa Major even more as its pack died in front of it. Seeing this Shura smirked before throwing Wukong again and charged at an Ursa Minor barely paying attention as Wukong cut through four Ursai and impaled itself into a tree. When he got within striking distance of the Ursa he ducked under a swipe of its paw before hitting it with an uppercut with a loud,"Shiraiyuken!" The Ursa sailed through the air, impaling itself on a nearby tree branch. Shura then ran to Wukong, and pulled it free easily and brought it around in time to cut two Ursai in half. He then threw Wukong slicing through the last of the Ursa Minors, but before he could bring his hand up to recall Wukong he had to flip backwards to get out of the way of the Ursa Majors strike.

"I just might need to use my semblance on you. After all you are tougher than the others. Aren't you big fella?" He said as he raised his hand for Wukong to come back to him.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

"My thoughts exactly." As he said this two things happened.

One- Wukong came back

Two- His duster and glaive erupted into flames

He then threw Wukong slicing through one of its arms and cracking its chest armor. As the Ursa Major roared in pain Shura closed the gap between them before punching through the armor with his right hand and opened it bringing Wukong back into his hand before ripping his hand out glaive and all insuring the Grimm was thoroughly dead.

"Well that was fun; although, I probably need to see if someone else killed the other Ursa or if they're just out being lone wolves." He then looked for tracks leading away from the clearing, however the only tracks he found leading away was that of a human. "Oh well it's not like this guy didn't help me. I'm ready for a nap" He proceeded to exit the forest never noticing a pair of eyes watching him the entire time.

 _ **Nico Bengal**_

Nico Bengal likes his walks which is why he is currently in the woods.

( He is of average height at five foot eight inches. He has hazel eyes, black hair pulled back into a short ponytail that barely comes to his shoulders, and fair skin. His attire consist of red colored armor covering his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs, a black muscle shirt, black pants with red colored bandages around shins, black sandals, and a white sash around his waist holding two sheathed wakizashi.)

Now, Nico is a simple man you leave him alone, and he won't gut you with his swords. He also liked his peace and quiet; which is why he found himself staring down a pack of Ursai in the middle of a forest. As the first Ursa Minor ran to him he drew one of his two wakizashi and cut it in half at the waist.

"I will not kill you if you turn around and walk away now."

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

"Your funeral beast" He then drew his other sword before he gutted one Ursa Minor with the sword in his right hand and impaling another with the one in his left.

He barely had time to pull his blade out before he had to block a blow from an Ursa Major and stab it though it's left eye into its brain killing it. He then jumped into the middle of the pack hacking off limbs and heads until another Ursa Major came after him but by that point there were only twenty-one Ursa Minors and two Ursa Majors out of all these only one Ursa Major stayed to fight him.

"Since you're so persistent you have the honor of falling to my sword." As he talked the Ursa Major tried to strike him only for its paw to pass through him.

Nico then politely disconnected its head from its body.

"Now to find the rest of the pack." As he got to the pack he saw someone about to throw a glaive.

He tilted his head. ' _Well this will be interesting._ '

So he turned intangible yet again and hid in a bush where he saw the entire fight from start till the stranger left.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him sometime in the future." With this he left in order to finish his walk.

 _ **Kevin Snakeroot**_

Kevin Snakeroot walked down one of Vale's many alleyways hoping to find "That Man." The man that killed his family.

( Kevin is tall for his age being five foot eleven inches. His eyes are purple, his ginger hair comes to right above the shoulder blades with his bangs framing his face, and his skin has a slight tan. He is in his normal clothes which consist of a pair of black boots, black pants, a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-neck shirt, a yellow colored chest plate, under a blue trench coat with thick yellow lines going down the sleeves, black fingerless gloves and a black, circular shield on his back with a yellow cross in the middle and in the middle of the cross was a colored black, white snakeroot bloom.)

The man he is looking for is a wanted criminal that has had a bounty since he was 12! His name is Wacian Clover. Some say that his very name can clear a room and his presence can clear a house and if you got in a fight with him you're as good as dead. But not Kevin, for Kevin has been fighting that madman at least once a year since he was eight when Wacian attacked his home.

All of a sudden a figure wearing a black tattered cloak jumped off a building landing just in front of Kevin.

"Hello Kevin."

"Wacian I'm here to kill you." Kevin said hatefully.

"Well now. That attitude just won't stand, didn't ya grandfather teach you any differently. Oh wait that's right, I killed him! Ah, good times."

With that Kevin leaped at Wacian drawing his sword mid air and swinging downward onto Wacian's head. Or where Wacian's head use to be, in its place was nothing but air. Then in less than a second after that he brought his bastard sword behind his back to block an attack from Wacian. "That pesky little semblance of yours is annoyin," said Wacian unlocking his weapon from Kevin's.

"I know. "Then Kevin turned around and saw Wacian without his cloak. He stood about five foot ten, had golden eyes and purple hair put into a braid to his ankles ending in a black ribbon put into a knot. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black leather pants with three silver chains on each leg: one mid-thigh, one at the knees, and one mid-calf. Each chain was connected to the jeans on the front and back only going on the outside and on his feet to his black combat boots. In his hands was his signature weapon, Frostbite, a sword with a seven foot cyan colored blade that looked similar to a GroBes Messer with a hilt with a five foot long hand guard with two feet on either side of the blade and a two foot long handle.

"What say ye we take this to the rooftops?" and without waiting for a reply Wacian jumped from the ground to the top of the ten story building next to them. "Well come on we don't have all day ya know the police and hunters are already on their way." With that Kevin started jumping up the walls on either side of the alley. When he got to the top Wacian was in the middle of the roof "Took ya long enough. I about gave up on ya."

"Well I'll never give up on killing you." He said raising his weapon.

"Prove it then ya heathen!" they both let off an inhuman yell as they charged each other Wacian with his blade held in his right hand and blade to the outside and Kevin his blade also in his right hand but it was held toward his left. When they clashed in the middle dust and debris went everywhere and they stood there in a stalemate for fifteen seconds until one of the two of them got sent flying into the alley they started in, as the one on the roof ran away and the one on the ground got up.

"Damn it all, another day then." Kevin dusted himself off, then proceeded to walk out the alley and to a motel just as the police and hunters got to the scene.

 _ **Evan Thorn**_

Evan Thorn likes to drink when memories that should be locked away, don't; which is most of the time. That is part of the reason why every bar and tavern on Remnant not only served him but also let him get free drinks, well that and two other reasons.

One: He tips better than most others do.

Two: His previous occupation.

(Evan stands a six foot two inches with dark brown eyes, messy brown hair, and tan skin. Over the years he changed from wearing the garb of a boxer to wearing a buttoned up red vest, camo cargo pants tucked into brown combat boots, a brown belt with a circular belt buckle with the image of a falling feather in the middle, twin bracelets, and a green cloak with a pointed hood and a feather clip with the pointed end facing to the right and a black chain necklace with a cut purple dust crystal on the end.)

"Hey Tedd, another whiskey over here please."

(Ted stands at five foot seven inches tall, with salt and pepper hair put into a crew cut, a mustache, and light brown eyes. he is currently in his bartender uniform)

"Right away, Evan," Tedd the bartender set the bottle in front of Evan and leaned on the bar. "So Evan when do you turn seventeen again? I can't remember."

"Not for another week Tedd. And you know what that means."

"Yeah I do. Will you need my help again this year getting there, here, and home?"

"Just like every year Tedd. Just like every year." He said the last part in a mumble. Then they heard police sirens and while Tedd reached under the counter for his shotgun Evan put both his hands behind his back and the others in the bar reached for their weapons also. Only for them to relax as the sirens continued on. "Well I'll leave you to your drinking, have a nice night Evan."

"You too Tedd." he relaxed and started drinking from the bottle.

Five minutes later the doors open and someone sat down in the stool next to Evan. At seeing not only who it was, but also where he sat. Many of the people at the bar decided it would be safer if they got drunk at home.

"So how's my favorite street fighting king doing?"

"Former street fighting king. How many times do I have to tell you this Roman?" Evan then turned around and faced Roman Torchwick. one of remnants most wanted criminals and one of the biggest betters in the street fighting industry.

"As many times as it takes to convince you to fight again, It's been four years after all."

Hearing this half of the other people in the bar fled to get outside to safety. "You're damn right it has been four years since that day, and that is precisely why I am not going to re-enter that crap. They will have to settle with me leaving and taking the title of king with me." As Evan said this his voice got angrier and angrier and he keep squeezing his empty bottle till it burst sending glass everywhere.

Roman sensing his anger but disregarding it then asked, "So if you're not going to fight then will you consider joining my group?" with this Evan stood up off his barstool and the rest of the people in the bar ran out the door.

Evan grabbed Roman by the front of his suit making him drop Melodic Cudgel before speaking in a quiet yet furious voice, "So what you want is me to not only be a killer, but also a thief, rapist, and join a group set on mass homicide. Well guess what, you asked with the wrong person." He then throws him through the back window into an alley. He then picked up Melodic Cudgel and throws it out the window after him. "TAKE YOUR TRASH! AND MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD ASK JUNIOR AND NOT ME!" Evan took back his seat, and no later than he sat down than the doors opened yet again and in came one of the most famous hunters of the day, Qrow Branwen, and he looked pissed.

"OK YOU LITTLE BASTARD WHERE IS MY ALCOHOL?!" Evan turned around with his hands behind his back once again "I drank it all, though I must admit it was good"

"YOU DID WHAT? DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Qrow yelled as he drew his sword and charged with it above his head. Evan jumped out of his seat at the last second letting Qrow slice into the counter, and brought his hands out showing they now wear spiked gauntlets to his elbows with what looked like a tail pipe at the end. The spikes were glowing green at the moment, and the pipe his right gantlet to gain a flame making his fist go forward at such a blazing speed that it hit Qrow in the face. The force of the punch, plus the wind dust in the gantlet made Qrow go flying into the wall crashing through the first layer of wood, the second layer of stone, and indenting him into the third layer, 3 inches of solid steel.

"Here you go Tedd." Evan said to the bartender who stood there the entire time cleaning glasses as he laid down five hundred lien. "This is for all the drinks; the repairs can come out of his wallet, goodnight" with that he walked out the door and disappeared leaving Tedd and Qrow behind alone in the bar.

"Hem, I wonder how much I can milk off you before you have no more money? As it is I owe that kid more than a few bottles next week. I swear he drinks like a fish."

 **How was it and please no flames for me or my beta**

 **Also the OC's are based off of Sakuya Makake, Nightmare Alchemist, and yubel578 in that order with Evan being mine ( Not literally based on them but more I created them with them in mind)**

 **For any of you who are curious here is the theme song for every OC that has appeared:**

 **Shura-Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce**

 **Nico- Bushido - Hammerfall**

 **Kevin-Hymn for the Missing - Red**

 **Evan- Wrong Side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Wacian- Sons of Odin - Manowar**


	2. Beacon Yay

**Hello everyone,it's been a while, but I've been debating on how to go from the prologue and I think I know what I want to do. Also I'm too lazy to describe cannon characters, so if you're interested in knowing what they look like then you can look them up, also this is unbetad due to Sakuya's computer being broken, so please be gentle after all I'm no english wizard. So I expect to create one or two chapters a month for this story, with some time between volumes. Well let's get to it then**

 **I sadly do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

"Talking"

' _Thanking'_

'Reading'

 **Beacon yay**

 _ **Shura**_

Shura just got done packing his bags and was about to leave when his scroll rung. "Hello uncle."

"Hello Shura my dear nephew how are you today."

"Cut to the chase Shu what do you need?"

"No need to be so hateful, but from what I've heard that Faunus hater you had a run in with last year will be attending beacon."

"Oh really, Which one?"

"The one you left behind that was so black and blue his own mother didn't recognize him."

"Well that's what he gets for picking on a Faunus child."

"Agreed well my girls are waiting for me talk to you latter."

"See you then you womanizer" _click_. ' _Now I can leave in peace.'_ He then picked up Wukong in its retractable form, put it on his back under his duster, and walked to the bulkhead.

When he got to the bulkhead he noticed an individual that looked lost as he got closer he looked at his appearance seeing his ginger hair is down to shoulder blades and his bangs frame his face, his eyes were a deep purple color, he wear a pair of black boots, black pants, a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-neck shirt, a yellow colored chest plate, under a blue trench coat with yellow trimming going down the sleeves, and black fingerless gloves, a black, circular shield on his back with a yellow cross in the middle and in the middle of the cross was a colored black bloom? And he stood about five foot eleven inches.

The individual just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders before looking away grumbling to himself. ' _Ok so enough dealing with people just get on the bulkhead_ ' and get on the bulkhead he did. He took a seat then looked at the time. ' _I got time might as well lean back close my eyes and go to sleep_.'

One hour latter

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Shura woke up automatically "What in the name of Oum was that!?"

 _ **Nico**_

It was a beautiful and peaceful night at least it was until he came upon a dust robbery

"…it's been an eventful evening and as much as I would love to stick around, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man then proceeded to shot at a young girl wearing a red cloak? Only for her to dodge and for him to try and make an escape.

' _Oh well, might as well help her out_. _After all he did disturb my peace and quiet, as well as my walk._ ' And with that Nico ran and jumped up the building to cut the man off.

 _ **Roman**_

Roman was having a terrible week first he gets thrown out a window, then his hired men's headquarters get wrecked, then red stops his robbery, now there's yet another kid in front of him and this one looks scary. Yep his week just keeps getting worse what next a huntress?

 _ **Nico**_

"Where do you thank your going Roman Torchwick, Remnants most wanted criminal mastermind?"

"Oh you know, away, and not to jail. Now please move." As Roman said this he shot a flare at Nico that he dodged only for it to momentarily blind him.

When he got his eyesight back he noticed that Torchwick had disappeared, only to look up at him climbing a ladder and began giving chase. As Roman got to the edge of the roof they both jumped up.

"Hey!"

"Persistent." Then an airship came up off the street.

' _Why didn't he just get in on the ground? The world may never know.'_

Roman then climbed into the airship and turned around holding a red dust crystal in his hand. "End of the line red!"

he then threw the crystal at the ground under the girl's feet and shot it making it explode. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw someone jump between the girl and the crystal.

"Whoa-ho-ho"

As the dust settled he thought ' _Don't start celebrating yet Roman the Cavalry has arrived'_ as standing in front of the girl was a huntress, but not just any huntress she is the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy; Glynda Goodwitch.

Later that night (the fight went the same as cannon)

Nico waited impatiently in the interrogation room as he overheard Goodwitch talking to someone before the door closed earlier.

Just as he was getting tempted to use his semblance to escape from the police station the door opened and in came Goodwitch with the headmaster of beacon behind her carrying a plate of brownies.

' _How does he know that my favorite snack is brownies_?'

"Nico Bengal….. You are the student of the late Kuro Makake"

"Yes I am what of it?"

"Are you also the son of Alison and James Bengal?"

"Yes what of it?" ' _This better not be about my parents will, as if it is I have something for him._ '

"Yes, well in your parents will it is stated that you are to go to beacon the year you turn seventeen and seeing as you were trained by Kuro and what your semblance is according to the vale database you are more than skilled to go."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think I will honor my parents will when no one else has? In their will it is stated that my parent's swords are to be given to me on my seventieth birthday and on my birthday what did I find? Nothing. So the answer to your question is no." Nico said calmly after his laughing fit.

"Oh well it was worth a try please enjoy your brownies Mr. Bengal," said Ozpin as he walked out the door with Goodwitch.

' _Well after you get past the rough patches he's not a bad guy'_ Nico thought as he ate his brownies. As he got up off the table he noticed a note on the door and it read 'The brownies were laced'

' _I take it back he's an asshole_ ' he thought as his vision slowly turned black

The next day

He woke up in a seat on a bulkhead just to see that the designation was beacon academy. At this he let off a scream so loud it could be heard in mistral and so full of killing intent that it sent every animal and Grimm that heard it running away. Scientist later put this in the history books as the first time Grimm has shown survival instincts.

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

 _ **Kevin**_

' _This is just not my day.'_

Kevin's day started normally by him waking up in his motel room, only for him to be kicked out of said room because he forgot to pay for another day. Then when he leaves for airport number ten to head for Atlas to search for Wacian there only for him to end up in an airport but no idea which one it is. Add to the fact that it was obvious that he was lost as he kept looking around, and that's when he saw him. He was to his left and he just wanted to avoid attention which is what made him turn to face him.

He stood at six feet tall and his hair was shaggy covering his ears, forehead, and the back off his neck, and had ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, black baggy pants, a black armored vest, and a red duster, and on his right arm is a smooth gauntlet that ends at mid-forearm. Then they locked eyes and turned away.

"Yep definitely not my day." he mumbled. He then turned and followed the stranger on the bulkhead feeling as if this decision would make or break his future.

50 minutes later

He was watching the news when a huntress came up on screen.

"Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

' _Well this isn't the bulkhead to Atlas.'_

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"What the fuck!"

 _ **Evan**_

It all started with a hangover. Last night he went to see his sister and best friend. He then went to the bar where Tedd literally gave him a crate of whiskey for "Being a good friend and even better customer."

He then drunk the night away before somehow ending up on someone's couch and it wasn't his due to it looking to nice and it wasn't Tedd's because the living room was missing a bar.

Just then a man walked out of the room across the hall and paused when he finally saw Evan. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house. You have five seconds before I shot." He said as he pulled a pistol out from its sheath on his side.

"Ok now don't be hasty I'm just a surprised as you are waking up on your couch and would like to ask you a favor, but first where is the closest door?"

"The closest door is two feet to the right of the couch, and name your favor."

"Please give me three steps before you fire at me."

"Sure, but three steps only. Now move." Evan then ran out the door and kept running till he got onto a bulkhead with no one on it. ' _Well no one's here and I'm tired, plus my hangover might as well take a nap.'_ And so he fell asleep.

Three hours later

He woke up yet again with his hangover still affecting him.

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

This yell only worsened the ringing in his head. "Damn, SOMEONE PLEASE CUT OUT THE LUNGS ON THAT PERSON!"

When the bulkhead landed Evan leaped off the ship past a boy vomiting into a trash can. ' _Well flying isn't for everyone, and it's definitely not for him'_

He then nearly collided with another person. His hair was ginger and his bangs frame his face while his actual hair went to his shoulder blades, his eyes were a deep purple, and stood at five foot eleven. He was wearing a pair of black boots, black pants, a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-neck shirt, a yellow colored chest plate, under a blue trench coat with yellow trimming going down the sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and a black, circular shield on his back.

"Well hello stranger what is your name?"

"My name is Kevin. Yours?"

"Evan."

"Do you know where we are to go because I have no idea?"

"My guess follow the crowd and hope it gets us where we need to be."

"Fair enough let's go then."

Else were at the same time

 _ **Nico**_

After he had woke up and screamed Nico decided to look for a way out of beacon, and so far it seems like the only way out was to fail the initiation test.

' _Well this is just great. I only have one way out and most likely Ozpin won't allow me to fail unless I'm too injured to continue.'_ He then spotted another person to the right of him.

He had blonde hair covering his ears and back of his neck, ocean blue eyes, and he stood at six foot one inch. He were a pair of black combat boots, black baggy pants, a black armored vest, and a red duster, and on his right arm is a smooth gauntlet that ends at mid-forearm.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here." Nico said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that Ursa pack about a month ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was me, and I saw your fight."

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you."

"No need after all I did watch the show that you put on."

"Ok. Well my name is Shura what's your name."

"Nico, and shouldn't we get off the bulkhead?"

"Yes I guess we should. Well samurai first."

They started off the bulk head silently and looked at a map of beacon that Nico found on himself when he woke up. "Well according to the map we should head to the auditorium."

"Let's go then!"

Five minutes later

Shura and Nico walked into the courtyard and waited for Ozpin to give his speech. Sometime after the got there two other people walked up to then having a conversation.

"I'm just saying in the right solution a sword and shield is useless compared to hand to hand combat."

"And I'm telling you that Lone Star is perfect for any situation, period."

Nico then finally got a good look at them the first one he noticed was the ginger, but it was the second one that made him feel small.

The second person had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and stood above 6 feet. He also were a buttoned up red vest, camo cargo pants tucked into brown combat boots, a brown belt with a circular belt buckle with the image of a falling feather in the middle, twin bracelets, a green cloak with a pointed hood and a feather clip with the pointed end facing to the right and a black chain necklace with a cut purple dust crystal on the end.

Just as he was going to ask what they were talking about Ozpin came on stage and began to talk.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Farther more I know that some of you are here with fake transcripts or no transcripts at all, and I would like to tell you that as long as you pass initiation you will be accepted into this school." Then Ozpin walked away and Goodwitch stepped up

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed"

That night

 _ **Yang**_

"It's like a big slumber party!" yang said as she plopped down beside her sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said without looking up from her letter that she was writing.

"I know I do."

Yang then looked at the free eye candy all around her. Only to see the weird blonde boy walk across in onesies.

As she was about to turn to ask what Ruby was doing she saw what she would later describe as four gods among men. The first one was wearing black pajama bottoms and a tied but still open, red robe and blonde hair, but she could see the muscular body that only came with years of training and she could also see his six-pack even from halfway across the room.

The next one was black headed and were red pajama bottoms. He also has a body that is drool worthy even if he was only slightly more muscular. The next ones hair was ginger and he had a lean but muscular build and he were a pair of blue pajama bottoms.

The last one to be noticed had on camo cargo pants and a brown belt with a circular belt buckle with the image of a falling feather in the middle. He was ripped with the build of a professional boxer and multiple scars all over his body, the two biggest of which went from the center of his chest to mid-stomach, and one from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Momma like." Yang said as her face got redder than Ruby's cloak and drool dripped out of her mouth. Curiously the one she stared at the longest was the ginger.

"What did you say Yang?" Ruby asked as she looked up from her writing.

"Oh nothing, what's that?"

Earlier that day (the scene went as cannon)

 _ **Ozpin**_

Ozpin was filling very happy with himself. Not only did he manage to "convince" the last of the Bengal line to come to beacon, but also the heir to the Kong family as well. He also got word that the 'Hunter of Wacian' had entered the bulkhead to beacon, but considering his legendary sense of direction it was most likely by accident.

Then his scroll went off. ' _Now who could this be?'_ "Yes?" he replied after seeing who called him.

"Hello Oz. I have a favor to ask of you." Said the voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" Ozpin said with a sigh as he lost the last game of chess they played and as such owed him a favor.

"Well there's this friend of mine that has had a bad life and is still recovering. I saw him enter the bulkhead to beacon earlier this morning, and would like you to accept him into beacon."

"First off why did he get on the bulkhead and second how good a fighter is he?"

"Well, the first one is because he was hungover, and the second answer is he got some sense beat into him."

Hearing this Ozpin paled as the person on the other end was his apprentice eight years ago, and even though he is not a hunter anymore if they were to fight it would be a toss-up between who would win. And according to him this kid was trained by him personally.

"Very well I will is there anything else I should know about this person?"

"Yes he is the King of Fighters."

And like that his good mood took a turn for the better "You don't mean…."

"Yes he is the last of the Thorns', Evan Thorn."

"Thank you Oz, goodbye." And like that he hung up.

' _This year will be interesting first there is a silver eyed warrior,the sole user of Nitoryu, a black belt of Kong karate, the last of the Snakeroot family, and finally the King of Fighters who is also the only remaining member of that military family. Yes this year will be very interesting.'_

Later that night after everyone is asleep

Ozpin sighed as he opened up a drawer that held three framed pictures.

The first was a picture of a blonde haired man in a tuxedo and a blonde haired woman in a wedding dress. These two were Sol and Amanda Kong.

The next photo showed a black haired man dressed in samurai armor with his helmet in his hands, and a red haired woman dressed as a shrine maiden but carrying a sheathed katana by her side. This was James and Alison Bengal.

Ozpin leaked a few tears as he looked at the two photos before pulling out the last.

The first thing people would notice was in this picture Ozpin's age showed as his hair was more salt and pepper back then but other than that he looked the same, however it was the other person in the picture that he cared about. The other person looked like he was twenty when the picture was taken when in fact he was only seventeen at the time.

He stood at five foot seven, with light brown eyes, and flat black hair. He was dressed in a brown T-shirt showing off his lean build, khaki pants, brown steel toed work boots, and on his hands and forearms were a pair of bright orange and grey gauntlets.

' _I have done it._ _I have not only found your sons like you asked, but they seem to be friends just like you four were.'_ He then looked at the last picture.

' _I don't know why he trained you in his style or why he asked you to be accepted as he doesn't care about status, but something has interested him with you Evan Thorn."_

He then looked at his scroll to look at the picture of the man from earlier. "I hope to see you again, Tedd."

End

 **Well? Be honest who saw Tedd the bartender not only being a former hunter but also Ozpin's apprentice. On another note Tedd will be showing up at a later time to help train team SNKE as well as the reason as to why he is twenty-nine but looks like he's in his mid-forties, and it will be in one of my own arcs.**

 **And again please a round of applause for my beta for his excellent work.**

 **Well anyways till next time, bye.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Hey y'all I'm back with the newest chapter (and I have officially watched too much Youtube), this is more of a filler chapter, but I like it. And since it's my birthday, I have decided to give y'all a gift of a new chapter and a decision to make (read the bottom for details). Well enjoy! (again this is unbetad)**

 **I do not own RWBY**

"Talking"

' _Thanking'_

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

 **Calm Before the Storm**

 _ **Shura**_

Shura opened his eyes to see that he was the first person to wake up. ' _Why is everyone still asleep? Surely it's not that early'_ he then looked at the clock on his scroll. ' _I stand corrected. Why am I awake at four o'clock in the morning?'_ That was when he noticed that Evan's spot was empty and his cloak he used for a blanket was gone. ' _He must be getting ready for initiation, and since I'm up I might as well.'_

As Shura got up the other two in his little group of friends woke up, and as he turned around he saw Nico half asleep crawling out of his bag mumbling about needing his coffee. Kevin on the other hand was sweating and fully awake as if he just had a nightmare.

"What's wrong Kevin?"

"Mind your own business Shura." Kevin barked at him in anger.

"Ok, no need to be snappy."

With his part said Shura left to change clothes with Kevin behind him and Nico heading for the kitchen **(most likely going for that coffee( or 3))**

As he got to the locker room the door slammed open as a hulking orange haired man was thrown or, most likely due to the markings on his face, punched out of the room.

Shura ran in only to see Evan fully dressed standing in front of a beautiful rabbit faunas with his fist out as if he just punched something or in this case someone.

"What happened here?" he heard a stern voice ask as he turned around to find Professor Goodwitch crop in hand and not looking all too pleased at a fight happening at 4:15 in the morning

"He was bullying Miss Scarlatina, and I retaliated as I despise bullying of any kind." Evan responded in a neutral voice.

"Very well Mister Thorn, but next time report bullying to a teacher." Professor Goodwitch then turned heel and using her semblance transported the bully to the infirmary.

" Th-Th-Thank you Evan." Said Miss Scarlatina with a blush and a stutter.

"No problem Velvet. Just let me know if he starts this again, and I will make sure the lesson gets through his skull."

"That won't be necessary Evan." Shura said as he finally got over being in the presence of a goddess of beauty.

"And why not Shura?"

"Because I will make sure my lesson sticks if I find him."

"Yeah, well first you have to get changed, or are you planning to kill him by flexing?"

Shura blushed before going to his locker and getting his clothes as well as both parts of Wukong and moved into one of the changing rooms all throughout the room.

5 minutes later

Shura got out of the changing room to see that Velvet had left, and Kevin had gotten done before him.

"Where is Nico? Shouldn't he be done drinking his coffee?"

"Yeah he's done. He came in here about a minute ago and went into a room to change." Responded Kevin with a shrug.

"Well I guess we can wait on him before eating breakfast." Shura looked at his scroll to see that it was 4:25 and the initiation starts at 10:00, so doing the math Shura calculated that they had 5 hours and 35 minutes left till they would be late for initiation.

10 minutes later

Of course once Nico got out of the room Kevin was the first to speak.

"Man, what took you so long? Did you have to sharpen your swords and polish your armor?"

"The reason as to why I was in there 'so long' like you said is because, unlike you, I have armor that covers more than my chest."

Kevin laughed as he found Nico's jab at him funny.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So what you're saying is that you rely on armor to help you win in a fight!? HAHAHAHA!"

"Boys stop arguing and start walking so we can start eating!" Demanded Evan.

As one they both turned towards him and Kevin gave him the finger salute, while Nico bowed and they spoke as one "Aye aye sir."

"NO SASS AND GET WALKING!"

10 minutes later

Surprisingly even if it was 4:46 in the morning the cafeteria is still open and serving good food.

"So Evan, anything you want to tell us about meeting a cute upperclassmen?" Shura asked in a teasing tone.

"What's there to say? Except that I got lost, and said upperclassmen is standing behind you blushing up a storm."

"Dammit." Shura muttered under his breath before turning around to face Velvet. Her face was so red it reminded him of a girl in an anime he used to watch when he was a kid.

Meanwhile in another universe

A certain girl was having a wonderful day as she stocked, I mean followed her crush around the village before he glanced in her direction making her blush as she used a dumpster as a barrier until he left.

"ACHO"

"Naruto-kun must be talking about me"

Back to SNKE universe

' _Yeh, if there is anything I learned from Naruto it's that it's always the shy ones.'_

"So, what can a guy like me do for a beauty like yourself?"

After Shura said that her face got even redder, before she fainted landing right in Shura lap."Well, this is awkward. I was only aiming to make her blush more."

Kevin, who had stayed quite the whole time, then asked the question on everybody's mind. "Why?"

"Because she's cute."

Nico then spoke up. "Well I for one thank that once she wakes up we go to the cliffs since we've all eaten and have our gear."

"Ok" said Kevin

"Sounds like a plan" said Shura

"Aye aye sir" said Evan giving him a military salute.

"No sass now. Even though I deserve it" said Nico mumbling the last part.

6:00

It took a while, but Velvet woke up and pointed where the cliffs for initiation. When they got there Kevin was the first to speak. "So we have 4 hours of nothing to do. Who votes for taking a nap?" This was followed by a curios of "Agreed" "Fine by me", and "Just do it!"

9:55

Shura was the first one to wake. Only to realise that there was 5 minutes left before initiation.

"HOLY OUM! GUYS GET UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME!"

As the other 3 woke up Shura looked around to see that all the people from the day before were all there and talking amongst themselves. He also saw Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin staring at them, with Ms. Goodwitch having her arms crossed, and Ozpin holding his cane in one hand while drinking coffee.

Then Ms. Goodwitch looked at her watch before speaking. "All students please step onto the squares on the ground so we can begin."

As the students got into place Ozpin got in front of the student hopefuls, and Ms. Goodwitch stood to his left, before he started speaking.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Then Ms. Goodwitch took over, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams….. Today."

And back to Ozpin. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A fellow blonde down the line raised his hand and asked something but Ozpin didn't acknowledge him and continued on.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

After Ozpin said that Shura bent he knees and put his right hand on Wukong before ignoring everything else until he was launched.

As he drew closer to the trees his coat caught on fire before he absorbed it and threw Wukong at the trees cutting through them all to the ground where it impaled itself into the earth.

Shura then put out his foot and landed on the first cut tree before leaping from cut tree to cut tree until he got to the bottom.

"Ok let's do this

 _ **Nico**_

That morning

Nico woke up at his normal time and as always he woke up half asleep and moaning for coffee as he ignored everything around him till he walked into the cafeteria and poured himself a cup of coffee titled 'Dr. Oobleck's brew'. Shrugging Nico downed the cup before stopping cold.

Then he ran around the cafeteria then through the halls until he got to the locker room, where he finally calmed down before walking through the convenient hole in the wall

' _Why did they add a hole in the wall? Oh well.'_

Nico walked over to his locker got his clothes, armor, and Kimono and Kakou. Before walking into a changing room.

Cliffs

Nico listened to the whole speech before grabbing Kimono and Kakou before being launched.

As he neared the ground he saw Shura land, so as to not lose a friend he hooked both his wakizashi around a branch spinning back to the top before jumping down and walking to Shura.

"Hi"

"My Oum. Please don't do that again Nico. I guess we're partners?"

"No promises and yes, yes we are."

"Well let's go!"

"Agreed."

 _ **Kevin**_

That morning

 _Kevin looked around till his vision cleared and he saw a house in the middle of the woods_

" _No, not this again." He said as he saw a 10 year old version of himself wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black running shoes with lone star sheathed on his waist walked up the driveway._

 _He tried to stop him by standing in his path but his younger self walked through him before his vision bleared before clearing and him seeing through his younger self's eyes._

 _He reached for the doorknob and opened the door to find a 12 year old Wacian with Frostbite impaled through his grandfather's frozen solid chest. Wacian then pulled the blade out, shattering his frozen solid grandfather, before turning around and smirking at him and lunged toward him frostbite slicing downward._

And he woke up jumping into a seating position and his right hand going for Lone Star only to remember he put it in his locker.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Shura asked as he turned to him.

"Mind your own business Shura." He snapped.

"Ok, no need to be snappy."

Kevin then walked behind Shura to the locker room and ignored the person going through the wall as he went to his locker and made a B-line to the changing rooms as soon as possible

Initiation

After Ozpin's speech he took his position with lone star in sword mode in his shield in the other before being launched.

He noticed that after a while he was one off the last in the sky with only Evan left.

"Well what's your plan" Evan asked as he flew beside him

"Watch and find out" Kevin rebutted as he descended bringing his shield up to block the branches and impaling his sword into a tree, and jumping down sword now a shotgun.

"I wonder where Evan went"

He then heard a loud roar before it stopped

"Found him" he said as he walked toward the roar

 _ **Evan**_

Morning

" _That's right folks today an upcoming prince is being challenged by 5 people. And as you know all prince fights are to the death, as well as bare knuckled. And on that note let's begin." Said the announcer before ringing the bell to start the match._

 _Evan looked around as everyone wears the uniform of the fighting ring. The uniform consist of black boxer shorts for the men, and for the women it is a black leotard and they all wear black full face masks except for him, as his was red._

 _The first man charged trying to catch Evan off guard, but all he got was a foot to the chest breaking his ribs and impaling his lungs and heart killing him before he hit the floor._

 _The next person to try was a lanky fellow who had gotten behind him during the first take down. He tried to sneak up and score multiple hits but he was caught by his throat with a single hand before it was crushed._

" _And it seems like the prince is bulldozing through the competition! With one down by internal bleeding and one by suffocation! This is going to be a real treat tonight ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered on._

 _The next person was a bulky man that brought his fist in a wide arc hoping to crush Evans head. Only for it to be caught by his wrist an inch from Evans head. Evan then ripped the guys arm off before hitting him with it, making him go flying to the other side of the 50 foot wide arena for him to bleed out. He then threw the arm at the guy as to keep his pieces in one spot._

 _The last 2 in the ring was a lean woman and a slightly ripped male._

 _Unlike the other 3 these 2 charged him together as the male went for a roundhouse kick to his face and the girl a jab towards his stomach aimed to impale his liver. Evan dodged both of them and kicked at the female only for her to jump backwards out of his way, but the male wasn't as lucky as he was kicked in the balls._

" _CRACK" went through the arena before he fell to his knees crying while holding his shattered testacies. Evan walked to him grabbed his head and snapped his neck._

 _The girl by this point was charging him letting off a cry of female furry. Only for her fist to be caught and Evans hand go through her stomach and held her there as he watches the life leave her eyes_

Evan jerked awake with tears in his eyes as he looked at his right hand. ' _Sarah'_

After about 5 minutes of looking at his hand he got out his scroll to see it was 3:34 in the morning.

' _Well might as well get ready for initiation.'_ Evan then got up and grabbed his cloak before walking to the locker room only to walk into someone while turning a corner.

I-I'm sorry it's my fought" said the girl he walked into

He said nothing as instead of seeing the person in front of him he saw Sarah.

"No. No. It's entirely my fought I wasn't looking where I was going." He told her, "So what's your name miss?"

"M-My name is Velvet Scarlatina." she said with a blush as she finally saw his clothes or rather lack of.

"Well Velvet care to walk me to the lockers?" Evan asked

"I-I guess I could." Said Velvet

4:29

Evan had already put on the rest of his clothes on and attached Night Burner to the magnet lock on the back of his belt, and was talking to Velvet when a orange haired man opened the door and saw Velvet.

"Well if it isn't the bunny. Can you be a good girl and act like the animal you are." Said the man walking closer with each word totally ignoring Evan till he stood between him.

"Oh, and it looks like a little animal lover wants to save you. Too bad he's about to take a dirt nap!" he said as he threw a punch at Evan only for it to be grabbed and for him to be punched through the wall

"Don't mess with my sister asshole." He mumbled to himself before Shura and Kevin ran and walked in respectfully.

Initiation

When Ozpin finished he stood still even as he was launched till he and Kevin where the last in the air and he saw the ruins go beneath them.

"Well what's your plan" he asked as he flew beside Kevin

"Watch and find out" Kevin rebutted as he disappeared in the tree line.

' _Oh well'_ he thought as hepulled out a flask and drinking from it before putting it away and metal locking his cloak to glide down to the ground.

As he landed he reached behind his back and put his hands in his gauntlets. When Night Burner came out it glowed bright orange on its spikes and lines. Just then an Ursa Major walked into the clearing and seeing he was there, it roared LOUDLY and charged. Only to receive a love tap to the head making it explode.

Evan then felt as if someone was watching him as he turned around to be face to face with Kevin nearly getting exploded himself.

"Well, I guess we are partners know." Said Evan before he realized something. That they were deeper in the forest than anyone else. "That cane stroking, coffee drinking, glasses wearing, MOTHER FUCKER!"

 **Ok, so now that this chapter is out of the way, we get some of my new OC's next chapter. Including one that is almost as crazy as me when I intake too much sugar (he's my second favorite OC so far). also how would some of you like for me to make a series alongside this story? this series is NOT a RWBY series, although I do have another idea for one. Anyways I will open a poll within a few days as of me editing this (10/22/2018) for you to decide.**


	4. Grimm Boss Monster

**Ok rise of hands who got some of the Easter eggs so far. If you haven't that's fine, there's more coming. This chapter again does not have a beta, in fact after Volume 1 I will be looking for a Beta. And so without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking '_

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

 **Grimm Boss Monster**

 _ **Shura**_

"So, Nico where do you think the ruins are?"

"Well Shura, judging by it being around 10, and the shadow of the tree is that way." said Nico before pausing and looking around before pointing in another direction, "I will say north is that way."

"Ok. Do you have any idea how far we have to go?"

A thoughtful expression overcame Nico's face before he relaxed and said, "I have no clue."

' _Ok, now I know I'm in a forest, I need to get a relic from some ruins, and my partner is a survivalist. What else is new?'_

SNAP

"Nico. Be on guard." He said as he grabbed Wukong from under his duster before activating its battle mode.

The only response he had was Nico drawing his wakizashi from their sheath, and getting in a stance that reminded him of a fighting style his uncle learned when he was younger.

He turned his head back to the forest as the first Grimm came from the trees.

"Shit, Cerberus pack." He said as he gripped Wukong tighter.

"What's so bad about a Cerberus pack?" Nico asked in confusion his voice mostly void of emotion, as if a switch had been flipped.

"Well a Cerberus is a Grimm hound with 3 heads and 3 tails. They always travel in packs like beowolves, however even a lone Cerberus is more than a match for average hunter students, aAn Alpha Cerberus will be a challenge even for the most powerful hunters, and an elder Cerberus is easily able to destroy anyone that challenges them. Because of this only one elder has ever been killed, and even then it took an army of over two thousand soldiers."

"That's bad." Nico dead planted, before tightening his grip on his wakizashi.

' _Gotta remember to ask him what they're called latter.'_

"Yes, it is. And to make it worse they have spikes down their back and all around their tails. They can also breathe fire from all 3 heads."

Nico gulped.

"Run?"

"Run."

They started running in the opposite direction, but the Grimm ran after them.

15 minutes later

"NAZE KAMIYO, NAZE ANATA WA WATASHI O URAHITTA NODESU KA!?"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAY? WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT THEM?"

"BAKA!"

"OK, LET'S DO THIS!"

Shura turned around only to face plant.

"THERE ARE ONLY 2 OF THEM!"

"NANI?"

Shura threw Wukong and it sliced through the skin before recalling back to his hands. Shura then turned around just in time to see the other Cerberus's heads go flying courtesy to Nico's blade.

"Well that was easy, why did we run in the first place?"

"Those were just newborns."

"But they were 8 foot tall!"

"And normal pack members are 12 feet tall, alpha's 14 feet tall, and elders 16 feet tall."

"KUSO!"

1 hour

It was an hour into initiation and they heard gunfire from the north that ended a few minutes ago and Nico was still complaining.

"What is it with people and they're damn firearms!?"

"Nico, I know you're not a fan of guns, but more than likely one of our team members will have a gun. So please cut down on the gun hate."

"No, and if you don't like it I'll shove a fucking tree up your ass."

"Ok. Ok. just calm down."

"I am calm, I just really hate guns."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Fakkuofu."

"No need to be an ass." Shura mumbled under his breath as Nico stated his….. Extreme dislike of guns.

"Hey Nico."

"WHAT?!"

"Um there is a Cerberus alpha in front of us"

"Kuso."

That's when not only did the Grimm notice them, but also a giant, black blear came flying out of the forest into the Cerberus, sending it flying into the treeline.

In sinke as one they both let out a single thought. 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

 _ **Evan**_

10 minutes after landing

After Evan's little episode, and killing of all Grimm in the area, they hiked what they hoped to be south in order to find the ruins.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kevin.

"For the one thousandth time, NO!" roared Evan, who was about ready to punch Kevin.

"Are we there…."

That was as far as he got before Evan stopped and held up his hand.

"Hush! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. Just hearing noises"

"Oh… ok?" Said Kevin as he wondered if Evan was hearing voices in his head.

Evan then continued heading north he heard the sound again and reacted.

"Are we there ye…" was all Kevin got out before Evan turned around with his arm reared back about to punch him. Reacting he ducked just in time, only to hear Evan's fist hit something else and for a giant Grimm lizard appear out of nowhere as it went through the trees, leaving a path of destruction in its flight.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Kevin yelled, jumping about three feet into the air.

"That was a Lacerta. A type of Grimm that takes on the form of a lizard, can climb up surfaces, and sacrifices defense for the ability to camouflage itself."

"Well that's just peachy."

"I note the sarcasm in that sentence." SIGH "Oh well, might as well finish it off." Evan said with a sigh.

"Can we talk about this?" Said Kevin not liking that that grimm could get so close and him not sense it.

All Evan did was start walking in the direction of the crash site, only giving a strong, "No." before disappearing into the forest.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME ASSHOLE!" screamed Kevin as he ran toward Evan, "I DON'T WANT TO DINNER FOR A LACERTA!"

A few seconds later

As they got to the scene of the crash all Evan could say was, "Did I just hit a motherfucker with another motherfucker?"

After he said that the other 3 just stared at him before they heard voices.

"Damn, that's one big puppy."

"THAT'S NOT A PUPPY YOU CRAZY SHIT!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME CRAZY?"

"Sounds like those 2 are getting along."

"SHUT IT BLONDIE!" came the 2 voices at once.

"Um, guys I found the temple."

As they all turned around they saw a brown headed male sanding about 6"2' with brown eyes. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat with a brown leather strap, a brown flannel with the top 2 buttons undone, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, a pendant made of leather with a metal twister charm on it, and he was holding a 4' long, 1" wide walking stick. Beside him stood a male with white, spiky hair pulled back into a short ponytail, and icy-blue eyes. He also wears a black vest, over a white, tucked-in button-up dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a quiver of arrows on his back with a red arrow head design on the back and a bow in his hand.

Even was the first to react, "Who are y'all?"

The archer spoke first, "I am Yeller, the shy boy beside me is Dustin, the short tempered one is Taupe, and the crazy one is Yale."

"I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!"

Shura then spoke up, "Well I'm Shura, the samurai is Nico, the ginger is Kevin, and the muscle is Evan."

After he said this 2 people came out of the woodworks the first one was a black-haired male with angry light-green eyes and wearing; a black trench coat over a pairing of a black chest plate and muscle shirt, black combat boots, and a black belt with a sliver crossed revolvers design for the buckle.

The second person to come out was yet another male, but this one had green hair and yellow eyes. "Question, does he dye his hair and wear contacts? Or is it natural?" asked Kevin, no one answered. His clothing consist of a green jacket over a white tank-top tucked into a green pair of cargo pants, and he finished his look with green, steel toed boots with the steel toe on the outside. Over his shoulder was a handle

"So…yeah, the temple is that way." Said Dustin as he pointed to the right, "Also I saw two teams leave a few minutes ago being chased by a Deathstalker and a Nevermore."

"The fucks a Deathstalker?"

Everyone stared at Kevin before saying, "Really dumbass?"

His response was, "YALE THEY THINK YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"WHERE THEY AT? I'LL KILL EM'!"

15 MINUTES LATER

As Yale finally calmed down, they made their way to the temple. Which included jumping over trees, navigating an almost forest of nevermore feathers, and going around or over a broken ice shield.

"Finally some peace." Said Taupe after he and Yale got the white pawn as well as Dustin and yeller, while Evan and Kevin got the white queen, and Shura and Nico got the white king.

"You do remember the 2 motherfuckers I messed up back when we first met, right?"

"THE CUTE PUPPY AND THE GIANT LIZARD?" Yelled Yale before anyone could cover his mouth.

"Yep and now the know where we are." Evan then turned toward Taupe, "It's not too late to check him into an asylum."

"I tried that once,however he was released within an hour due to the doctors being unable to control him."

"Shit." he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Suddenly 2 ungodly roars split the air while moving closer.

After the roar ended both Grimm ran out of the forest

"Taupe you and your group get the Lacerta me and the others will take on the Cerberus."

"Anything we should know about this thing?" asked Yeller.

"Yeah, when it camouflages itself, anyone with a sensing semblance can't track or predict it." Said Kevin with slight irritation in his voice.

"Shit." Taupe membered under his breath as he pulled back his coat to reveal dual .357 caliber python revolver, as well as another pistol hilt in a sheath attached to his coat.

"Alright everyone get ready." Said Shura, who got Wukong out and lit his coat on fire before the flames disappeared.

After he said that everyone acted. Evan put his hands in his gantlets before bringing out 2 vials of red dust and 2 green dust crystals, and placing one of each in his gauntlets before making sure that his cloak and necklace were secure enough to not fall off, Kevin loaded his shotgun before mech-transforming it back into a bastard sword and bringing the shield off his back before getting into a stance that looked like it was made for a far longer and heavier blade, and Nico glared at Lone Star before readying his wakizashi and calming himself to the point that his face looked blank.

Even the other team followed Shura's orders as Taupe drew his dual python's and looked into the woods looking ready to kill, Yale pulled out a machete and created a neon green hard light shield and started swinging them around with a crazy grin on his face, Dustin raised his walking stick before covering it in a barely visible casing of wind and got into a fighting position all former nervousness gone and his face full of confidence, and Yeller pulled back his bow before a light arrow appeared his face one of determination and eyes full of regret.

"Alright everyone…SPLIT UP!" came the dual voices of Shura and Taupe.

With Taupe and co.

As the 4 of them rushed the Lacerta Taupe took aim and unloaded every round in his guns to make it bleed and weaken it before it could disappear. When Yeller was halfway to the giant lizard, he stopped and jumped up onto a nevermore feather and started firing arrows of light.

When Dustin got within ten feet in front of the Lacerta, which was writhing in pain from the multiple light arrows piercing its hide, he released a giant blade of wind that cut halfway through its midsection, and at the same time Yale threw his shield at its right eye, and gripped his machete with both hands, before creating a giant hard-light blade around it, slicing downward in midair, he cleanly cut off its head.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME BBQ!" shouted Yale as everyone looked at him. "What I eat giant lizards for breakfast." he said with a giant grin on his face (imagine Luffy's smile when his eyes are closed).

"That is slightly terrifying." Said Yeller. "Now let's see how the others are doing.

As they turned around to watch the fight they could only stare in awe at the scene they witnessed. Well all except Yale, he was busy grilling a piece of the grimm using a grill that he got from somewhere. Where did it come from? Who knows? **(not even I know, and I own his ass)**

With Team SNKE

When the 2 teams split up the 4 of them charge the Cerberus, only for them to dodge its fire breath from all 3 heads.

"NICO! KEVIN! FLANK IT!" shouted Shura as he threw his glaive ate one of the heads, before dodging another blast of fire. "EVAN, I NEED YOU TO ATTACK ITS FRONT WHEN I HAVE ITS FULL ATTENTION!"

After he said this he noticed another stream of fire roaring towards him, but he stood still. "SHURA!" Screamed the other 3 knowing that even with aura that fire attack will do serious damage. But as they all started to run to him they stopped as they heard laughter in the flame as it started being… absorbed into one spot.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DONE GOOFED!"

Right before the flames completely disappeared Shura's glaive cut through it and embedded itself into the Cerberus's middle neck.

"EVERYONE DO YOUR JOBS! ALL HE'LL DO TO ME IS MAKE ME EVEN MORE POWERFUL! NOW COME BEAST AND LET'S DANCE TO THE MUSIC OF BATTLE!"

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR" said the Grimm as it and its 14 foot tall body of muscle, bone, and evil all charged a glowing super Shura.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" yelled Shura as he cocked his fist back and brought his full might of semblance-caused strength down onto the middle heads bone mask, shattering it.

While Shura was having his fun, Nico and Kevin brought down their swords with as much might as they could onto one of the Cerberus's tails with each at one end. This caused the tail not only to become useless but hindered and caused pain to the beast.

Evan also joined in by launching himself up into the air, before coming down with his pipes going full blast, and wind dust powering his gantlets, and ramming into the left head completely eliminating it. This caused one side of its body to hit the ground as its middle head roared in agony and its far right head became dazed. When it tried to get up Nico and Kevin had already cut off the other 2 tails, so it came crashing back down to the ground.

This was the sight that Taupe and his team saw when they turned around.

Shura then retrieved his weapon before sheathing it under his coat as he walked other to the last head standing after the middle head finally subcame to its injuries. As he drew closer the Grimm breathed a fire stream in hopes of taking one out with it, only for Shura to absorb it again and punch though the bone mask, killing it almost instantly.

As they were about to continue to the cliff, 2 bulkheads passed by in the sky. One stopped and lowered itself down while the other continued.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on." Stated the pilot before they all got in

Later

(p.s. team sorting happens as normal till after RWBY)

Taupe Floyd, Yale Metallica, Dustin Aerosmith, and Yeller Seger. The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team TYDY (tie dye). Lead by Taupe Floyd.

*clapping*

Shura Kong, Nico Bengal, Kevin Snakeroot, Evan Thorn. The four of you retrieved the white queen and king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team SNKE (snake). Lead by Shura Kong

*clapping*

"Now then all non-freshman teams are excused."

After everyone but the 20 first year students had left Ozpin started to talk.

"First on your scroll's are the key to your dorms, so don't lose them. Second, team leaders are required to take a leadership class with me every Thursday. Third, your year has a week till school starts so my suggestion is to start learning the school lay out. And fourth, before you can go to your dorms you are required to see one of our medical staff for a check-up.

"WHAT!"

"Yes Mr. Snakeroot that means you too. Also Mr. Thorn you might have to force him to go as he seems to not like doctors.

The last thing Ozpin saw of the freshman class before the door closed was Evan dragging Kevin out the door, while Kevin dragged his fingernails across the floor trying to get away, but Evans grip was too strong. Even so his terrified screams could be heard over the entire campus.

"NO!NO!NO!NO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

 **And that's a wrap, now the next chapter might take a while, because it involves an OC I got permission to use from another author that needs them to write due to me not doing the OC justice. So remember the crazy OC that I mentioned last chapter, yeah that was Yale, he is really fun to write (despite the sugar intake needed to write him). Anyway here's the songs.**

 **Theme Songs**

 **Taupe Floyd- One Step Closer- Linkin Park**

 **Yale Metallica- So What- Three Days Grace**

 **Dustin Aerosmith- People Are Crazy- Billy Currington**

 **Yeller Seger- Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

 **I choose the first two because of their personalities (personally I wouldn't be surprised if Yale became like Deadpool in the way of breaking the fourth wall) and the last two were chosen because of their backstory. Now if you would excuse me, I need to add an extra five feet to the fourth wall before Yale can burst through, that damn psychopath.**


	5. Financial Problems and Team STRM

**Hey guys, I bring a HUGE present. This is the longest chapter so far, and I never want to do one this long again. Also who at least got a chuckle out of last chapters ending? Well here's the chapter. P.S his fear is called latrophobia.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in the story.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

 **Financial Problems and Team STRM**

 _ **Kevin**_

After being dumped into the small examination room by the muscle bound idiot Kevin gave off a deep sigh and sat on the bed, waiting grudgingly for the doctor to arrive. Soon enough the door opened a crack and a bushy fox tail poked through followed by a white coat and the dark skinned woman attached to it all. "Sorry ta keep you waiting honey. I got held up. My name's Connie, I'll be taking care of you."

"What about the doctor? Where's he?"

Connie started pulling things from drawers around the room and smiled over her shoulder,"Oh don't worry about him. He's mighty busy at the moment."

"I think I'll just come back later…" Kevin started to stand up and walk to the door when Connie reached into her coat and pulled out a scalpel, licked it, and threw it right at Kevin's head. Kevin snapped his head to the side just enough for it to graze his cheek and it left a shallow cut.

"I said I'll be taking care of you. You ain't goin nowheres." Kevin suddenly felt all the strength leave his body and he crumpled to the floor; banging his head on the wooden door, something that should've hurt but oddly didn't. "What do you think of my semblance sugar? You woulda been outta here in 20 minutes but now you'll be numb and paralyzed for a good hour or so." Connie snapped the latex glove against her wrist,"Let's get started, M'kay?"

 _ **Team SNKE**_

After every one of his team got out of the infirmary Shura spoke up. "Ok team I say we first find our dorm, and then we start to learn the format of beacon. What say you?"

"Agreed" said Evan

"Ok" answered Nico

"Hmm" sounded Kevin rubbing his arm where he got a needle soon after his and Connie's "talk".

"I'll take that as a yes then. Team SNKE MOVE OUT." Said Shura striking a pose until he got Gibbs slapped by Kevin.

"Don't ever do that again."

15 minutes later

"Ok rise of hands, who else is wondering why our dorm is beside the headmasters office tower?" Evan asked before turning around and noticing that although no one had risen they're hand, they all had a 'can't comprehend' look on their face, and in the case of Shura nodding his head as well.

They all came out of their shock at the sound of a scroll going off, more specifically one to the sound of 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by DragonForce, and they all turned their heads to a confused looking Shura.

Shura looked down at his scroll, hit answer, and said, "Hello Headmaster Ozpin"

"Hello Mr. Kong. I'm sorry to say that this is not a social call; I need to see your team in my office. We need to discuss why your team has certain restrictions and freedoms compared to other teams, as well as your team's education fees."

"Yes sir, we'll be there ASAP."

"Yes, well, be here soon."

After Shura hung-up he had a confused look on his face as he looked at his team. Nico's face looked a little red, but other than that it was his normal indifferent-looking face, Kevin had a giant as all hell grin on his face, and Evan finally looked like he got over being both drunk and hungover.

"Well better go before we piss him off or something." Said Shura before leading his team to the headmaster's office.

5 minutes latter

They were all standing outside the headmaster's door and non-dared even knock. And as it turned out they didn't have too, because they all heard a voice from within.

"You know you could stand there all day, or you can come in and have a chat with your headmaster face to face, instead of face to door."

Directly after they heard this, the doors to his office opened to show Headmaster Ozpin at his desk shipping some coffee from his coffee mug.

"Now, I would wager that the four of you are confused by what I meant in my call, are you not?"

"Well, yes sir. I myself was wondering what you meant by 'Education Fees', as I thought everyone was supposed to pay to come here." Spoke Shura.

"Well, Mr. Kong you would be half right. We do require you to pay for schooling, whether it is by scholarships or out of pocket, but there are a few rare occasions that someone manages to 'slip-in' so to say. In fact right now half your team are slip-in's. Mr. Shura, you come from a line of legendary martial artist and have used a mix of scholarships and family money to gain entrance. Mr. Bengal, you come from a line of sword masters and your parents paid for your entrance to Beacon before you were born. Mr. Snakeroot, you are from a Major Family, as well as being the last of the Snakeroots."

"And Mr. Thorn, I'm sorry for the way you gained your money, and I understand that you hate the things you did to gain it, but I heard from a mutual friend of ours that you wouldn't mind that he is sponsoring you. So even though two of you have slipped-in, in all actuality only one has yet to pay." He says as he looks each one in the eyes as he mentions their name and payment, before finishing by looking at Kevin.

"Sir, I will gladly pay out of pocket using my family money." Stated Kevin with a look on his face that clearly spoke of no love lost to his family.

"Good, now in terms of your restrictions and freedoms. As I'm sure you have noticed by just looking at all your peers. You four are far above their level of skill, and one of you is even above them in aura. As such I have made it so that you can all go on missions, and that you all share a few jobs. Your first job is to guard the CDC Tower. If anyone unauthorized enters the building I want you to detain them, and if detainment is not possible, aim to kill. Your second job is to guard team RWBY as the four of them all have powerful family members, and a certain Rose has silver eyes." Said Ozpin finishing by staring his brown eyes into Kevin's purple ones. "I see you do not carry your families hatred for the Rose family. Why is that?"

"My ancestors might have hated the Rose family for leaving us during the Flower Family War, but I can see why they did that. They saw how messed up my family was becoming, and how bloodthirsty the Clovers had become. So I understand why they left and don't blame them, especially since that happened well over 200 years ago." Stated Kevin with an indifferent look on his face.

"Wise words Mr. Snakeroot. And finally your third job is to secure the arena for the Vital Festival that includes running security until professionals can take over, and test running the arenas different sections."

At this all members of team SNKE looked shocked. Shura had his mouth open and eyes open wide, Nico only had his eyes widen a little, Kevin fell down onto his butt in shock, and Evan had a giant grin on his face with eyes that promised pain.

"Now as for your restrictions. As you have noticed, you all have an entire building to yourselves. Normally this building is for guest, but it hasn't been used in years. The point is though that due to each of your past I have had you moved to that building in case of a breakdown. Not only would I be literally next door, but my students will be safe as well. Second, even though I will allow you all to go on missions, each of you needs to be passing with at least a B in every class to get a mission, before everyone else does after fall break. And finally third, you are all to get a mental check-up by our Doctor each month to make sure that no one here is close to breaking. Oh, and Mr. Thorn, while I personally understand why you drink, Ms. Goodwitch will not stand for it in her presence. That is all, dismissed."

After they walked out the door Evan let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. "Well, someone remind me to thank him next time we see him."

They all stared at him wondering what he meant by that before they noticed Ozpin's choose of words, before Shura started laughing.

"Now all I need to do is either get drunk enough that the hangover doesn't come till much later, or get as sober as possible before going to class." Continued Evan, which only made Shura laugh harder at imagining what Evan would do drunk.

The Kevin spoke up with a confused look on his face, "Wait, aren't you extremely drunk right now?"

"Kevin," said Evan as he looked him in the eyes, "I'm always the drunkest person in the room." He said before walking in the elevator and closing the door before Kevin or the Laughing Shura could get in.

8 minutes later

At team SNKE's apartment Nico was sharpening his wakizashi on the back porch, and Evan was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. When the front door slammed open, and in walked a red faced (and still chuckling) Shura, and a highly unamused Kevin.

"Why did you leave me with the laughing monkey?" asked Kevin with a twitching eyebrow.

"What do you mean monkey?" asked Evan not bothering to turn around to acknowledge that Shura's duster was in Kevin's arms, and without the duster Shura could be clearly be seen with a monkey tail.

"Well, why don't you get up, turn around, and take a once over at Shura."

By this point Nico decided to come back in the house and paused when he saw Shura, tilted his head a little to the right, and then straightened up before continuing toward his bedroom without saying a word. Evan sighed before doing as Kevin said and just shrugs his shoulders before setting back down, and saying, "So? That doesn't make any difference in how I see him as a person, In fact if the fact that someone that you are friends with was suddenly discovered to be a faunas, and you are affected by it, then you were never a good friend to begin with."

Kevin had a look of shock on his face, fully not expecting Evan not to react in that way. Shura finally stopped laughing and his face said that he agreed. "Oh and," Evan continued, "Since this is an apartment we each have our own bedrooms, and we can decorate in whatever way you want, but we have to agree on all the main rooms." Then he stood up and went to decorate his room.

3 hours later

They had just finished setting up the main rooms when the sun started to set. As they all sat down, they couldn't help but look at what they accomplished. The walls of all the main rooms a golden color. The living room had one couch facing away from the front door and the other facing the door with a coffee table between then. The lazy-boy was between the couches and to the side, while also facing the fireplace. The TV was mounted on the wall above a fireplace, and on either side are bookcases, with the left holding actual books, and the right holding CD's.

The kitchen is to the right of the living room separated by a waist high bar, and as soon as you enter the fridge is to the right and beside that is the stove. Most of the kitchen is made of empty cabinets and drawers. The dining room is directly behind the kitchen , and it only holds a table with enough room for 10 people. Hidden by a wall behind the living room are the stairs to go up to the bedrooms, with the final room downstairs being the laundry room beside the stairs and the dinning room.

Shura spoke first, "Well, I'm beat, goodnight." Before he and everyone else went to their rooms.

All the rooms on the top floor are to the right of the stairs, and the first on is Shura's.

Shura's room is painted in a flame red color, on the right of the door is a desk with a light. On the other side of the door in a coat rack, on either side of his bed are nightstands that each hold a lamp, and the one on the right has an alarm clock. His bed is a king size with red covers, and the closet is on the right of the room and the bathroom is to the left. His curtains are a transparent red, giving the room a red coloring, and Wukong is leaning against the wall to the right of the closet.

The second room is Nico's, and his room is a black color, with a desk on the right side of his bed that holds a whetstone and other sharpening tools. Beside his closet is an armor holder with his armor on. On the left side of his bed is a nightstand with a lamp and clock. He has a sword rack holding his wakizashi on his right wall. His king sized bed has crimson colored covers with black pillowcases, and his blinds are a dark blue color allowing enough light for him to see his room.

The third bedroom is Kevin's, and his room is a natural blue color, with a nightstand on the right of the bed, and a calendar above the nightstand. On the nightstand is a clock and lamp. Lone Star is in its sheath and leaning on the wall in between the bed and nightstand. His bed is king sized with blue covers, and he has yellow blinds.

The fourth, and final, bedroom is Evan's. His room is a forest green, his king sized bed also has forest green covers and his window has rust red blinds. His room has a nightstand on the right side of the desk. On the nightstand is; a clock, lamp, and leather bound book. On the other side of the bed is a table with Night Burner, 2 suitcases, and a tool bag on it.

Next day

 _ **Evan**_

 _He opened his eyes to see himself walking away from the arena from the last fight only to enter another. Already in the arena is his opponent, a tall, hulking figure with muscles on his muscles. He was wearing a pair of crimson boxing shorts and a silver skull mask with a gold crown._

" _And here is the challenger! This is the youngest prince since the beginning of this organization! EVAN THORN! And his opponent, the current king, BALROG BISON!" The two of them face each other before they both go into a boxing stance._

" _BEGIN!"_

 _They both rush toward the other before they're fist meet in the middle of the arena sending shockwaves everywhere, and cracking the ground 10 feet in every direction. Evan goes for an uppercut, only to be punched in the gut by the equivalent of 10 speeding semi-trucks in the size of a family sized ham, sending him flying into the air…..before getting punched in the face launching him backwards hitting the wall, and causing dust and debris to go flying everywhere as Balrog charges towards his opponent._

 _Evan steps out of the cloud of dust only to duck out of the way of a fist. He then twist his arms, and launches his feet into Balrog's groin and flaps back to his feet to push his advantage, only for another ham-sized fist to nail him in the left side of the head. This time instead of going flying he only stumbles, before looking at his opponent with blurry vision to see him still standing, not even being a little phased by the double boot to the crotch._ **(A.N. Ouch)**

' _How did that not phase him?' he thought, only to have to dodge out of the way of another punch that could have broken more than his bones. 'I must win! I have to win! If I don't win, then I will fail them!' this final thought was enough to make him charge and start wailing on his opponent, dodging or blocking every attack that was thrown at him, even far after the skin on his knuckles ripped off, and his hands became covered in both his and Balrog's blood. All that was on his mind was the facts that he could NOT lose this match, and his opponent was STILL standing and STILL fighting._

 _By this point all Evan saw was red, and his opponent, "DIE ALREADY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed as his fist finally connected his Balrog's head, sending him stumbling backwards, before another punch to the face sent his head recalling back._

" _THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY ASSHOLE!" Evan screamed as his fist went through the guy's chest….. Only for him to start laughing as he stands up pulling Evan with him. By this point Evan's eyes get real wide as Balrog's eyes finally seem to focus on him for the first time. And in a rough voice he begins to speak, "You have far to go child, but I see your potential, and current power. And for that I will acknowledge you as my equal." He says his eyes never leaving Evans, as he lowers Evans 13 year old body to the ground, and taking of his own mask before throwing it to the side, and Evan does the same, before they both back away giving the other distance. "NOW SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUR WILL! THORN!" he says as he charges Evan with his fist reared back. "BISON!" Evan yells as he too charges._

 _They're fist classed in yet another stalemate, each judging the others current strength as the floor on the entire arena starts to crack, before breaking apart sending pieces flying everywhere. With this both their auras come to life, and starts healing their bodies, as well as giving them more strength. But even with the boost Evan was still just as young boy, whereas his opponent was in his prime, this alone was enough to give Balrog the edge, and he took every advantage of it until Evan jumped backwards, and noticed the arena was ruined, and all the dealers, onlookers, and even the announcer had fled from the safety that was 80 feet high shield covered seats, leaving only the two of them and the cameras in the room._

 _No sooner had he noticed this did his opponent speak, "That WAS impressive, not just ANYONE can cross fist with me and survive, but to also cause this much damage. Kid you will go far in life, well that is of course if you win, and survive this fight." And with that they both got ready. Before classing again._

 _This time neither of them bothered with testing the other, they just began the dance of death, each hit being powerful enough to cripple or kill a normal person, and each one killing a chunk of aura. Aura that was already being used to heal injuries and overpower their already overwhelming strength. And eventually someone's aura gave-in and a fist went through their lung, before being torn out._

 _Balrog falls to his knees, looks at the new hole in his chest, and sighs before smiling and saying, "Well done kid, you were a worthy opponent to die against, but I ask you this final request."_

 _Felling it was the least he could do for the dying man he responds, "Yes Balrog, what do you need?"_

" _Please bury me with honor, we both know that even if I was the king they will just toss me in the trash after I die."_

" _Of course I will, you are one of the most honorable people I have fought, I will honor your request."_

 _As Balrog begins to fall he closes his eyes and says his final words, "Thank you…. Worthy opponent." And like that Balrog Bison, 10 year King of Fighters died with a smile on his face._

 _As he begins to wake up he hears a rapidly fading voice say "GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEW KING! EVAN THORN!"_

Evan again wakes up in a start to see his clock read 3:56 and decides to get up and get ready for a long day.

10 minutes later

After he got ready he start heading for the kitchen to start breakfast, only to almost hit Nico who walked down the hall toward the stairs like a zombie. When he gets to the kitchen he sees the coffee maker on and pulls out the cooking equipment before working on the team's breakfast.

About halfway through making breakfast the rest of the team comes down the stairs with Shura having a longing look on his face, and Kevin looking pale. Also by that time Nico had finished his first cup, and was on his second.

1 hour later

After they all ate and Nico had 5 cups of coffee. They each went to their bathrooms to do their own business, before heading out in different directions. Evan went to a training ground before doing his daily warm up involving; 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 1000 squats, holding a 200lb weight straight out in front of him for a minute, and a 10 mile run. He had to run around beacon several times but in the end he was finished with his warm-up and lucky for him, he had ran with a tiger faunas named Ragnar who was willing to spar with him.

As he gathered his excitement for a fight, his sparring partner entered the room. Ragnar was wearing an orange tank-top, black cargo pants with a pair of orange, spiked knee guards, and a pair of black combat boots. His orange hair cut into a style that reminded him of a killer robot movie that he saw once. His tan skin not having a single mark on it except the tattoo of three scratch marks on his right bulging bicep.

Evans brown eyes meet Ragnar's yellow eyes. "So I'm guessing no weapons, and we go until one of us either surrenders or can no-longer fight?" asked Evan as Ragnar's tail waved through the air and his tiger ears twitched. "That sounds good to me."

12:00 (4 hours later)

When they left the training room, they were both covered in sweat and healing bruises. "Well, I haven't had fun like that in quite some time Ragnar. What year did you say you were again?"

Ragnar laughed as he said, "Oh, I'm a second year, and I'm surprised that you lasted so long, firsty!" he said while still laughing.

"Ok? Well how about we go to my team's dorm, and I fix us some lunch?"

Ragnar looked at his scroll and said, "Actually my team is going to our neighbors for lunch so I'll see you later."

"Ok, so same time tomorrow?"

"Actually as fun as it is, the only days I don't have team training are Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekend. So I'll see you Thursday?"

"Sure! See ya Ragnar!" Evan said as he ran toward his team's dorm.

"Bye!"

That morning

 _ **Kevin**_

 _Kevin was getting off a bulkhead that he paid for with his family's money, only to see the strict desert that covers the kingdom of Vacuo. He was now 11 and spent the whole year since his birthday training to defeat Wacian. As he steps off the bulkhead took flight, as the pilot had already stated that he wasn't going to stay after he got off._

 _As he looks around, he sees Shade academy in the distance, and could barely make out the city around the school. But he wasn't here for that, and his guests most likely wouldn't let him out of this area without a fight._

" _You can come on out bandits, I know your there. I can see all 4 of you there, there, there, and there." He says with confidence as he points in front and slightly to the left. Directly to the right, to the left and slightly down, and directly behind him, before pulling out Lone Star and his shield, and taking a stance._

 _The bandits knowing they were found out came out of hiding, three of them were male and the last was a female, who began to give commands._

" _Joe, Trevor, Jay attack!" on that demand one of the guys pulled out a rifle while the other two charge with the one on his left holding a knife, and the one on his right holding a flanged mace._

 _He dodges the gunfire from the man in front of him, as he lifts his shield blocking the knife, and swings his sword giving the mace user a deep cut across the stomach, making him drop to the ground to bleed out._

" _BROTHER!" shouts the knife wielder before he begins to attack like a wild animal, before his lonly head meet the dirt. The last of the men charges at him as his rifle turns into a spear, and attempts to stab him. Only for Kevin to deflect the thrust with his shield, and returning the favor with a stab to the heart._

 _He turns around to see his final opponent. She looked to be around 16, with tri-colored hair, two different colored eyes, and holding a thin straight sword as a weapon. He stares his new opponent down before a throwing Knife came out of nowhere and slit her neck, making both their eyes go wide, as she drops her blade and holds her neck, trying to hold back the blood._

" _Well, well. What do we have here? Some of Ravens bandits, and Kevin? My day just got ah whole lot better!" came the Scottish sounding of the man he hunted here._

" _Wacian!" he screamed as he charged the man, not noticing the smile on his face or the newly formed criminal picking up his last opponent. But what he did notice were the mines that went off throwing him backwards, and knocking him out as his head hit a rock._

Only for him to wake up from the nightmare of his second fight with Wacian. The man's note that he found when he woke leaving a lasting imprecation in his mind. 'Face me when you're stronger.'

And with that he went down stairs.

After breakfast

Like the rest of the team, Kevin went his own way. He eventually found a clearing in the Emerald Forest, and started his daily workout involving; 100 push-ups, 100, sit-ups, and a 3 mile run. After he ran he got out Lone Star and began his hour long swordplay practice. about 30 minutes into his swordplay, he senses someone enter his semblances radius. As he turns around the person comes through the underbrush, and he got a good look at her. She was about 6 inches smaller than him, with brown bushy hair to mid shoulder blades, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of long metal bracelets, with a blade on the outside of each, a necklace with a gothic B on it, a brown, sleeveless hoodie, brown cargo pants cut off mid-shin, with a string tying up the end, and brown combat boots. As he takes a second glance he notices a brown monkey tail.

"So why are you here, freshy?" she said with confusion on her face. "Most freshman teams are told not to go into this forest and that if they're caught they will be severely punished."

His grip on his sword tightened as he responded, "Yeah well I most have not gotten the memo, now who are you?"

She put her hand over her heart and bowed, "My name is Mae Climer, and I am a member of second year team STRM (storm). Now it is only right that the gentleman give his name first, but I'll overlook it this time." She said as she raised her head before winking and lifting herself up.

"My name is Kevin Snakeroot, member of the freshman team SNKE." He responded losing his grip and lowering his sword.

"Well since we're already here, and we're both warmed up how about we began the main course?" she said with a smirk and her eyebrows wiggling suggesting something. This was enough to make a blush appear on Kevin's face as she leaned over giving him a nice view of her chest, before she suddenly jumped up, and her bracelet blades lengthened into tonfas.

"If you win, I'll even give you a kiss before I leave hot stuff."

Elsewhere

Yang had just woken up with an intense need to punch someone, only she had no idea why. "Oh well, back to sleep."

Back to Kevin

His blush just became even redder, but that didn't stop him from lifting Lone Star and charging. _'What the hell might as well have a little fun.'_

11:46, 5 hours later

The match finally ended with Mae on the ground with Kevin's sword at her throat. "Give in, you've lost." "Very well, I give." She says as she puts her hands in a surrender position.

As he helps her up, she yanks him down and rolls on top of him before saying, "I always keep my promises big boy." Before kissing him on the lips.

His eyes go wide with shock even when she stands up and runs back toward the school. About 5 minutes later with his body still in shock he gets up and walks toward his dorm on autopilot.

That morning after breakfast

 _ **Nico**_

Nico decided that the best place for him to train was at the cliffs facing the water, and when he got there he began to do his bi-weekly exercise involving; 50 push-ups, 75 sit-ups, a mile run, and doing kata for an hour. Before sitting down to meditate.

10:00, 3 hours later

He opened his eyes to see a girl walking his way. Her Green hair was put into a braid, that judging from it swaying behind her went to her waist. She wears an open green vest with a gold trim, and covering her boobs were green chest wraps. She also wears a green hakama, Tobi shocks and straw sandals. As she gets closer he sees a gold sash holding a green handled katana in a green sheath and her eyes where venomous green.

She sits down next to him and without a word begins to meditate. With this he closes his eyes and resumes his own meditation.

12:00, 2 hours later

Seemingly as one they both get up and walk back to their own dorm.

That morning after breakfast

 _ **Shura**_

Shura lagged behind his team and decided to go to the training room beside 's classroom. When he got there he noted how the room was the size of a football field. He took off his duster and both parts of Wukong, and began his exercise. His exercise involved 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 300 squats, and, since he was inside, 20 full suicides. He had just picked up Wukong when he felt someone watching him.

He turned towards where he felt the staring coming from with Wukong raised and ready to throw, only for no one to be there and the felling to switch to above him.

In a single move he threw Wukong, yanked on his duster, and set it on fire, but before he could absorb the fire Wukong fell down, covered in ice. Then a girl fell from the ceiling, her most notable features was her white hair, tail, and cat ears. She stood about 5'6" with green eyes, her hair was cut into a bob cut, and her hair matched her pale skin. She was wearing a black face mask (Kakashi's mask), a white, sleeveless battle kimono, black, elbow length gloves with 6" long bracelets on each wrist, black leggings, and black shinobi sandals.

"Calm down freshman. I'm just here to see how well my fellow leader and neighbor is. And from what I've seen, you are… interesting. So tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me, deal?"

"Deal."

"My name is Shanon Reijingu, leader of second year team STRM, what is your name?"

Shura picked up Wukong and activated the red dust in the weapon to melt the ice, before putting it up and saying, "My name is Shura Kong leader of first year team SNKE."

12:00, 3.5 hours later

Shura walked out with his fellow leader and each went their own way knowing they will see each other soon

12:15, at the dorm

 _ **Team SNKE**_

Once they were all gathered at the dorm, they all took a shower. The first one out of the shower was Nico, who began to make lunch for them and the other team Shura said was coming, soon after Evan came down to help. About midway through making lunch there was a knock on the door and Kevin went to open the door, only to freeze when he saw Mae on the other side along with who he could guess was her team.

Seeing Kevin freeze up Shura went to see why only to see a girl rolling on the ground laughing, along with the rest of team STRM. "Ah, team STRM yes please come in and take a seat."

The other members of team SNKE were surprised to see the people they had met earlier.

"So Ragnar, I guess we're neighbors then huh." Said Evan as he finished his half of the meal.

"So it seems Evan."

Evan then turns to Shura and asks, "So care to introduce us Shura?"

"Very well," he turns to team STRM with the monkey chick still chuckling and giving Kevin glances, "I am Shura Kong, leader of team SNKE. The guy still cooking is Nico Bengal. The one still frozen at the door is Kevin Snakeroot." At this Kevin finally snaps out of it and walks to the couch with Mae sitting across from him giving him a wink. "And the huge guy in the kitchen is Evan Thorn, Shanon I do believe it's your turn."

Shanon nods her head before beginning, "Well my name is Shanon Reijingu, leader of team STRM. The girl next to me is Tracy Anguis. The male of the group is Ragnar Verberibus. And the girl teasing Kevin is Mae Climer."

"DINERS READY!"

As they walk to the set table Shura notices on the back of Shanon's kimono is a black cat head. And on the back of Tracy's vest is a gold Ouroboros in a figure 8.

After lunch

They all went into the living room to talk, and the first one to talk was Shanon, "Do any of you know exactly why only our two teams are put in these apartments?"

When no one on team SNKE said anything she continued, "Our teams have been deemed 'to dangerous' to be with other teams. Because of our past or our skill set, we are put into buildings close to the headmaster so he can keep a better eye on us." All the response she got out of that was silence. "I'm not saying that he is wrong, for example, in my team alone 1 member has a past of killing without remorse, another has a anger issues and too much power to let them be close to another team in their rage, and finally there is 1 here that has an illness that she had while her aura was unlocked to safe her…. Just think on it." And with that team STRM walked out of the house before anyone could say a thing.

Team SNKE just sat there thinking before Shura spoke up. "Well, Nico I've noticed you don't have a symbol, why is that."

Nico sighed, relieved that the silence was over, "The reason that is because I never got around to getting it done. And on that note why do you not have yours?"

Shura smirked before taking off his shirt and turning around, "I have it as a tattoo on my back." They all saw a black S on his back with the outside of the curves apparently having fur, and the whole thing looking like a monkey's tail.

"Ok, so I would assume that beacon has a store that makes your mark?" asks Evan to Nico, as he was the one with the map. "Yes, the store is next to the main building, and if you are facing the main doors it would be to your right."

"Ok then let's go." Said Kevin. All of them walked out with Shura in the back with his clothes back on grumbling about no one commenting on his tattoo.

6:00, 4 hours later

All members of team SNKE were admiring Nico's mark on the back of his armor. The design was simple, yet still an awesome mark. The mark was black, and it was made up of 2 katana put into an X with the hilts down, and the edges going inward.

Evan looks at the time and says, "Well I don't know about ya'll, but I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay." And with everyone agreeing they all go to bed early.

 **Finished, I wanted to put in the meeting of teams SNKE, TYDY, RWBY, and JNPR. But I decided that this chapter was long enough. Next chapter will have that though as well as some episodes of volume 1. So you got that to look forward to. How was Connie, yes I did get her from Sakuya (in fact he just did that scene less than an hour ago). Also there are no songs for Team STRM at the moment but I will look into them. Anyways until next time, see ya'll.**


	6. Teams Meet, First Day, and the Killer

**Hello everyone. This chapter starts the reason this is rated M, so be warned. There WILL be some blood and gore this chapter. Also I should have either more time or less time to write chapters after this week, but either way we are nearing the end of volume 1, which also marks the beginning of my first rest period. So without further ado, let's begin**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in the story.**

 **BTW I still have no Beta reader, but I will be looking for one after the next chapter, and I will happily accept someone if they want to beta this.**

"Talking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 **Dreaming**

 **Teams Meet, First Day, and the Killer**

 _ **Evan**_

 _He had just won the title of king, and was heading home to tell his group. As he passed the rich part of Vale that the ring was currently located, he noticed a family of five. Each of them with white hair and pale skin. It looked like the husband and wife where having an argument while the kids went inside._

 _Finding this interesting he stopped to watch, and as soon as the door to the house was closed and all the kids' things were out of the vehicle, insuring that neither the kids nor the butler would come out, the man raised his hand…. Only to instantly freeze up as pure terrifying killing intent rushed over him. Seeing that her husband was frozen in place, the wife turned and marched into the house._

 _Without his wife there to block his view the man quickly saw Evan, his fist still covered in wet and dry blood from both his fights and, more importantly, the place where the intent was coming from. The threat was a silent, but simple one. And both parties knew what it was. Soon after being spotted Evan walked on into the slums._

 _As he walked deeper into the slums, all the buildings started getting worse, and the amount of homeless people increased. This part of town was controlled by multiple gangs, but all gangs knew that they were only in control because the bigger predators of the criminal world let them be, and so when one comes through they bend the knee._

 _When he finally got to his groups building he took another good look at it. Half of the roof had fallen, and most of the paint was in the process of peeling. "Good thing my title comes with a good paycheck. Soon we will leave this place, no matter what."_

 _With these words he walled inside to see a note on the kitchen table. He walks to the table and picks up the letter so he can read it…_ only to awake.

Evan looked at his clock to see that he had waked up at 3:30, and so he decided to stay in bed. _'You know I never got the chance to find out that families name, although that Weiss girl looks like the younger of the two girls. All I know it that soon after that day the parents got into another argument and they left toward home a week earlier.'_

Rolling over to see four o'clock coming closer, he went down stairs to start on breakfast, and the morning coffee.

After breakfast

"Hey guys," said Shura as he poked his head from around the corner, "Ruby just text me, and she wants to know if we will be willing to meet her and teams JNPR and TYDY for some, and I quote 'freshman bonding', so who votes to go?" No sooner had he finished Kevin's and Evan's hand raised while Nico just shrugged. "Alright then! ROLL OUT!"

*SLAP*

9:00

Soon after Team SNKE got to the auditorium, both teams RWBY and JNPR steeped in. While Team JNPR looked about normal, for them anyways. Team RWBY was all sorts of messed up, Yang's normally well cared for hair was slightly messy, and her eyes were half closed. Blake looked fine except for the dark rings around her eyes and the fact that her shirt was inside out without her or her team noticing. Weiss's ponytail was done poorly and her outfit looked a bit off. And Ruby was the only member not looking like she just got out of bed.

Right before it looked like the WBY in RWBY where about to fall asleep standing up, the doors to the auditorium crash open with a shout of, "COLA-FUCKEN-BUGA BITCHES!" as an UFP (unidentified flying person(s)) landed face first onto the hard concrete floor.

Only for them to jump up into a 'good-guy' pose, showing that it was the crazy member of team TYDY. Ignoring Ruby's mumblings of, "Why him. Why him" as she got into the fetal position, Evan asked, "Hey Yale, where's the rest of your Motley Crew?"

"YALE METALLICA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" shouted a red faced Taupe as he walked through the open doorway. Behind him was an indifferent Yeller and a blushing Dustin and all of them looked like they wouldn't be out of place in a ball hosted by the Schnee's.

Meanwhile while no one was looking Kevin was asking Yale a question. "So, do you dye your hair and wear contacts?" "Do you?" Came his answer. "Well no, I was born this way." Kevin said a little confused. "Well there's your answer, BYE!" Yale said as he ran away from a still pissed Taupe.

5 minutes later

After Taupe finally calmed down, and Pyrrha left because she got a call from her sponsors, they finally all sat around in a circle.

Since she was the one that called this meeting, Ruby spoke first. "Well, I called this meeting so that the freshman years can get to know each other. I called all the team leaders, but only three teams answered." At this she looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes before jumping up with a happy look on her face. "And what a better way to get to know each other than by introductions and weapons? I'll go first, my name is Ruby Rose, and this is Crescent Rose." She said as she stood up and unbound her weapon, into its scythe form. "She's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." she said before putting it into gun mode, then away. "So who's next?" she asked as she sat down.

"I'll go," said Weiss

skipping the cannon cast

Taupe started talking as he pulled out his revolvers, "My name is Taupe Floyd, and this is Chaos Burst." He then put them away, and brought out a colt revolver, "And this baby is for the armored Bitches that can't take a hit." He said as he showed the chamber to be a .50 cal. Revolver chamber. And put it up.

Yale Jumped as he pulled out a Machete. "MY NAME IS YALE METALLICA! AND THIS LOVELY LADY IS CARNICERO. CARNICERO MEANS BUTCHER IN SPANISH, SO JUST POINT ME IN A DIRECTION AND I'LL MAKE EVEN THE MOST PERFECT BUTCHER JEALOUS!" He spoke as he swung Carnicero around, before getting tackled and knocked out by Taupe.

Seeing that his other teammate was embarrassed and not caring for the K.O. beside him, Yeller pulled out his Bow, "My name is Yeller Seger, and this is Lièrén, which means Hunter in Chinese (traditional)." He said before putting up his bow and steeping away giving Dustin the stage.

"We-Well, my name is Dustin Aerosmith, my walking stick is my weapon, and it doesn't have a name." he said before hiding behind Yeller.

Seeing that his team were the only ones that haven't gone Shura spoke up, "My name is Shura Kong, and this," he pulled out his glaive and put it into battle mode, "is Wukong."

"Question, are you overcompensating for something there Shura?" asked Yang with a smirk on her face.

"Well why don't you come over here and find out Blondie?" said Shura wiggling his eyebrows.

"MOVING ON! My name is Kevin Snakeroot, and this is Lone Star." Said a blushing? Angry? Kevin as he pulled out his bastard sword, and turned it into a shotgun, "and he's also a SPAS-12." Before sheathing it.

"My name is Evan Thorn, and these are Night Burner." Spoke Evan as he brought out his gauntlets, "These are Gauntlets that can take on the properties of Dust." And put them away.

Nico just unsheathed his wakizashi and began, "My name is Nico Bengal, these are my swords the right one is Kakou, and the left is Kemono. They stand for Fall and Beast respectfully." He then Sheathed them and continued, "They are named as to say 'Fall of the Beast."

By this point Yale had woken up but was a little out of it, "HeHe. Are we talking about *hick* semblances? Mine is Hard light constructions *hick*" before passing out again.

If anything Ruby became even more excited and began speaking, "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, Now I'll go first and we will go in the order from last time…..

Skipping to OC's (ya'll know their semblances)

"Well," began Taupe, "My semblance is basically a danger sense, I can sense danger before it happens and where it is coming from, but I can't tell what it is or how dangerous it is, also it is always active."

"I have Photo-kinesis, and I mainly use it to give myself arrows. My light acts like a fire in the sense that it burns at the touch."

"M-My Semblance it the ability to make wind blades, that is how I mainly fight, they are able to cut through most material that I try out."

Shura decided to give a practical example and set his coat on fire, freaking out all but his team who had already seen this, "My Semblance allows me to absorb fire to increase my strength, speed, stamina, and durability, and it gives me a high-speed healing factor." He said as his coat was still on fire, before absorbing it, "I'm also immune to fire as a result."

Disappointed in the fact that he couldn't show off Kevin started talking, "My semblance allows me to know where everyone is and what they are doing within a range of myself, I can even feel a bullet as it enters my range and can react to it almost instantly." He said with pride, before going sour, "It also can never be turned off."

Chuckling Evan activated his semblance, and became all but invisible, "My semblance allows me to Camouflage myself to the point that if you didn't know I was there to begin with you couldn't tell the difference." Everyone followed his voice before he went silent and appeared behind Ruby, which was 10 feet away from his last known position, "Boo!" he said making all of team RWBY, JNPR, and TYDY jump, before taking his seat.

Not one to be outdone, Nico too activated his semblance, and punched the floor…. Only for his hand to go through it without damaging the floor. "My semblance gives me intangibility, I can still feel my body, and can move and interact, but all attacks go through me, and all my attacks go through my opponent."

First day of class

After a week full of getting to know each other, the campus, and other students, it was finally the first day of class. They had just gotten up from the table, and where getting ready when Shura's Scroll went off to "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce.

"Yes, what is it Uncle?"….. "Really? He'll bring his fleet, as well as specialist Schnee and you?"… "Of course I'm not insulting your fighting capabilities. After all they are just as good as your ability to get a girl pregnant. How many kids do you have now? 7? 8?"…. "See what I mean? You have 10 kids that you know of, that at the very least is a skill not many have and even fewer want." …. "Bye." CLICK

Kevin, being the only one dressed and ready, asked the question on everyone's mind, "Who was that? And what was that about?"

Shura sighed before he too finished and sat down, "That was my Uncle Shu Kong, and he is an Atlas military Specialist. As for what that was about, well his boss decided that in order to bring the Amity Coliseum to Vale he needs to bring the whole damn military and two Specialists."

By this point Nico was done and Evan only had on his shirt, pants, belt, and shoes. "Yes, but what about that last bit?"

"Well my uncle is kind of a womanizer, and I am willing to bet all my money on him having a different girl in his bed every night."

"FUCK IT! KEVIN COME HELP WITH THIS TIE!"

5 minutes later

They got several looks while going to class, the first thing the other students noticed was that Evan didn't bother to get dressed past the tie and that he still wear his green cloak and necklace, and Shura's tail was no longer hidden, so it was swaying behind him as he walked.

Shura looked up to admire the sky when he saw a red curtain be cut horizontally. Paying no mind he continued to Professor Ports class, as he read his schedule he noticed something, _'Why do we have two Doctors as teachers?'_

Ports class

It was near the end of class and all of team SNKE had different reactions. Shura was interested and had taken notes all throughout Professor Ports story, Nico was meditating while still listening, Kevin had cracked open the textbook and was reading about different types of Grimm, and Evan was reading a book that he had borrowed from Blake the day before.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Instantly Weiss's hand flew into the air as she said, "I do sir!"

"Well then let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent."

Skip battle

"Now then, seeing as we have enough time for another battle, who else believes in themselves?" Port Said as he looked around the room before his eyes set on someone, "Mr. Snakeroot, why don't you come down here and give it a try?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kevin walked down to the main floor and called his locker. When his locker got there he grabbed his coat, shield and Lone Star before sending it back. Facing the other cage in the room he nodded towards Port, who opened the gate.

What stepped out of the gate was an Alfa Beowulf. The beast wasted no time rushing the seemingly easy prey, only for Kevin to sidestep it and slice it in half in one swing.

"HO HO. It appears that we are in the presence of a true hunter in training, and perhaps even closer to being a hunter than we think. But I'm afraid that will be all for the day. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember, STAY VIGILANT. CLASS DISMISSED."

After they left his class they stopped by the locker room to put Kevin's stuff back before heading to Dr. Oobleck's class. During the class they all started reading from the textbook due to his quick speech.

After his class they went to Dr. Pence's class titled Dust Studies.

When they entered the room they could tell that this teacher would be strict. Along all the walls of the room were pictures of different dust types, what they do, and how they are made. In the actual room itself were 3 seating areas with a walkway between each section, and in the direct center of the front of the room sat the Doctor himself at his desk. Dr. Pence looked to be in his 50's with grey hair in a buzz cut and wearing a grey business suit with a brown satchel bag full of something. His desk held a glass case full of dust crystals with labels telling what they were, it also had 2 stacks of paper, one stack was at the edge of the desk, and while the other was in front of him with a pen in hand it looked like he was grading them.

After everyone had arrived and the bell had rung, Dr. Pence finally put down his pen and looked up, staring his cold grey eyes into everyone else's making them feel like he was staring into their soul.

In a strict voice on would expect to hear from a military officer, he spoke. "In this class I will teach you how to use and identify different dust types, from using lightning dust to power your house, to using fire dust to explode a Grimm horde. That is of course hoping at least a quarter of you aren't as stupid as you look." During his speech he had stood up and walked to the front of his desk and finished looking at Jaune and Team CRDL. He then started to call role until he got to Pyrrha's name, "Pyrrha Nikos, our recent….. Celebrity. I hope you don't expect your fame to pass this class for you." And moved on only to raise his eyes at reading who was in Team SNKE.

End of class

It was the end of class and the bell was about to ring for lunch. "RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

"Class dismissed, Mr. Thorn please stay behind."

Telling his team to go on to the cafeteria for lunch, Evan walked up to the desk and stood in front of it waiting for Dr. Pence to speak.

"Now Mr. Thorn, I will be direct and say that I was a good friend of your father, and I believe you were never told how he died am I correct?" he said as he raised his eyebrow at the end.

"No sir, my mother told me she would tell me when I was older, but she never got the chance." Evan spoke with his head bowed.

At this Dr. Pence stood up and walked to the back wall, staring at a picture of a purple crystal titled 'Gravity Dust'. "15 years ago we got sent on a mission to the jungles in the uninhabited part of mistral. We had been getting strange stories of a new Grimm species in the area, and our team had been sent to track it down, and if possible, destroy it.

 _ **Dr. Sam Pence**_

 _He was dressed in his military camo uniform (think of the U.S Marines) and was in a helicopter, to his left was Jon Thorn, he too was In uniform. Jon's hazel eyes were both focused and excited as his wife had given birth to his daughter a few days earlier, his build, while not overly muscular, was still buff. In front of him was Odin Valkyrie, the man was also in uniform with a small ginger mustache and goatee. His single blue eye full of loneliness since his wife died and his daughter was kidnapped at birth. His left eye was covered by an eye-patch, and his build could put a bodybuilder to same. And finally beside Odin was Alex Pine, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, and his lean build misguiding his strength._

 _As they landed they each grabbed the standard assault rifle and pistol, plus their own weapons. For Sam this was his collapsible longsword named_ _Riesentöter_ _*. Jon grabbed a pair of missile launching gauntlets, Odin grabbed a spear, and hammer, and Alex put on a belt of throwing knifes infused with burn dust._

 _They walked through the forest until they came to a lake, deciding to rest they set up camp while Sam stood guard. Then it happened so fast he barely had time to jump out of the way from being swallowed whole as a snake like Grimm with spikes on its mask and back lunged at him, failing to eat him whole, but taking his right leg from the knee down, and getting a face full of explosives from Jon._

 _Sadly that was not enough as it just turned around and lunged again, Jon, Alex and Odin unloaded rounds onto its thick hide as it drew closer before they jumped out of the attack and threw away their rifles. Jon ran towards Sam and started administering first aid, and activating an emergency S.O.S._

 _Meanwhile Odin and Alex were both fighting the Grimm, Alex soon learned that all his knifes would bounce off its skin, and Odin's spear was snapped by the beast when it chomped down on it. Seeing his spear was broke Odin charged in with his hammer raised high….. And got eaten whole. Seeing this Alex ran over to help get Sam up to hopefully outrun it. But as he got halfway it lunged and took off his entire upper half._

 _Seeing he was the last one standing the Grimm stared down Jon before smacking him through the air using its tail that was hidden in the bushes the whole time. It then struck into his torso killing him slowly._

 _Before it could turn to kill him, the sound of an airship engine drove it to diving into the lake. And all Sam saw after that was black._

"When I woke up, I was the last survivor. Soon after I quit the military and got a doctrine in Dust and became a teacher. I was also to give it a name, I chose 'Ragnarok'."

Hearing this Evan's fist balled up before relaxing. "So why even tell me this? After all you basically just gave me a reason not to like you."

Hearing this made Dr. Pence smirk, "Because I'm hoping that when you cross this Grimm, you kill it for all the lives it has taken and destroyed. And to answer your second statement, you're too much like your father to hate someone for events out of their control. Now if that is all I believe you have the rest of the day to enjoy." And like that Evan walked out of class, and for the first time in years felt a sense of purpose.

A few weeks later

It had been a few weeks and all of team SNKE had settled in, but they had noticed something off with Jaune. Lately he had stopped going to the weekly "Freshman Get-togethers" held by team RWBY, and he had begun hanging out with team CRDL even though just a few days before they had been at each other's throats.

"Well, we have the field trip to Forever Falls tomorrow; we can always corner Cardin and force him to tell us what he's done to make Jaune his bitch. Then if he has done something we kick his ass." Stated Evan above the shouting match between Kevin and Shura over what the best food in the world is. _"Those fools, everyone knows the food of Oum is Neapolitan Ice-Cream."_

"Well anyways seeing as we have a long day tomorrow, we better get some sleep." Said Nico as he walked up the stairs, not caring for the fight below him. _"Those baka's, the true food of Oum is brownies."_ And soon after they all fell asleep.

 _ **Evan**_

 _It was the day after he had become King, and true to his word in front of him where three fresh graves. The one on the left read simply 'Balrog Bison, a worthy opponent'. The one in the middle read, '_ Forest, _a truly loyal friend'. And the last one to the right read, 'Sarah Thorn, the greatest little sister in the world'._

 _As he was on his knees crying for the loss of his last living family, he failed to notice a figure walking up to him. He stopped crying as he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see his teacher with a sad smile on his face, and a thousand yard stare in his eyes._

" _You know kid, it does get better with time, and many people have their own coping mechanisms. But I have to ask, what will you do now? After all the only reason you wanted to be king is now buried." He asked with concern in his voice and hope in his eyes._

 _Evan just faced his sisters grave and spoke with determination, "I'll leave, and take my title with me. And one day, when I'm strong enough, I will rip this organization apart and leave no survivors." After saying his fist clenched._

 _His teacher just sighed before walking to tree and picking up a suitcase and a nodachi sword. The sword was in a green sheath and had a handle wrapped in green cloth and a Black Hand Guard in the shape of a 4 leaf clover. Evan knew that sword very well as it had been his friends before he died, and thus he knew that if one was to unsheathe the blade they would see a green wind dust infused blade._

" _As you can see your friend left you his sword, your sister however put your gift in the suitcase." Automatically taking the suitcase from his hands the opened it to show Sarah's necklace*, a green cloak, and two bracelets. He automatically put the necklace and cloak on, but looked confused on why their where bracelets._

 _His teacher cleared his throat before speaking, "From what I understand the cloak has metal strands woven into the fabric, and the reason behind this was two-fold. Reason one is the simple fact that it is a good defense against blades and other non-bludgeoning weapons. And two is that you can activate a metal lock on your bracelets making so you can potently glide long distances."_

 _Nodding his head Evan put on the bracelets, and faced his teacher. "If I am to defeat this organization I need to be strong, so please train me harder than ever, and don't stop until you feel I am ready."_

 _He just laughs and made a come with motion. "From this day until I'm finished with you, you will call me Tedd-Sensei."_

Evan for the first time since coming to beacon wake up without a cold sweat. "This calls for a drink."

Soon after if on was to look in his room they would question how he keep downing a bottle of whisky as fast as he was, and why he was drinking at 3:00 in the morning anyways.

 _ **Jaune**_

After the whole class was in the airship, Jaune noticed Evan had a faraway look in his eyes and went to see why….. Only to be blocked by Kevin who had a hunted look on his face. "Don't, we found him this morning with bottles all over his room and crying for someone named Sarah. I think it's best to leave him be for now." He said before walking away.

Shrugging Jaune walked away as well and sat down next to Cardin earning him a look from teams RWBY and TYDY, a worried look from team JNPR, and a stoney look from the aware members of SNKE.

 _ **Team SNKE**_

Shura was currently looking at Jaune setting next to Cardin who was holding a box of something and glaring at Pyrrha. But before his curiosity got ahold of him Ms. Goodwitch gave them the speech about the what, where, and how to do their mission, and soon after they landed.

Kevin then grabbed a mostly unresponsive Evan and drug him toward a tree with Nico and Shura behind him and started to gather the sap. "So, Shura do we go after Cardin before or after we turn in our jars?"

"After." Shura said with a look of indifference on his face, "This way we will have finished our mission and nothing will interfere to the point that we have to start over." "Fair enough."

At the airship

They had just put up the jars of sap when they heard a roar from a Grimm and a member of team CRDL yelling about an Ursa. Instantly they all ran towards the sound, even the until then unresponsive Evan who had snapped out of it with the roar, and was now looking for a fight.

When they got there it was to see Jaune start walking away and an Ursa Major on the ground missing a head. But as he got to the tree line and Cardin started to move, a group of 10 Ursa Minors walked into the clearing, and Evan suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing before the group of Grimm and slamming his bare fist into the first one's head making it go flying backwards so hard it was desentigrading before it hit the ground. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Evan yelled as he charged the small group and proceeded to kill them all as his team, Cardin, and Jaune all watched in Shock of how quick he was to go from unresponsive to an unstoppable killing machine.

The first Grimm Evan engaged died by a headshot, beheading it. The second and third ones died by having their heads slammed together with enough force to crush the other upon impact. The fourth and fifth Ursa charged him, both swigging their claws to cut down this new threat. Only for them to notice they no longer had the arms they swung with connected to them, and instead they had their own arms through their torsos. the sixth through eighth ones also charged directly behind the last group only for Evan to grab number six by its neck and use it as a shield from the other two's attacks, killing it. He then used the reminder of the ursa as a club to beat them to death before it disappeared. The last one seemed to be a little on the heavy side and more plaiting and size then a normal Ursa, but not enough to be called and Major. It seemed to study Evan and its pack before charging. When it got within striking distance it stood up on its hind legs and prepared to strike, only for Evan's Bare hand to go through its chest were its heart would be and killed it instantly.

After the show Jaune was in too much awe to say anything and Cardin just said, "Remind me never to piss him off, ever."

Without looking his way Jaune replied, "I think it's too late for that"

*GULP*

A few weeks later

We tune in to see most of team SNKE in their usual dress except for Shura who, for a reason not even he knew of, was wearing a red and black suit.

It was the Friday before fall break and the team was going to the port to board a ship to vale for the rest of the day when they ran into team RWBY.

Shura, seeing his fellow team leader, spoke first, "So little red, why are you going to vale?"

"Well Weiss wants to look at the Vytal Festival preparations, and something else she hasn't told us. What about you." She asked with her cocked to the side and her eyes wide. ( **AN: aawwwwww. Wait, you weren't supposed to see this.)**

Shura chuckled before answering the question from the adorable girl. "Well, seeing as we have a week off, and almost none of us have been in the main city of Vale, we have decided to go sightseeing. And no we will not go with you as we would like to find our own way around."

Ruby pouted but nodded her head and waved goodbye while walking away before freezing and looking behind Shura.

When Shura turn around he saw a sight that would make all other men in the school jealous because of what he was seeing. Standing there with a blush on her face was Velvet dressed in a (please put color of choose here Sam) party dress with matching heels and her hair (put style here as well Sam).

As a blush entered his face Evan walked over. "I hope you don't mind but I set you up with a date with 'that cute upperclassman' you like. So what do you think?"

"I think I owe you three tubs of Neapolitan Ice-cream. Thank-you Evan."

"No problem boss, now go on that date we can find our way around ourselves. Now go get em' monkey."

"Right after you, you overgrown ape."

They just laughed before they went different directions, one with a beautiful bunny faunas to an airship to the nicer part of Vale. And the other becoming the temporary leader of the team leading them toward a more sight-seeing part of vale.

When they landed none of them were impressed as it was the port they had entered to go to beacon. "Well how are we going to do this?" asked Kevin as he raised his eyebrow. Evan just chuckled, "Well I was thinking of letting you piss-poor direction skills to get lost and then start our sightseeing."

Kevin just frowned, "That's not nice, but," He said before smiling, "how much you want to bet the boss-man will be doing a different kind of sightseeing after his date?" Only to get double slapped on the head

"HEY, IT COULD HAPPEN!"

"BAKA! / PERVERT!"

1 hour later

True to his word, less than an hour after they had followed Kevin they were lost. However that was 15 minutes ago, and right now they were listening to a skinny, well-dressed man playing a violin in the street with children and adults all round. And the sound of the violin and the man's voice was enough to entrap them in place

After the piece was done and everyone else had left, they approached him. Nico was oddly enough the first to speak, "So what was that last song called?" The man relied in a soft gentleman-like voice, "The last piece I played is titled "Come Little Children" and yes while the song does sound a little creepy, the kids love to hear me play it, and the parents don't mind, as long as I keep the more, disturbing, songs away from them."

Nice just blinked, "I see, thank you for the information. My names Nico Bengal." He said sticking his hand out to shake hands. The stranger took his hand and spoke, "Jack Nickleson, nice to meet you." After releasing his hand he tipped his top-hat and gave a good-bye and headed down the street violin case in hand.

"Well that was a thing."

Later that night

As it turned out Kevin had done his job to well, as the last bulkhead had most likely left the station by now, and they were still stuck in downtown Vale. And despite this Kevin was still trying to lead.

"I'm telling you, this alley will take us to the port."

The other two just looked at him, then at the absolute darkness of the alley. And Evan spoke, "Kevin if we went down there we would most likely be mugged." Then Kevin's face got a puzzled look on it. "Hey, guys, less than five seconds ago this alley was empty, and now two figures just appeared out of no wear.

It was then they heard the sound of a crying child, before a scream and the sound of blood hitting the wall, and if one was to look some of it even made it out of the darkness.

Not wasting any time they ran in to hopefully save a child, but when they got there the child looked horrible. He was badly starved and injured, his clothes wear mere rags, and the five claw marks on his chest was deep enough to show ripped organs and broken bones.

All of a sudden a maniac's laughter filled the alley as an average height man walked out of the shadows. The man wear a white mask with a giant grin on his face and long nose and some questionable dress **(think of Laughing Jack's clothing and appearance)** and on his gloves were the finger claws still wet with blood.

The maniac kept laughing before starting to melt into a shadow and saying in a harsh high-pitched tone of voice, "Remember my name hunters, remember the name of LAUGHING JACK." "ZAHAHAHAHAHA"

1 hour later

They had finally made it to the port, and were lucky enough to catch one of the last airships of the night.

As soon as they landed they all sprinted towards Ozpin's office, not noticing a certain pare they ran by. When they got to the office and barged in, only to see Ozpin speaking to Ms. Goodwitch, and someone on his scroll.

"My, my. May I ask why three of my best students just barged into my office out of breath, and looking like you saw someone get killed?"

Evan being the least out of breath, spoke for them all, "Sir, that is because we have."

At this Ozpin lost his smirk and the humorous look in his eyes as his face hardened, and Ms. Goodwitch's eyes got wide.

Ozpin then put the other person on hold and spoke in a stony voice, "Tell me everything from start to finish."

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Ok so we have finally met the first antagonist of this story. Before anyone asks, yes I know that him being a child killer using claws is based off of Freddy, speaking of Freddy Laughing Jack has a lot in common with him. Also I know that compared to the prologue the Ursa fight wasn't as impressive, I would like to point out that now where did I say he drew Night Burner, so he killed 10 Ursa with his bare hands….. badass. Oh and here's an omake.**

 _Omake: When they got Home_

When the remaining members of team SNKE go to their house, all they heard were moans of pleasure coming from the kitchen. They all just decided to ignore whatever was going on in there and just go to bed when they heard a female voice say, "You like that don't you Shura."

They all had different reactions for Evan he swear to never cook in that kitchen again. For Nico he was just surprised that Shura worked so fast, but considering who his uncle was he decided he must have learn from him. Kevin just wished he was in Shura's shoes, only with Yang instead of Velvet.

After unfreezing Evan and Nico go upstairs to sleep while Kevin went to sneak a peek. When he looked in he saw them seating at the table with Shura eating a banana spit, and Velvet eating a piece of carrot cake. Shrugging his shoulders he too went upstairs never noticing that they had smirks on their faces and their clothes were wrinkly.

 ***- German for "Giant Slayer"**

 **Also here's another theme song**

Laughing Jack: Come Little Children- Katethegreat19 (youtube)


	7. The Season Finale

**Ok, now that graduation season is over with (and I've started working full time) here comes the final chapter of volume 1. Also a lot of statements and flashbacks have influence and lore behind them, so if you think you have figured out something don't be afraid to review or P.M. me.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **The Season Finale**

 _ **Team SNKE**_

 _On other news the child murderer known as Laughing Jack has not been caught, and as of last night has claimed his 23_ _rd_ _victim in just two days…_

Whatever the news lady would have said was cut off as a fist went through Team SNKE's TV, and a visibly angry Evan was the cause of this.

"Uh, Evan you do know that TV cost over 500 Lien, Right?" asked Shura, who quickly regretted it as a box smacked his face, making the chair he was sitting in fall backwards.

"There's your money." He said before walking outside and to a training room to relieve his anger.

Seeing Evan had left the other two members of Team SNKE sighed in relief. Ever since Friday night 'Laughing Jack' had claimed over 20 victims, and all of them children ranging from 5 to 14, each of them looking like they had been tortured for a while and the police also said that the killer was going farther with every death. And as It turns out Evan has a soft spot for kids, so Jack better hope death has mercy because he won't.

Soon after Evan left the building, and Shura got the chair back up, there was a knock at the door. Shura sighed, "Come in Shanon."

"So, he's still not over the fact that this killer targets kids? I'm not saying that he doesn't have to care, but at this point it shouldn't bother him as much."

Shura again sigh before dismissing the other two members of his team, "This never leaves us, but from what I've been told by Evan, he didn't have a nice childhood, and because of that childhood he has an…. instinct to make all other children's life's better. And now that this has happened his instincts are telling him to protect them, but unlike before he's stuck. That is why he's so high-strung right now."

Hearing this Shanon's ears dropped, "You know I can relate, I never had a childhood." Who then saw Shura's Sympathetic face before snapping. "Look I don't want your pity, I just want to show I can relate."

"Well then go and tell him yourself, **I** have had enough of being the middleman of this team."

Hearing this, her cat grin came up and she laughed, before doing as told and went to go talk to Evan.

Few minutes later (story time)

When Shanon finally found Evan he was doing push-ups, "501,502,503….."

Clearing her throat to get his attention she spoke, "Met me on the roof, I have a story to tell you."

After they got to the roof she encased them in an ice dome.

"What you are about to hear is a secret to even my own team, and don't give me that look, they know the general happenings but not the full story. Any ways I guess it's best to start from the beginning."

"I was born to two cat faunas in Mistral , and about 2 years after my birth my mother had given me a little brother, however when I was 5 my family was attacked by the late Uchiha Royal Family. Both me and my 3 year old brother were kidnapped while our parents were killed. For the next few years the two of us would be trained to become assassins, and at age 9 I had taken my first life. Ever since that day the Uchiha's would send me or my brother after political rivals. When I was 15 I was sent after headmaster Ozpin, and well seeing as the two of us are still alive you can clearly see who the winner was."

"So defeated and having had my face seen I ran back to the only safe place I knew of, my parents' house. Of course what little of it was left was rotted, but this was what lead to me doing what I did." See closed her eyes and smiled remembering the sight before frowning.

"I went back to the family and killed them all. In the end all that was left were a burning and frozen property, a lot of dead bodies, and my little brother. I told my brother to come with me and we could be free, but his mind was already made up. He had, unknown to me, cut off his own cat ears and tail and declared me his enemy before cutting me deeply across the waist, barely missing all my vital organs, and left me to die." At this she started to cry heavily and Evan quickly put her into a hug to try and calm her down, and after a few minutes it worked and see continued still in his hug and getting sleepy, "Soon after Ozpin showed up and saved my life."

"What is your brother's name?" asked Evan with a small amount of anger in his voice barely hearable.

"If I tell you, you cannot hurt him, after all he's my brother, and even if he kills me I don't want him hurt." She said with a face that spoke of unwavering willpower

"Fine." He said with heavy disappointment.

"His name is Buru, Buru Reijingu." And a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

That night

After taking Shanon home and enduring the teasing from Mae. Evan and Co. decided to hit downtown to try and find Laughing Jack. And if one was to look they would find them in the alleyways of downtown vale.

As they walked down the alley they all felt like they were being watched. But none of them acted until clawed hand swiped at Kevin, who quickly dodged and got out Lone Star. However by the time they had focused on him he was fading into the shadows like smoke.

"Damnit, his semblance is like Evans and Nico's put together. It allows for him to become one with the shadows, so any kind of Light ability would be best right now." During his last sentence he had set his duster ablaze, and kept it ablaze.

The other members decided to follow they're leader's example and did their best to survive. The first one he went after was one of what he deemed the weakest threat, Nico. But when he was about to strike him Nico turned intangible, and he jumped right through him and into Evans now glowing red gauntlet covered fist that set his feathers on fire, and he had to shed his feathers before he could melt into the shadows.

He then came out in the wall behind Kevin and jabbed for his spine, only for him to sidestep and deliver a cut down the arm and barely missing his neck.

Having had enough of this game of hide and seek, Shura put even more power behind his duster, making it light up the alley, and making Jack flee.

Kevin was the first to speak, "Well that was disappointing."

And silently they all agreed.

Even later

After much debate, they had decided to call in Team TYDY, and were slightly glad that the only two able to come were Yeller and Dustin.

By the time the others got to Vale an hour had passed, and multiple airships had passed towards the shipyard.

"About time you two got here." Said Kevin

"Well, good sir, I would love to see you get an airship to here from beacon after hours." Stated Yeller as he folded his hands.

Kevin just nodded his head as he just remembered what time it was.

"W-why don't you go ahead and tell us why you n-need us." Said Dustin as to get home quicker, back to his sweet, sweet bed.

After explanation

No later had they finished than did all the lights on the street go out, and a mad chuckle filled the air.

"ZAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So we meet again, and it seems you brought some friends. Oh well, the more to kill, the merrier. ZAHAHAHAHAHA!" The now living shadow said as his voice came from all directions. And before any of them could move, he had appeared behind Dustin and slashed down across his back, easily shattering his aura, but not cutting his skin. But before he could strike again he had to turn into shadows to avoid from getting his skull crushed in buy Evan.

"ZAHAHAHA! Well, what are you going to do now? I know what you can do, and I've just took out one of your backup. ZAHAHAHAHA!"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT-UP?!" Screamed Evan has he ripped a street-lamp from the ground and swug it around to try and hit Jack.

While Evan was going on a rage, Yeller decided to fire a light arrow into the sky, lighting up the sky, and taking out the shadows. As it was Evan was in mid-swing and Jack was right in the way as his eyes grow wide in the fact of his sudden tangibility. And when he got hit his aura shattered and his ribs broke as he got sent flying back through a brick wall of a bank, making the siren go off.

That didn't stop Evan as he threw down the street-lamp, and cracked his knuckles as he approached his opponent. When he got to Jack he picked him up by his hair, seeing all the injuries. Most of his ribs where broke, his right leg was broken and so was his right arm. The blood, sweat, and other fluids washing some of his makeup off his face, showing his white skin.

"You killed multiple children, and for that you die." And with less than a second his fist went through Jacks chest, and the two extra people that had joined the team had luckily been out of sight of the kill, but that didn't mean they didn't see the blood on his hands, or the statement from his mouth.

"Why did you kill him?" asked Yeller comforting Dustin as he threw-up on the side of the road.

"I've learned in my life that it is better to kill my opponents than to allow them to live and come back to bite me in the ass. That and pieces of shit like him don't deserve to live."

And like that the reign of Laughing Jack was brought to an end. They soon heard sirens coming their way and they began to head back to the airport.

about halfway to the airport, they heard explosions from their left, and saw a bulkhead heading away before they changed courses towards the place of the explosion.

When they got there Evans arm was clean, and there were two airships crashed on the ground, and police gathered all around the area, with a few talking to Team RWBY and a limo driving away.

After Team RWBY finished talking, Kevin walked up to Yang, "Hey Yang, um, would you like to go on a date this Friday?"

"Why of course Hot Stuff."

The only people not cheering for the new couple were Ruby and Evan. The latter of the two was holding his hand out, while the younger one pouted before forking over some lien.

"I told you he would make the first move did I not?"

"Why couldn't Yang just make the first move?" wepped a now crying Ruby, who was thinking of all the modifications on Crescent Rose she could have done with the money.

' _Now to give Yang her share of the loot'_

 **End**

 **It was short, but I liked it. Now I need a beta reader. So if anyone would like to beta this story, or has any suggestions for a beta then I'm all ears.**

 **Now, no one answered the poll from chapter two, so there is no winner. The next volume will have at least three different things happening. Chapters will get pretty long, however here is a hint of what is going to be in the next volume.**

 _Preview_

 _A beautiful woman walks up to a figure bent in the shadow if a tree, and put her hand on its shoulder. "Jack are you ok?"_

 _The figure looks up to reveal a crying Jack Nickleson. "I just had to bury my brother Jill, how do you think I feel?"_

" _Don't worry hun. They will pay for killing him." She says before helping him up and walking away._

 _As they walked away the wind blew the tree enough for light to hit a tombstone which read-_

' _Here lays Adam Nickleson. May he rest in peace'_

 _End_

 **Have a nice summer.**

 **Edit (10/22/2018)- I'm currently 3/4 done with V2 and the next chapter should be out on Halloween.**


	8. The Many Days of Volume 1

**Hello I'm back! And before you start throwing things all I have for my defense is that collage+work= a pain in the ass. Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **The Many Days of Volume 1**

 _ **Team SNKE**_

It was a few days after they meet up with the other teams for the first time when they called another meeting near the edge of school to discuss training.

"So what did you call us here for blonde?" asked Yang

' _Your a blonde yourself"_ was the collective thoughts of all others in the room other than the knocked out Yale.

"Well, my fellow blonde, if you must know we called a meeting to discuss everyone's training. Our team is willing to teach everyone here…" Shura said before he was rudely interrupted.

"And what makes you think that we need help from you lot of barbarian's?" came Weiss's response.

This time Evan spoke, "Because each of us can take on the entire freshman class and come out of it mostly unscathed, add to the fact that I am at least proficient in most weapons in the world and am considered a master of two different fighting types, I think you may like our help in covering all your bases."

"Umm, Evan."

"Yes Ruby?"

"What about being called a barbarian?"

"Truth be told I can be considered one in some aspects but no one else on my team even come close."

"Hay, how did you divide your time to those weapon and types evanly?"

*Groan* "Yang that was as bad as dad's puns."

"You take that back!" Yang said as she started chasing her now running sister.

"But it's the truth!" said the now almost dot-like sister

' _Is this how school is going to be?'_

"I'M UP AND READY TO….. PUPPY!" shouted the now awake Yale as he chased a beowolf that got too close to their meeting spot.

 _ **Kevin & Evan**_

Kevin and Evan where downtown the next day.

"What are we here for again Evan?"

"Like I told everyone else, I have a building in downtown with all the weapons I've gained over the years."

"I get that but why do we have to go now?"

"Because I need the weapons that are most like the ones the other teams have in order to train them effectively."

"And the guns?"

"That's your specialty is it not? Anyway we're here." he said as they stopped in front of a seemingly rundown building.

"I thought you said it would be in good condition." Kevin said with a raised brow.

"Do you always judge a book by its cover?" asked Evan before he walked in.

"No, not all the time," he said before mumbling "at least I don't think I do."

When they got inside Evan went to the stars before going down with Kevin following until they got to a metal door with a keypad to the side.

"I still don't know why...oh." Kevin started before Evan opened the door to show an underground bunker with its walls full of weapons, and even some on the ceiling and on racks all over the room which itself was gigantic.

"You were saying Kevin?"

"... How did you manage this?"

"Well, believe it or not this used to be my house until four years ago, after that I paid for an underworld construction crew to create this place in secret. And since no one wants to mess with me after what happened two years ago so they left this place to fall."

"What happened two years ago?"

"A massacre" was all the answer he got before they started gathering weapons.

"Hey what're these ones over here!" shouted Kevin as he stood in front of a case containing two swords and a full body suit.

"Ah, those are my most prized weapons outside of Night Burner. The giant blade I got after defeating a bandit who decided he was unstoppable because he had that sword, funny part was he might have had a point if he could lift the thing. And as far as I know its name is 'Bolt' and as you can see it was named that for having Lightning Dust infused in the blade."

"It looks like Frostbite that the criminal Wacian uses."

"Hmm, as far as I know there is no connection."

As they took one last look at the giant yellow blade they turned toward the green nodachi.

"This is a gift from an old friend of mine, it used to be his blade until he couldn't use it anymore. It's name is 'Tornado' and it has the ability to throw wind blades and I have yet to meet its maximum cutting potential."

Hearing this Kevin got a big grin on his face, "so what have you been able to cut with those blades?"

Seeing his partners grin he returned the favor, "Ever heard of the part of the forest outside of Vale that suddenly gained a giant clearing in in one day?" To which Kevin nodded. "One swing."

"And finally the suit," he said with a sad smile, "This was Sarah's battle suit. It is made of highly protective skin-tight material with slots for Dust crystals on the back of the hands and on the waist. You can mix and match dust crystals to obtain different effects for each one. It is currently in use by a friend of mine when she is in town and has the need for it."

"How protective is the material?"

"It won't completely stop rifle fire, but no knife or handgun is getting past it. Sure you might get a bruise but that's better than being dead."

"Yeah, by the way what do we have left to get?"

"Well most of them were easy, Pyrrha uses spear, sword, and shield so I got the weapons closest to her size. Juane was the same, Rin will be trained on how to use the knife he has hidden on him, and Nora uses a massive hammer, so sledge anyone?"

"How do you know Rin has a knife on him?"

"Years on the streets teaches you to learn how to tell who has what." he lied without missing a beat.

"And as for team TYDY I have nothing for Taupe, Yale uses a machete and I have plenty of those laying around. For Dustin I grabbed two quarter staffs so he can learn how to fight without using his semblance for everything, and Yeller uses a bow and I'm not the best aim."

"Ok but I see only two weapons for RWBY why is that?"

"Weiss uses a rapier and while I don't have many, I do have a few. The other is for Blake and for her I have a kusarigama to train he use in her ribbon and Nico can train her in Ittoryu. I can train Yang in hand to hand, and as much as I hate to admit but I've only ever fought one scythe user and he went down in one hit, but I didn't get the weapon."

"Oh, ok do you have anything close to a scythe?"

"I have a naginata but that only goes so far."

"I understand, but it's better than nothing. Grab it and let's go."

 _ **Team TYDY**_

It was a normal day for those of team TYDY. Dustin was reading a book in the corner of the room, Yeller was making tea and biscuits, Yale was running around like a kid in a candy store, and Taupe was running after him screaming about one thing or another while waving his guns in the air.

"...AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE TIME I WENT TO BUST YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF AN ASYLUM, OR…." **(yeah lets leave those two alone)**

Then there was a knock at the door making Dustin walk across the newly made shooting range that was their room to get the door.

"H-hello, wh- who is it?"

"Open up you blubbering buffoon. Don't you know not to keep us ladies waiting?" came the voice of the newly dubbed ice queen on the other side of the door.

"Weiss that was mean." came another younger voice as Dustin was undoing the locks on the door.

"Ruby do be quiet. The only reason I'm even here is because you dragged me here." and by this point Dustin had opened the door to the war zone inside, and before the girls could come in Yale and Taupe rushed out of the room with gunfire being heard all around campus.

"What was that! And why is this room a mess?! Is this the reason we now have holes in our room?!" yelled Weiss as she started to tap her foot with her arms crossed expecting an answer.

"Y-yes, I-I be-believe Taupe is a b-bit trigger h-happy."

"Then why haven't you stopped him?! Why does he still have his guns on him?!" All the while Ruby was being treated to tea time by Yeller.

"This is great Yeller! How do you make such good tea?"

"Well miss Ruby, I am a butler of the Bush house. So I need to know how to do these types of things to do my job." answered Yeller in a gentleman-like tone.

"Oh, so why are you here in Beacon if your a butler?" asked a starry eyed Ruby who seemed to have been chibified in the few seconds it took to for him to refill her cup.

"Well, if you must ask. A few months ago Mistress Rose was killed in a Grimm attack, in retaliation the family sent multiple servants to different places to learn how to kill Grimm from professionals."

"Hmm, I do believe I heard of that attack. Your mistress was the oldest of four making he the heiress am I correct?" stated in Weiss as she took a seat next to Ruby leaving a stiff Dustin at the open door.

"That would be correct miss Weiss. Would you like some snacks to go with your tea?"

"Yes please."

"Right away miss."

And then the two missing members ran into the room, running over Dustin in the process.

"... AND WHEN I GET THERE I FIND OUT THE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THREW YOU OUT CLAIMING YOU TO BE A LOST CAUSE…" **(yeah lets leave this bit dodges several bullets)**

 _ **Team SNKE**_

It was the day before classes start and the four members of team SNKE where relaxing in the living room….. Well most of them where relaxing. Shura was at the moment on his scroll reading the basic information on his teammates, nothing to big just the simple things like Nico not wanting to come to Beacon, Kevin's background in hunting down a criminal, and Evans alcoholic tendencies.

"Hey guys, can I ask you soon somewhat personal questions?" asked Shura as he finally lifted his eyes from his scroll.

"I don't see why not." stated Evan you was currently laid back in the lazyboy with his eyes closed.

"Ok then I guess I'll ask you first. Why do you drink the way you do?"

At this Evan cracked open his right eye to look at him before closing it. "I drink the way I do because of everything that has happened over the past ten years, and no I do not want to talk about it."

"Ok. umm Kevin, why aren't you snapping at the bit to keep tracking down Wacian?" Shura asked Kevin, who was now laying on the couch with his hands behind his neck.

"Thats easy, after a few years of hunting I discovered that if I leave him alone long enough he will come for me. Simple answer for a simple question." he said before returning to his sleep.

Sigh. "Alright, and Nico why do you stay if you didn't want to come in the first place?" and this time he had to look down and to the right of his spot on the final couch to look at a meditating Nico.

"This is a simple answer Shura-san. After finding no way out of this school legally, I decided to continue with my schooling. And during this week I found more reasons to continue being here." he said without moving a flinch except to move his mouth.

At this he got everyone's attention, "And just what is that reason?" asked Evan as he leaned forward in interest.

"The reasoning to you question is easily answered Evan-san. You all interest me." he said as he finally opened his eyes and moved to leave. "Good-day to you all." and exited up the stairs.

After that little scene Kevin went back to sleep, while the last of the team looked at eachother.

"Can I ask you a question Shura?"

"Go ahead."

"How good are you with guns?"

"Well, I have been trained with them over the last four years. So I guess I'm a good shoot."

"How soon can you train me to use different pistols?"

"Pistols only? Shouldn't be that difficult to teach you how to shoot, but before we can do that you will have to learn every part of the gun, what it does, and how to clean it."

"Why do I have to learn all that?" he asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Guns aren't like any other weapon, if one part is out of place or dirty things can go terribly wrong. Matter of fact, when I was training in Atlas one of the soldiers hadn't cleaned the barrel of his gun and ended up blowing a hole in himself because it was clogged up enough the round had nowhere to go except towards him."

Hearing this Evan lost all color on his face, _"And people wonder why I don't use guns."_

"Don't worry that has a one in a million chance of happening, because by the time I'm done with you you'd better remember to care for the weapon. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR CADET?!" Shura said starting lazy until he went full drill sergeant on Evan, who automatically snapped into position with a perfect salute **(not that hard when you've taken four years of NJROTC. I miss those days, DRILL TEAM FOR LIFE!)**.

"SIR YES SIR!"

 _ **Team SNKE**_

Evan chuckled while using his semblance as Kevin passed him not showing any signs of noticing anything wrong, before getting tapped on the back by an invisible hand. This made him go pale before running away yelling something about ghost, while Evan became visible holding his sides from holding in his laughter. This would happen multiple times a week making Kevin believe that that the school is haunted until he found out it was Evan during their fall break.

 _ **Team SNKE**_

It was the first training session of the year and sadly Jaune couldn't make it due too "wanting to hang out with friends".

The first to talk was Kevin, "Now as you know the reason we haven't held this until now was to let everyone settle into school life. How this will work is that Shura will train you in physical fitness, and before anyone complains," he said as he glared at a pouting Ruby and a miffed looking Weiss before continuing, "we are doing this to help with your ability to fight. Our goal is that by the time we finish doing these training session you will be able to fight for long periods of time without stopping, and for that you will need stamina as well as strength and speed."

Seeing his partner stop Evan took over, "And after you do the marry little hike that is your five mile run." At this there were various groans and cries. "Oh stop acting like babies, I could do that run when I was eight. Anyways, after that you will split off between the four of us. I will be sparing with us both using the weapons seen on this rack." he said motioning toward the rack of weapons he got earlier in the month. "Kevin will be teaching the gun aspect, while Nico will help Blake and Yeller. Now get training."

Hearing this Shura hit the play button on a boombox he brought from…. Somewhere, and music began to blast out at Max. Volume.

"What makes a man?

Is it the woman in his arms?

Just 'cause she has big titties?"

At this a blushing Shura hit the stop button so hard he broke the boombox, before throwing it away as he got chased by blushing and enraged females.

" _Well that's not how I would have started the run, but whatever works I guess."_ thought Evan as he turned to choose the first weapon of the day. _"Did I remember to not get the non-lethal versions of these weapons? Oh well what's the worst that can happen?"_

 _ **End**_

 **Now this is the Halloween chapter so there is an omake at the bottom. Also while I was midway through volume 2 I had this idea so I went with writing this. And for those who have been checking this story for chapters, don't worry you will be getting all of volume 2 from today until New Years with one chapter being posted on Thanksgiving and Christmas with omakes for those three holidays. The song that came out of Shura's boombox was "Now You're a Man" by DVDA.**

 _ **Omake:**_

Team Ruby were heading towards the halloween party that team SNKE was hosting in their house, and each of them had dressed up as characters from the game Mario.

Ruby herself was dressed as Mario with a fake mustache and everything. Weiss was dressed as a white haired Princess Peach, Blake was forced into dressing as a female Luigi, and finally Yang was dressed as a female Bowser that she had named Bowsette.

They had just entered the party when Ruby did her best Mario impression, "Let'sa go it'sa mea Rubio, and I'ma here fora the cookies!" she said as she rushed for the snack table. "Well now that my 'Savior' has ran off I can finally go and do what I want." said Weiss as she walked of to hopefully bake a cake.

"Comeon Blake lets meet the life of the party!" exclaimed Yang as she literally drug the cat faunus by her arm toward her boyfriend who was currently dressed as Dracula. "Well hello hot stuff or should I be calling you count tonight?" she asked as he was taking a sip of punch, making him spit it out due to the combination of the tone of voice she used and how she looked at the moment.

"Well, that depends, do you want to go by babe or tyrant tonight?"

"If I say Tyrant does that mean I can be on top?" she asked with a seductive look making Kevin blush so hard a tomato would be jealous and making Blake have a nosebleed.

"You win, so what brings you to my corner of the room Ms. Tyrant?"

"Well Count, I wanted to find my boyfriend is that so hard to ask? Plus I would love to know what everyone is."

"Nya!"

"Cute Blake, anyways starting with JNPR, Jaune is dressed as a knight in plate armor, Nora is dressed as a fairy princess, Oum help us all, Pyrrha is dressed as a genderbent leonidas from the movie 300, and Ren is dressed as a ninja. In my team Shura is dressed as Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, Nico is dressed as a werewolf, I am of course Dracula, and Evan is dressed as Bane from Batman."

"Umm Kevin why does Evan have those lines going into his mouth?" asked Blake who finally stopped the bleeding.

"Well, when he learned who he was going as he demanded to modify the costume so those tubes can filter his alcohol into his mouth at the press of a button." he said as he poured a cup of punch for her and offered it to her.

"Oh, ok" she said before taking the cup and drinking some neither of them noticing the gleam in Yangs eyes.

The next morning

Unlike most mornings none of the older students awoke before Ruby who wondered how she got into the bed she was in before heading downstairs into the living room to find something that would scar her for life.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After all it isn't everyday you find all your friends passed out drunk all over the room in rather interesting positions while missing certain articles of clothing.

 _ **End**_

 **Somehow I feel like I should say these omakes aren't canon for this story? Oh well if you didn't figure that out before now you know.**


	9. Backstory

**KAIDO IS A DRAGON! …..sorry…. One Piece….**

 **So…. who's ready for some backstory? Also the beginning of a training arc starts this chapter, and here's Tedd! And yes I did edit this when that was revealed.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **Backstory**

 _Since the killing of Laughing Jack 2 days ago, there have been 10 other victims found all over Vale. And on a related topic the police have been unable to identify who was Laughing Jack, but they were able to match the late mass murderer to 15 of the 34 murders, and have stated that there might be a second killer as more than half of the murders have not been a mat…._ *CLICK*

Professor Ozpin sighed as he took a sip of his coffee and thought of Monday. The 6 young men had walked in and told of the story. In the end he had to pull a miracle out of his ass to prevent anyone else from finding out and stopping the Police Department from demanding a campus search for anyone that might have killed the newest mass murderer in Vales history. So yeah he believes he has the right to rest for a minute.

Only for his scroll to ring and Ironwood showing up on screen. "What does he want this time?" *CLICK* "Yes general?"

"So I've heard that someone killed Laughing Jack, Do you have any idea who did it?" he said while seated and his hands folded, and leaning forward during his question.

Ozpin just took a sip of coffee, "No, I don't."

"Oh, well then," he stated calmly and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open looking livid, and slamming his hands onto the table and half standing, sending his chair flying across the room, "THEN TELL ME WHY YOU NOT ONLY HAVE ONE BUT TWO TEAMS OF OVER-QUALIFIED INDIVIDUALS WHO ARE EACH ABLE TO KILL AND WHERE BOTH UNACCOUNTED FOR DURING THE TIME FRAME OF THE MURDER?"

 _ **Team SNKE**_

After the news report the entirety of SNK just looked at Evan as he stomped over to the front door, before turning, "I'm going to Oz, I would suggest you do to." And in less than 5 seconds everyone was fighting to get out the door first.

There was yelling when they got to Ozpin's Office, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN NOT TAKE IN AS A STUDENT IRONWOOD! AND FURTHERMORE YOU CAN NOT BRING UP THEIR PAST AS THEY ALL WHERE UNDER THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN AND YOU KNOW THE DAMN LAW!" said Ozpin, and he sounds PISSED at this Ironwood person.

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T SEE SENSE I'LL GO TO YOUR COUNSEL AND ARREST THEM THAT WAY!" screamed the other person before the CLICK of a scroll being turned off convinced Evan to knock.

"Come in."

When they entered the room they saw Ozpin looking a little more than unsteady, his usually messy but oddly tame hair was everywhere, his shirt was partly untucked, he was missing his scarf, and his jacket sported all kinds of wrinkles.

"Oh, boys, Please do not mind my appearance; I've just had a rough few days." Said Ozpin as he takes off his glasses, laying them on his desk, and putting his face in his hands before looking up and smiling. "So what do you boys need?"

Seeing as he was the reason they were here to begin with Evan spoke, "Sir I wish to take a mission to hunt down the other killer known as Laughing Jack."

Ozpin thought about it while rubbing his chin and paused, "Alright I will make such a mission, but under 2 conditions. The first condition is, you must be accompanied by a teacher and a second year student. And the second is that you must do a team trust exercise. Do we have a deal?"

They all looked at each other before nodding, "It's a deal Professor."

And no sooner had the words left his mouth did the roof open up and the floor act as a spring sending then flying deep into the Emerald Forest. None of them noticing Ozpin disappear and reappear in less than a second, or the letter he slipped into Kevin's Trench Coat

After their landing, and a rather comical face-plant landing by Nico, and a killing of a Beowulf pack. They finally noticed the letter sticking out of Kevin's left coat pocket.

"So, should we read this now and kick his ass? Or kick his ass then read this damn letter?" stated Kevin as he held the letter, all the while half tempted to rip it into tiny pieces.

"Give me that." Stated Shura, snatching the letter out of Kevin's hands before he could proceed to rip it, and read it. "Well this is some bullshit, but it was part of our deal." He said while handing the letter to Nico, to Kevin, and finally to Evan, who upon reading the contents turned ghost pale.

'Dear boys'

'As part of our deal you have to do a team exercise, I have decided that this exercise will be a test of trust. You will not be allowed to exit the forest without telling your teammates each of your past, or at least you can't if you want that mission. So without further ado, I suggest you get started.'

'Sincerely, Professor Ozpin'

"So as leader I guess it is my job to set the example so I guess I'll start" said Shura.

"I was born the first, and last, son of Sol and Amanda Kong. I come from a rich family of Martial Artist known as the Kong Family, and I am the current heir of the family." sigh "A few weeks before my birth my parents were at the hospital for my mother's check-up when my father died trying to prevent an assassination. My mother died soon after giving birth to me because of her grief." At this Shura looked down before continuing.

"My grandfather started training me when I was six, and trained me until he died when I was thirteen. My uncle then took me under his wing and brought me to Atlas and continued my training there. And I'm now a student here at Beacon with a team I wouldn't trade for the most valuable thing on Remnant." he finished with a smile and a fist bump from Kevin.

Seeing as he might as well go ahead, Nico spoke next, "I am the son of James and Alison Bengal, of the Bengal Clan. We are famous for our Nitoryu, a two handed sword style that can be taught to anyone. On the day of my birth my Oto-sama died in an assassination by a knife to the throat, and my Oka-sama died that night by a poison being slipped into her IV."

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Shura interrupted.

"My Oto-sama's killer was killed by a friend of Oto-sama, but he died as well soon after from his wounds. And they did find the nurse who poisoned Oka-sama and found an Anti-Hunter organization that was swiftly put into a maximum security prison with no chance of getting out even after they die there."

"Do you know the name of your father's friend?" Shura asked, and he only receive a shake of Nico's head before he continued.

"Oji-sama started training me in Ittoryu, a one sword style of fighting, when I was 7. And when he died when I was ten, his student took me in and finished my training in Ittoryu, and started my training of Nitoryu when I was 12. He sadly died by Grimm the day I turned 16. And that's my life so far." he finished as formal as always.

Nodding his head Kevin was putting together his courage before stating, "This I probably going to be a long story, so I hope ya'll are comfortable." And after receiving several signs to continue, he sighed and began his story.

"Well ya'll need a little backstory first, about two hundred years ago there were 3 families known as the Flower Families, and these families where; Clover, Rose, and Snakeroot. After the war it was believed that the Clover Family had been completely killed off. And the last two families only had a few members left and so they called a truce, both sides knowing that as soon as the other was strong enough they would wipe the other out like they did the Clover's." he watch silently as the rest take in the new piece of history.

"My Grandfather was obsessed with power and the old ways, so in his mind every family member he had was a potential weapon against the supposed enemy, the Rose Family. So when I was two my father had enough a ran off to save his remaining sanity after suffering his father's insanity and obsession since his birth." The obviously me included went unsaid.

"He was soon found by a descendant of the thought Dead Clover Family, and was cut down. When I was four my mother tried to run away with me, but she was caught by my grandfather. And after taking me away from her, he pulled out our family heirloom, Frostbite. Frostbite is a giant sword with the ability to freeze anything it cuts. And without mercy he cut her down in front of me and took me home to begin my training of hell."

By this point Kevin's voice became cold with anger, and he looked ready to explode and destroy something. But before he did he was calmed by Evan's hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner, and so he continued, "When I was ten years old we were found by the last known descendant of the Clover Family, Wacian Clover. He stole Frostbite, stabbed my grandfather in the chest, freezing him, and shattering him in front of me before fighting me until I was able to surprise him and make him run away."

"About a year later when I was eleven, I tracked him down and fought him in the desert of Vacuo, and was again defeated. So about two or three times a year I would find and attack Wacian and lose or make him run every time. The last time I fought him was about a week before beacon, and got the police involved."

After several minutes of silence, Shura and Nico turned toward the hulking giant of the team, who seemed almost rooted in place the only thing marking him as living was the fact he was still breathing, and still calming Kevin from a violent outburst.

"My story begins when I was two, a few days after my sister was born." And before he could continue he was interrupted by Shura.

"Wait! You have a sister? Is she hot?" this was enough to make Evan look ready to kill before his eyes got sad yet again. "She died four years ago."

Feeling bad for bringing up the dead all Shura could do was look down ashamed of his actions, and let Evan continue.

"As I was saying I was two years old and my dad, Dr. Pence, and other Atlas military men were sent on a search and destroy mission, a mission that not only would end In failure but the only survivor being a crippled Dr. Pence."

"When I was seven my mom died of an unknown sickness, and without money to pay mortgage we were kick out onto the streets. Within the year I was taken in and trained by a former hunter on how to fight, and he was kind enough to unlock my aura and train me in that as well. When I was nine, and felt like I was ready, I dove head-first into the criminal underground and quickly became friends with another orphan named Forest, as well as another young bandit, and forest and I started tag-teaming in the underground fighting ring."

"Eventually my sister also got involved despite my protest, because all matches were fought for your life. If one was to lose, at best they would be killed in the ring, at worst they would play a game where they roll a wheel and detach a body part, even if you need the body part to live."

"Anyways, when I was thirteen I was given a secret invite to be a challenger for the title of King, but in order to do so I needed to earn the title of Prince. During a Prince fight anyone can challenge you and if they win they can challenge the current King. When I won the first fight easily, they decided to just throw me in the ring right after to earn the title. And after a long and difficult battle, I finally won."

"That afternoon I discovered that two of my challengers where Forest, and my sister." At this a single tear came down from his face as he barely held himself together. And looking around none of the others where bearing any better and now Kevin's hand on his shoulder was what was keeping his emotions together just enough to continue.

"Fallowing custom I went to gather their bodies, as well as my most fearsome opponent, and buried them with honor atop a hill outside of the city, as far away from the place of their death as possible while still being able to visit them. And soon after I started training with the hunter once again until two years ago. And because of the roller-coaster called life all I have left in this world of my loved ones are my cloak, necklace, and one of my most prized possessions of my armory."

After the last tale, no one wanted to spend any more time in the forest, but none of them wanted to break the silence until the sun was going down and Shura stood up, "Might as well lead by example, eh"

The next morning after Breakfast

After Breakfast they all decided to visit Professor Ozpin, and as usual they didn't have to even knock before they got permission to come in. Only this time Ozpin wasn't alone.

Beside Ozpin was a lean man that stood about 5'7" with salt and pepper hair and a manly mustache. The stranger wear a brown T-shirt and what looked like khaki pants before the desk hid his legs, and his shoes where showing just enough to be labeled as steel-toed brown combat boots.

At seeing this new person Evan's face had a weird look as if he was excited to see this new person, yet at the same time looking like a ghost due to wanting to be anywhere else but there at that moment.

"Tedd, what are you doing here?" asked Evan hoping that Tedd's bartender uniform was just in the wash, and he was just here to say hello to his former Headmaster, however his next words were enough to shatter his universe.

"Actually, I got a call from an old friend to do a favor for him and train some of his students." The more Tedd spoke the more an evil grin took over his face, "So without further ado, welcome to hell, ladies."

 **End**

 **This was a little fun to write, not much but a little. I had each of their backstories fully created back during their first design back when volume 3 was hot off the press. Also Evan will probably never get over what he has done, but at least he can try to move on with the life he lives now. BTW on Cinder losing an arm I have witnesses and screenshot evidence that I called it. So I decided to create "little" fact sheets at the end of each chapter, here is sheet number 1 Shura Kong.**

Fact sheet #1

Name\- Shura Kong

Age\- 17

Height\- 6 feet

Eye Color\- Ocean Blue

Hair Color\- Golden Blonde

Hairstyle\- spiky; covering: ears, neck, and forehead

Body Type\- muscular

Skin Tone\- Tan

Clothes\- black combat boots, black baggy pants, black armored vest, and a red dust infused duster, and a smooth gantlet on his right arm ending at mid-forearm.

Aura Color\- flame orange

Semblance Name\- Fire Enhancement

Semblance\- absorbing fire and increasing his: speed, strength, stamina, senses, reflexes, and durability. also gives him a faster healing factor then normal.

Weapon \- 3 point glaive shuriken, compact mode: giant triangle on back

Weapon abilities\- red dust infused center

Weapon Name\- Wukong

Race\- Faunus

type- Monkey

traits\- tail, senses

Team\- SNKE

position\- leader

Favorite Food\- Banana Split

Theme Music\- By the Fire and the Flames- Dragonforce


	10. Hell's Trainer

**Sorry guys I fully expected to be able to upload this before I went in to work today, but they called me in early this morning and now at 2113 (military time) I have returned home to upload this chapter. Please enjoy while I enjoy a good nights sleep.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **Hell's Trainer**

It was day three of Tedd's training and it was clearly showing.

"I can't feel my arms!"

"You're not the one pulling extra weight!"

"SHUT IT LADIES, LESS TALK MORE TORTURE!"

"MY BACK!"

"GROW A SPINE YOU PANSY!"

And the scene Professor Ozpin walked in on brought back memories of his teaching days, "Ahh, Good times"

The scene in question was of Team SNKE finishing their daily exercise, and not their old ones either. On the very first day Tedd was told what they considered a warm-up, and he laughed in their faces before throwing them into Evan's warm-up, while at the same time doubling Evan's as well as having him carry a backpack full of 100 pound weights.

After they all finished and picked themselves off the ground, they gathered around Tedd and waited for what they would be doing today.

"Today will be a Team fight; it will be a four on one spar. The rules are simple; you are to fight until no longer able, and you win if my back hits the ground. Oh yeah, and rule number three, no weapons. Ready, BEGIN!"

As he said the last word he gave a viscous uppercut to both Shura and Evan, making them go flying out of the training room and not seem to be coming down anytime soon.

"NO FAIR!" screamed Kevin as he tried and partly failed at dodging the onslaught of fist.

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR SWEETHEART!" stated Tedd as he did a 180 degree turn and Sparta kicked Nico right in the face, sending him into a wall and turning to continue.

As he turned, he caught Kevin's fist and threw him headfirst out the door, next to Ozpin, ripping it off its hinges. Right after he let go of Kevin he had to dodge Shura's roundhouse to the face before punching him in the face and making Evan's fist go harmlessly through the air behind him. Before Evan could press for another attack Tedd mule kicked him in the chest making him stumble backwards. As he was getting out of the kick he got kicked in the face himself, making him go flying back into Evan.

As the two of them flew through the air, Tedd flipped Evan and kicked him to the ground before landing in a crouched position.

"Is that the best you've got? Because if it is, then I can get a better workout from my dead grandma!"Said Tedd as he laughed and closed his eyes for a second, and got punched in the spine from a bleeding Kevin.

"Don't forget sweetheart, there's four of us."

Tedd stood up from his position on his stomach with his head bowed. "I took you four for an easy win, and for that I'm sorry. But now you four have my undivided attention." He said before he lifted his head and a giant orange aura surrounded him.

The very next nanosecond everyone besides Tedd and Ozpin were on the ground and his aura was gone. "So how does it feel to be so utterly beaten and knowing you have no chance in hell of winning? Does it sound impossible? Unheard of? Well that's what happened, now live with it. Be back in this room by 1800 hours tonight and be ready to sweat and learn, dismissed." He said as he walked toward the door, before stopping at Ozpin. "Oh, and Evan, welcome back to hell." And walked out the door followed by Ozpin.

1830

After their warm-up they stood in the middle of the room.

"Now listen, everyone here knows what aura is, however what a lot of people don't know is the aura level system. The system is a scale from one to ten. And each of these levels except one has a leveling system from one to one thousand."

"The first level is for newborns up to a normal 10 year old. Level two is normally from 11 to 14, three is 15 to 19, and four is as far as a normal adult is able of producing. These are usually called the civilian tier. A level five is what a normal hunter student for an academy should be at, Level six's are what a graduate should be at, and level sevens are where the majority of hunters and huntresses end at, and is dubbed 'The Warrior Level' for the fact that in order to even hope to be a great warrior you have to be level seven. However all together they are known as the soldier tier."

Then we get to the King tier. These include levels eight and nine. Eight is one that not a lot get to, and is the level I am on, this level has the added bonus of you being able to be reborn when you die with all your memories and former body in the essence of a newborn. Nine is even more rare to get to and I only know of one that is currently at that level. They have the same bonus as a level eight only they merge with a like-minded soul regardless of how old or their walk of life, but they do get the upside of an upgrade in aura level no matter what that person had before."

"And with that we get to level 10, the God tier. This level is the rarest to get and there have only been a suspected four level tens in the history of the world. It is rumored that a level ten has immortality, but it has also been rumored that at least one has died, and the others hide. But in the end no one knows much about level ten other than the fact it is near impossible to get and it might be a fake level as there is no proof of such a level other than word of mouth and belief."

"Now before you ask any questions, you would normally learn this system in your second year and get a test but I have special permission from Ozpin to test you all. Now who's first?" he finished with an evil grin and a lab coat that appeared from nowhere, before pulling out a scanner looking machine and scanned all of them in less than a second.

"Now I don't care if you want them to know what you where at the start of tem or what you are now, but I'm telling you everyone will know one way or another. Nico you started as a level four, you have since then gone up to a level 6, with a point of 780/1000. Kevin you started at a level 6, you now have a level 7, with a score of 490/1000. Evan you also started a level 6 and went up to a level 7, with a rank of 630/1000. And finally Shura, you started a 7 and ended a 7, however you went from a score of 260/1000 to a score of 810/1000. And now that that's over, START REDOING YOUR WARM-UP BITCHES!"

*GROWN*

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU WANT DOUBLE!?"

Next week at Vale Cemetery

A beautiful woman walks up to a figure bent in the shadow if a tree, and put her hand on its shoulder. "Jack are you ok?"

The figure looks up to reveal a crying Jack Nickleson. "I just had to bury my brother Jill, how do you think I feel?"

"Don't worry hun. They will pay for killing him." She says before helping him up and walking away.

As they walked away the wind blew the tree enough for light to hit a tombstone which read-

'Here lays Adam Nickleson. May he rest in peace'

In Vale

It had been a week since that day and the four had been given a break in order for Tedd to train another new bartender since that last one decided to quit after a few fights and police showing up.

When they landed Evan slit from the group without them noticing until Shura went to ask him something and ended up talking to air.

"He left again, oh well. So does anyone know the news on the Laughing Jack case?"

While Kevin stayed quiet, Nico spoke, "They eventually found a match of the killers blood with a tourist from Atlas, however what caught my attention was how many of one family there can be on a report."

"What do you mean so many of one family?" asked Kevin.

"What I mean is that of the police and paramedics who came on scene at least 1 of each where related. Then the forensic scientist also was of the same family. It could be nothing, but what caught my attention was the family name: Nickleson."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Kevin as he raised his hand to his chin and getting into thinking pose."

"That would be because of the Street Performer we saw the other week before the case started. And with a little digging I found that a few days after Jack's death there was a funeral for one Adam Nickleson, who was seemingly found dead in his family home with multiple lacerations, stabs, and a giant hole in his chest. Which is the same way Evan killed Jack, but it could have been something else."

At this time Shura raised his hand, "Excuse me but I'm a bit lost, who is this Jack Nickleson fellow?"

As one the other two answered, "Someone we met when you were on a date with Velvet."

"Oh, well, proceed."

 _ **Evan**_

As soon as he left the group Evan knew there was one place he needed to be the rest of the day, an Oum damned bar. And that's where he has been all day with plenty of other drunks, hunters, and even a few criminals. However there was one that he was having a fun time with.

"So you say you're a priest from the church, but you can match me shot for shot and still smoke through three cartons of cigarettes? I smell some bullll-shiiiit. JAHAHAHAHA" stated a now happy and drunk Evan.

"You know you remind me of a hunter I once knew, he's dead now but he would always ask what kind of priest I was." He stopped to take a puff, "And that would always start an argument over my priesthood. HAHAHAHAHA! Oh what good times." He then looked at his watch before standing and paying for his drinks. "Well I have to go, but don't forget to call the church if you want to meet again!" said the stranger before he walked out.

"Well damn, I didn't even catch his name. oh well, OI BARTENDER ANOTHER ROUND OVER HERE!"

 _ **End**_

 **And Evan ends the chapter where he began, the bar. But anyways the one thing I've noticed about RWBY (as far as up to volume 5 has to say anyway) there is no power rating, I know that aren't really accurate (Dragon Ball anyone?). BUT I have plans for the future that rely a lot on this power rating to be here. BTW Tedd is another fun character to write, but as of right now too OP to be a constant in the story (Maybe volume 4?). Here's Nico and his previously unnamed Semblance.**

Fact sheet #2

Name\- Nico Bengal

Age\- 17

Height\- 5 feet 8 inches

Eye Color\- Hazel

Hair Color\- Black

Hairstyle\- pulled into small ponytail barely to shoulders

Body Type\- muscular

Skin Tone\- fair

Clothes-red armor covering his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. Black muscle shirt, black pants with red colored bandages around shins, black sandals, and a white sash around waist holding two sheathed wakizashi.

Aura Color\- black

Semblance Name\- Ghost Walker

Semblance\- intangibility

Weapon \- 2 Wakizashi

Weapon abilities\- none

Weapon Name\- Kemono (Beast), Kakou (Fall)

Race\- human

Team\- SNKE

position- member

Favorite Food- Brownies (not laced ;P)

Theme Music\- Bushido- Hammerfall

 **Also has anyone seen the animated "All Eyes on Me" on Youtube? if you have then you can most likely agree that those chibi Alice Angel's are CUTE! (yes I'm a guy, no I'm not gay, I just really have a weakness to cuteness. EX. PUPPIES!) And before I forget better get that omake.**

 _ **Omake:**_

Shura and Kevin was setting around their table with Team's STRM and RWBY when Evan and Nico came in carrying the last of the food to the table before setting down and everyone going in for the food before they heard a loud "STOP!" before they all froze and looked next to a cutely angry Ruby.

"Don't you know that we need to say what we are thankful for?!" she continued while waving her arms in the air.

"Chill out sis, it's only Thanksgiving dinner. nothing to get hung up over." came Yangs response while giving Ruby a hug.

"Yang….need air." a now blue faced Ruby managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry sis." she said before letting go allowing Ruby too breath again.

"You know, Ruby's not wrong what are we thankful for?"

"AIR!" came a response as Ruby jumped up throwing her arms back in a victory stance.

"Thank you Ruby, now Yang you next and we will go from there."

"Alright, hmmm. I got it! I'm thankful for having a boyfriend that gets along with my little sis. Blakey your turn!" She turned and pointed at Blake while bending over in front of Kevin making him blush.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep."

*SIGH* "I guess I'm thankful for friends"

"Now was that so hard Blake?" came Shura's voice.

"Not as much as I thought it would be."

"Ok Wiess your turn."

While this was going on no one saw Evan sneak into the kitchen to grab a bottle until he came back after everyone else said their thanks.

"So Evan what are you thankful for?" asked a wide eyed Ruby before he poured Ragnar and himself a drink.

"I'm thankful for alcohol." he said before raising his glass

"I can drink to that came the tiger faunus as their glasses met and they downed the liquor.

"Really you two?!"

 _ **End**_

 **That wraps everything up for this one. See ya'll in about one? two? week(s). Whenever my work doesn't have me doing doubles everyday for a week straight. HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	11. Training the Team

**I seem to be at a dilemma here. When I first started writing this story over a year ago now, I promised myself not to write more than one story at a time. However now I have three stories out, one on standby, and 7 that keep assaulting my brain. So for those that know how this feels and do it successfully, I tip my hat to you because you people make it look easy. Oh yeah, and this chapter was influenced by many military films with bootcamp in them (one in particular), so expect some language and things that can trigger people (BTW if you get triggered easy, why are you still reading this?). Have a nice read, enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **Training the Team**

 _ **Team SNKE**_

After tracking Evan down and dragging him from the bar, they had ran into the person they were talking about earlier.

"Oh, Hi Jack!" stated Evan, before Kevin stept in.

"Yes, hi Jack," he said before looking to his side and blushed, "and who is this beautiful lady?"

"Oh, hi guys, this beautiful lady as you put it is my wife Jane." Jack said glasureing at the lady beside him.

As they looked over to her they couldn't help but feel a great temptation. She was wearing a red dress that came to her knees, and matching red high-heels. Her eyes were hidden away by dark sunglasses, on her head laid a sun hat, and she was wearing black lipstick. Noticing the stares she gave a smile and waved.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad to finally meet the beacon students my husband meet a few weeks ago. I hope we get along well."

Shura stepped up and bowed before saying, "We do to madame Jane, and.." Just as he was about to continue he was cut off by Jack.

"Yes well even though it was nice to meet you all again, I'm afraid that we must cut this short as we have a meeting to get to, have a good day." he said before they walked off.

"Well that was weird"

"Yeah it kind of was."

"Oh well, weird or not we've got a flight to catch."

That Saturday

After nearly two weeks of painful training, Tedd decided that his training was over, but as he left he warned, "I am but the first trainer, your next trainer will continue your physical training as well as their own training."

But that was yesterday, and now it was sunrise and they were fully ready to get some sleep…. Until someone kicked the front door down and started screaming.

"UP AND ATEM' LADIES! YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW! PACK YOUR SHIT WE LEAVE FOR AN ALL DAY RUN IN THE FOREST IN TWO MINUTES!"

random moments in running

 _ **1st cadence**_

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD"

" **I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD"**

"ATLAS PUSSY IS MIGHTY COLD"

" **ATLAS PUSSY IS MIGHTY COLD"**

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S BEEN SAID"

" **I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S BEEN SAID"**

"VACUO PUSSY WILL FUCK TILL DEAD"

" **VACUO PUSSY WILL FUCK TILL DEAD"**

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD"

" **I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD"**

"MISTRAL PUSSY IS LINED WITH MOLD"

" **MISTRAL PUSSY IS LINED WITH MOLD"**

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S BEEN SAID"

" **I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S BEEN SAID"**

"VALE PUSSY IS BEST IN BED"

" **VALE PUSSY IS BEST IN BED"**

 _ **2nd cadence**_

"IRONWOOD'S A SON OF A BITCH"

" **IRONWOOD'S A SON OF A BITCH"**

"WITH THE BLUE BALLS, CRABS, AND THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH"

" **WITH THE BLUE BALLS, CRABS, AND THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH"**

 _ **3rd cadence**_

"I CAN RUN TO MT. GLEN, LIKE THIS"

" **I CAN RUN TO MT. GLEN, LIKE THIS"**

"ALL THE WAY TO MT. GLEN LIKE THIS"

" **ALL THE WAY TO MT. GLEN LIKE THIS"**

"AND WHEN I GET TO MT. GLEN, THE GRIMM ARE GONNA SAY"

" **AND WHEN I GET TO MT. GLEN, THE GRIMM ARE GONNA SAY"**

"HOW DID YOU GET TO MT. GLEN IN JUST ONE DAY"

" **HOW DID YOU GET TO MT. GLEN IN JUST ONE DAY"**

"AND I'LL REPLY WITH A HOLE LOT OF ANGER"

" **AND I'LL REPLY WITH A HOLE LOT OF ANGER"**

"BLOOD AND GUTS AND A LITTLE BIT OF DANGER"

" **BLOOD AND GUTS AND A LITTLE BIT OF DANGER"**

"MOTIVATED"

" **MOTIVATED"**

"DEDICATED"

" **DEDICATED"**

"OH YAH"

" **OH YAH"**

"AT YOU"

" **AT YOU"**

"AT, ME"

" **AT, ME"**

 _ **4th cadence**_

"BACK IN 1775"

" **BACK IN 1775"**

"OUM HAD A VISION IN HIS EYES"

" **OUM HAD A VISION IN HIS EYES"**

"HE MADE THE CORP FROM GUTS AND LEAVES"

" **HE MADE THE CORP FROM GUTS AND LEAVES"**

"MARINE CORP LIVES IN YOU AND ME"

" **MARINE CORP LIVES IN YOU AND ME"**

"MARINES THEY FAULT THE GREAT WAR"

" **MARINES THEY FAULT THE GREAT WAR"**

"THEY FAULT FOR FREEDOM AND WE FAULT FOR STARS"

" **THEY FAULT FOR FREEDOM AND WE FAULT FOR STARS"**

"IT GAVE US STRENGTH AND IT GAVE US PRIDE"

" **IT GAVE US STRENGTH AND IT GAVE US PRIDE"**

"MARINE CORPS LIVES IN YOU AND I"

" **MARINE CORPS LIVES IN YOU AND I"**

"MARINES THEY FAULT IN THE FLOWER WAR"

" **MARINES THEY FAULT IN THE FLOWER WAR"**

"HISTORY SAYS THAT WAS HELL"

" **HISTORY SAYS THAT WAS HELL"**

"MARINES WE DEFENDED AND KILLED"

" **MARINES WE DEFENDED AND KILLED"**

"UNTIL THE BLOOD FILLED THE SKY"

" **UNTIL THE BLOOD FILLED THE SKY"**

"IT GAVE US STRENGTH AND IT GAVE US PRIDE"

" **IT GAVE US STRENGTH AND IT GAVE US PRIDE"**

"MARINE CORPS LIVES IN YOU AND I"

" **MARINE CORPS LIVES IN YOU AND I"**

 _ **5th cadence**_

"HEY I FEEL ALRIGHT NOW"

" **HEY I FEEL ALRIGHT NOW"**

"RUN ALL DAY AND I RUN ALL NIGHT NOW"

" **RUN ALL DAY AND I RUN ALL NIGHT NOW"**

"HEY I'M FEELING GOOD NOW"

" **HEY I'M FEELING GOOD NOW"**

"RUN ALL DAY AS WE SHOULD NOW"

" **RUN ALL DAY AS WE SHOULD NOW"**

"GROOVING, GROOVING, GROOVING, HEY HEY"

" **GROOVING, GROOVING, GROOVING, HEY HEY"**

"WE'RE TOUGH, TOUGH, TOUGH"

" **WE'RE TOUGH, TOUGH, TOUGH"**

"YOU MIGHT BEAT EVERYBODY, BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT US"

" **YOU MIGHT BEAT EVERYBODY, BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT US"**

End of the Day

At the end of the day they had arrived back at the dorm, and the first thing Nico did when they returned was throw-up in the front yard, while Shura and Kevin where bent over catching their breath, and Evan was standing while taking deep breaths to calm his body.

Then their newest teacher spoke up, "Well now that I have an idea of your limits, tomorrow will be a different kind of teaching. Now get your rest, and I expect you to appear in my classroom by 0600 tomorrow with no exceptions. And trust me that you do not want to be late." And with that he walked off his metal leg making a clanking sound every time he took a step with his right leg.

Sunday Morning, 0559

All of Team SNKE sat in a seat in their teachers classroom while he was grading papers waiting for the clock to strike six.

DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG,DONG, DONG

After the last ring from the clocktower rung threw the campus their teacher looked up, piled his papers, and addressed the class of four.

"Now then as you all know my name is Dr. Sam Pence. I am a retired Atlas marine, and I expect each of you to learn what me and others teach you, and not use this as a bragging right. Now tell me what do any of you know about Dust Infusion?"

At this all of them raised their hand. "Mr. Kong, please do tell one way to infuse Dust."

"Sir, one way to infuse Dust is to weve Dust powder with fabrics in order to make clothes to chanel Dust through one's own clothes for combat. This also gives clothes properties equal to the Dust infused with the clothes. For example, if you infused Earth Dust they would be near impossible to rip and will make the best armor against most attacks. However this process is lengthy and very expensive, and because of this nearly no one uses it unless they are rich, have a lucky find, or know how to or someone that can do the process."

"Very good Mr. Kong. Mr. Snakeroot, please tell the class about another way of infusing Dust."

"Sir, Dust can be mixed with liquid metal in order to forge a Dust infused blade, however this is a dangerous process as one minor mistake can end in an explosion. Adding to that there used to be a safer way to make weapons like this but the weapons and process have been lost to time excpt the sword by the name of Frostbite which is currently held by the criminal known as Wacian Clover.

"That would be correct Mr. Snakeroot. Mr. Thorn please do tell us another of the ways to infuse Dust."

"Sir, another way to infuse Dust is to place it in a body, this allows the body to generate Dust like abilities. This however can cause great pain and possibly death, also the body will have to have that surgery done at least once more to take the Dust out when it is depleted of energy."

"Yes Mr. Thorn, that would be correct. Now…."

2 hours later

"...and now it is time for you to got to Professor Port's classroom, you are dismissed."

At this they stood up and went to the doors, and as they left the room Kevin looked back to see Dr. Pence back to grading his papers.

When they got to Port's classroom they were introduced to a funny sight… Professor Port pretending to be a rockstar using his weapon as a guitar. "I WANNA ROCK! rock!"

"Ummm. Professor Port?" stated Shura while he was in between lines, making him jump in surprise, which sent his weapon flying and himself to fall on his butt with a cry.

"Oh ah, yes well, everyone please take a set and we will start shortly." he said as he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Now where is that blunderbuss?"

As Port looked around everyone but Evan sat down, then when Port was stroking his mustache and looking around when Evan held out his arm and caught the weapon with ease before handing it to its wielder. "Well I say, nice catch Mr. Thorn. Now then I have been told to train you on how to fight Grimm, and I say what better way than by experience. Please follow me into the Emerald Forest."

When they got to the cliffs is were Port gave them a few bombshells. "Now then please place your weapons on this rack, and place these Aura Steel bracelets on."

When everyone did as he said he continued, "Now, does anyone know what know what Aura Steel is, yes Mr. Thorn."

"Aura Steel is a metal that has the ability to lock a person's aura by sucking it all into the metal. This also has the side effect of sometimes exploding if it consumes too much aura, and another effect of a person's aura being able to multiply greatly in short amounts of time."

"Yes Mr. Thorn. Now everyone get ready, goodbye." and then they were airborne.

 _ **End**_

 **So as said at the top I have multiple stories I want to write, of these stories I have ones for; Hellsing Ultimate, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, 2 Yu-Gi-Oh stories, and 2 RWBY/Bleach crossovers. The reason I bring this up is that I really want to see what my readers want to read. (Also there is the fact that I will be doing a Battle Royale with 4 OC's with some friends when Sakuya gets back, with Evan and my namesake being in that battle, and when we reach a winner you will know)**

Fact sheet #3

Name\- Kevin Snakeroot

Age\- 17

Height\- 5 feet 11 inches

Eye Color\- Purple

Hair Color\- Ginger

Hairstyle\- to shoulders, bangs frame face

Body Type\- muscular

Skin Tone\- slight tan

Clothes\- black boots, black pants, black belt with a large silver buckle, black V-neck shirt, yellow colored chest plate under a blue trench coat with thick yellow lines going down the sleeves, black fingerless gloves and a black, circular shield on his back with a yellow cross in the middle and in the middle of the cross was a colored black, white snakeroot bloom.

Aura Color\- blue

Semblance Name\- none

Semblance\- knowing where everyone is and what they are doing within a certain range

Weapon \- bastard sword/shotgun combo

Weapon abilities\- mechshift

Weapon Name\- Lone Star

Race\- human

Team\- SNKE

position- member

Favorite Food-

Theme Music\- Hymn for the Missing- Red


	12. The Forest, The Testing, The Dance

**Holy Nights, is it Christmas already? Well guess it's time to give y'all this chapter. I finally saw Sakuya the other day, no dice on the OC battle though, it was mostly storytelling of what has happened since he's left. Finally got to spend time with Yubel578 and ended up playing games and sharing story ideas (any of you Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakugan fans?). And as of right now on the 23rd of December 2018 at the time of 2217 hundred hours, I have started the second chapters of my other two stories while midway through the next chapter of this story. So be ready for some late Christmas presents if you are fans of those stories. Anyways have fun with the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

 **The Forest, the Testing, and the Dance**

It was a quiet day for the Grimm, there were no hunters about and the negativity was good, then the screams started.

"I fucking hate Professor Port!" Screamed Kevin as he and his team fell from the sky.

"Oh, stop being a baby." said Evan as he laid back and relaxed before taking a swig from his flask. "So, who needs some Dust to land?"

"Give me that shit!" Kevin said as he and Nico outstretched their hands as he reached into one of his side pockets. "Here ya go, one small Wind Dust crystal each, please meet me at the runes." and as soon as he gave them the crystals, he metal locked his cloak and glided to the ground.

"Well that's just great!" Kevin said as they still plummeted towards the ground.

"Bye guys." Stated an enthusiastic Shura as he wrapped his tail around the tip of a large tree, "Have fun!"

Kevin then realized how close to the ground they were as Nico activated the Dust to propel him backwards into a tree.

"This is gonna hurt." he said as at the last second he unleashed the energy inside his Dust crystal stopping him a few feet above the ground for just a split second before he hit it.

"Ow, that did hurt." he said before looking at the crystal and noticing it had turned into an ash grey color. "And I killed the crystal, that's just perfect." And that's when he looked at his sleeves "Oh my Oum, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" he screamed as he finally remembered the fact that his jacket has Dust implants. "Well on the bright side I'm not completely weaponless."

 _ **Evan**_

As Evan landed, and crushed an Ursa's head while doing it, he looked around before taking another swig, "Well there's a time for drinking and a time for killing, and right now it's time to kill." he said before turning around and punching another Ursa, exploding it backwards without its head.

"Now, who's next?"

 _ **Shura**_

Directly after putting his tail back in place and cursing his landing strategy, he looked around to notice a flock of small Nevermore in the tree he just got out of. "Mother fu…" was as far as he went before he was swarmed and he activated the Fire Dust in his duster setting them and the tree ablaze while also burning his arms.

"FUCK! Damnit why the hell did I think that would be a good idea. Where the hell is my burn cream." he said as he took of his jacket and dug around in the pockets of his duster before pulling out a fireproof container with a container of burn cream and some gauze, "And now where is a river? Ah there you are." he said before walking a bit and stopping at a small stream.

When he got to the stream he dipped his arms in it before spreading the cream on his arms and wrapping them up. And as soon as he finished wrapping his arms Nico jumped out of the trees and landed behind him, making him jump and do a back kick in midair that went over Nico's ducked head.

"Damnit Nico stop doing that, what if I had connected?" he said as he picked up his duster to put back on. "This brings back memories doesn't it partner? Such a simpler time that was."

"What happened to your arms Shura? I thought Dust doesn't harm the user?"

"Normally you would be right, but I am without aura right now, and I'm playing with fire. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but here's another, are you able to fight?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't have any painkillers, but you know what they always say 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' right? ZAZAZAZA!" he said with a small laugh at the end

"Well then let's go we have to meet the others at the ruins remember." and with that they walked toward where they know the ruins to be.

 _ **Nico**_

He automatically knew that he messed up when he was a few inches from the tree _'This is gonna hurt.'_ then he hit the tree back first knocking the wind out of him and making his vision blur for a few seconds. And as he was gasping for breath the limb he was kneeling on broke sending them crashing onto the next branch that was luckily just a few feet below him.

"Huff… huff… that's the last time I use a Wind Dust crystal like that" he said before looking at said crystal that was now an ash grey color. _'Now what to do with you?'_ he thought before looking at the fallen branch and noticing some vine on the tree _'that might work'._

When he was finished he had a spear made from a stick ripped from the fallen branch with the crystal set on the end held in place by being impaled into the stick, and with the vine wrapped around it helping to stabilize it. "This is as good as it's gonna get, now to the ruins."

 _ **Kevin**_

After yelling at himself about his idiocy and putting the crystal in one of the pockets on his coat, he had to dodge a swipe from a clawed hand, "You know, before I came here I would have never known that was coming without my semblance, but then I meet one hell of a persistent camouflaged motherfucker." he said as he gave a side glance to the beowolf that still had its hand out from the swipe.

As the Grimm raised its claw to attack again, "Now the question is," and he disappeared making the Grimm look around in confusion. "Can you dodge this?" he said as he appeared behind the Grimm landing a palm strike onto it's unprotected back. "Pathetic, I hope the rest of you can put up a good fight." he said as the turn to see the rest of the beowolf pack, and disappeared again to begin the massacre.

 _ **Evan**_

Evan walked away from an Ursa Massacre drinking from his flask until he heard footsteps to his left, and in one go he put his flask up and hurled a giant rock toward the sounds.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed a familiar voice as they ducked the rock that was flying towards their head, before throwing a lightning charged crystal that barely missed his neck and shattered against a tree.

"Alright Kevin, come on out." he said as he stood there waiting for his partner to come out."

"Fine you bastard, don't scare me like that again."

"Let's go Kevin." he said as he took out his flask and took a swig.

"Do you ever stop drinking?!"

"No."

After a few minutes of walking in one direction, they got to their meeting point.

"Hey Kevin, wanna get drunk?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And with than they drank.

 _ **Kevin**_

After the Grimm massacre

Kevin was wiping his bloody hands on the fur of one of the recently fallen Grimm while looking disappointed.

"Was that all you had? My Oum you all were weak."

" _Then again I DID just get done sparing all out with a former pro-hunter all day everyday over the past two weeks. Does this make me OP as hell? Nah I know for a fact I can still get smacked around….. Damn sadist."_ were his thoughts as he ran through the woods until a rock the size of his torso was seen flying at his face, making him shout on reflex and throw the only thing he could wildly in the direction it came from as he hit the dirt making the rock go sailing past him.

He then held conversation with his friend and partner walking away, neither of them noticing the smoking corpse of a Cerberus missing its heads due to a certain thrown projectile.

 _ **Shura**_

He and Nico had been walking for around ten minutes when they came across a strange sight of Evan and Kevin using turned over pedestal as seats while holding out twin flask before taking a swig.

"Oh, hi guys." said the still straight faced Evan even as Kevin downed his drink with a drunken look on his face. "I've been teaching this lad how to hold his liquor."

Nico stood there with a blank expression in his eyes before walking up to Kevin and finishing his drink. "I needed that, arigato Kevin-san."

"Dude, drop the san bit, I thought we knew each other better than that." stated a drunk Kevin as he tried and failed to stand, ending in him face planting himself onto the concrete.

During all this Shura was trying to ignore the twitching of his eyebrow and the burning sensation on his arms. In the end though he too was wrapped into the party going on in the ruins until they climbed the cliff holding onto Evan's cloak as he was the only one left sober enough to climb the thing.

 _ **Team SNKE**_

The entirety of team SNKE were in the infirmary due to different things. The only one not there as patient was Evan who was happily asleep, while everyone else was either asleep, drunk, and/or drugged.

Kevin was laying in his bed for the concussion he caused when he face planted in the ruins. Nico was laying in bed due to cracks in his spine and ribs due to his original impact, and Shura was being treated for the burns all over his arms with doctors saying that the will always be scars but he got off lucky with him treating the wounds and not irritating the burns. And if you look to the other side of the room was Professor Port with many wounds all over his body from Professor Goodwitch when she learn just what he made them do.

Evan woke up when the doors opened and he saw a middle aged Caucasian man wearing black dress shoes and trousers, a dark green turtleneck and a doctor's coat with 'Jass' written on his left breast. The doctor had messy salt and pepper hair and ocean blue eyes that looked at each of his patients before looking at Evan.

"Ahh, good evening Mr. Thorn. My name is Dr. Jass and I am the head doctor of this fine school" he said as he offered a handshake that Evan soon returned.

"Well I guess I don't have to introduce myself, but how are my friends?" he asked while shaking Dr. Jass's hand before they broke apart and he pulled a clipboard from nowhere.

"Well, Mr. Kong will always have minor scarring on his arms, but all the major scarring and muscle spasms should disappear by the end of the week. Mr. Snakeroot should be fine in the morning and ready to do everything the way he's used to by tomorrow night at the latest. However, Mr. Nico will have to be kept in here until the end of the week to make sure no permanent damage is done and everything is healed correctly." he said as he looked at the information on the board flipping through the pages as needed to read out the basics.

"Oh and what about him?" Evan asked as he nodded toward Professor Port.

"Oh, yes him." the doc said as he rubbed his eyes with this thumb and index finger on his right hand before returning to normal. "We have been instructed to block his aura and make him heal without it by the headmaster himself. Speaking of the headmaster, he was outraged when he learned what happened for your training and even thought about firing him on the spot. However he was convinced otherwise and instead placed this punishment on him as well as leave without pay for a month after he heals."

Hearing this Evan whistled, "Isn't that a bit much on the guy?"

"Actually no, according to his contract he could have faced a lot worse than healing without aura and a month of no work or pay. And trust me when I say you do not want to know what could have happened to him."

"Ah ok then, night doc." and Evan feel asleep in the chair.

2 days later

"Come on you three, Ozpin said you get to test out the Amity Colosseum today!" yelled an extremely excited Ruby as she danced around the three members of team SNKE that were not in the infirmary.

"Actually Ruby, he told us that since everything that has happened over the last week, we don't have to test out the arenas so now he has team STRM doing that." said a tired and twitching Shura.

"Yeah from what I've heard they've been in there since six this morning and no one's expecting them to be out until after classes. Speaking of which don't we have Goodwitch today?" Kevin asked Evin who was laying on the grass.

"Yeah, I just wish Blake would get over the Torchwick thing a few days ago." came his response.

"Yeah well, you guys didn't have a giant robot trying to kill you!"

"You didn't get launched into the forest without any aura or weapons!" Kevin yelled back

"Guys, we have five minutes until we have to be in class."

"SHUT UP EVAN!" the both of them yelled before returning to their argument.

"Come on Shura, we don't want to be late for her class." and the last thing they saw before entering the school was those two still arguing.

Middle of class

"Well that was expected." Evan said after Pyrrah beat the whole of team CRDL in record time.

"Well they are decent fighters, but they can't hope to even touch her as they are now." Shura answered as his arms twitch every now and then. Before they heard a new kid say he wanted to fight Pyrrah.

"I'm sorry but.."

"I'll face him Professor." came a voice cutting her off from the back.

"Ah yes, and you are," she said as she looked threw her scroll, "Mr. Solomon Steel"

"That's me." the man said before disappearing into the changing room with no one getting a good look at the new guy.

"Seeing as your new opponent is getting ready, I will ask you to make your way down here when he gets back. Ms. Nikos please take your seat."

When Solomon got back everyone got a good look at the new guy, the first two things that everyone noticed was the color red and how much of a giant he was. He stood next to Mercury and towered over him my a good eight inches **(Mercury is 5'10" according to the wiki)** , and he was dressed in a red mantle with white fur and a golden eagle with spread wings on the back, a red tank top, red metal gauntlets and bracers, a pair of red cargo pants, a black belt holding a sword scabbard, and a pair of black combat boots. To contrast his love for red was his short white hair continued into a beard that went well with his heavily tanned skin and ripped muscles.

"So I hear your from Haven? While I'm not going to say I've met all of the freshman class, I can say that I've seen most of them." he said in his deep booming voice.

"Well then I guess you missed a few, senior student Solomon Steel." came the silver tongue of his opponent.

"I guess I have little freshman." he said as he laughed while rubbing the back of his head, before looking at him again, "Tell you what, if you can land a decent hit on me I will surrender. And I will not use my sword, at least for now."

"Oh, you on red." Mercury stated before Goodwitch started the match, sending Mercury running forward and aiming a kick to Solomon's chin. Only for his leg to be grasped and thrown behind the giant. Landing he quickly turned and fired at the giants back only for him to blur and appear behind Mercury before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It is no shame if you drop out now, after all you are outclassed." Solomon offered only for an elbow to be sent his way followed by another kick.

Dodging both attacks he simply sighed before starting to pull out his blade. "I did offer you a way out." he said as he finished pulling out the sword. It was a beautiful falchion with a red handle with a gold lion head pommel and a gold spread eagle for the handguard.

"Prepare yourself young warrior." where the only words he said before blurring again and appearing on the edge of the circle behind his opponent with his sword back in its scabbard.

While everyone marveled at his speed trick only a few noticed Mercury's aura being gone and his clothes sporting several cuts along his front.

"The winner by aura is Mr. Steel." Ms. Goodwitch got out before the bell rung. "Dismissed."

 **(Really wanted to end it here, but felt it wouldn't be fair to ya'll.)**

Sunday

"Does everyone remember where they are to be tonight for the ball?" asked Shura as he straightened up his tie for tonight, before looking at his appearance. He had slicked his hair backwards, and was wearing the standard black and white suit with a red bowtie.

"Yeah, I'm to guard the CDC tower along with the guards Ironwood brought until the middle of the dance where Kevin will take my place." came Evan's response from his room as he cleaned Night Burner in his normal clothes minus his cloak which was hanging on the top of his closet door.

"And I am to lay low until my sift tonight and take over Evans spot until the end of the dance after which the normal guards will come and relieve me." finished Kevin who was loading Lone Star at his desk.

"Alright and Nico comes with me to watch over the students at the ball to notice who comes and leaves." Shura said before calling out that he was going to get his date for the night and heading towards the main dorms.

*sigh* "With any luck tonight will go off without a hitch." Kevin said as he sheathed his sword and put extra ammo in his pockets.

"Don't jinx us, besides I learned a long time ago that if there is such a thing as luck, I have a great shortage of it." and with that the two guards for the night disappeared out the door towards their destination.

Changing Guards

Evan's night had been quiet with the only hiccup being when the soldiers with him thought he was an enemy and fired at him, but it was settled quickly.

"So how has it been partner?" asked Kevin as he came into view .

"Well, the others are jumpy, but other than that it has been dead. Have a nice night Kevin."

"Later asshole."

Meanwhile off to the side a disguised Cinder Fall was cursing her luck at the fact that her plans would have to be delayed even more than they already have been.

After Evan got back to the building his scroll went off for a text message.

'Hey big guy. I'm back in town and wondering if I have to spend another night without you? You know where I'll be'

Seeing this Evan smiled before downing a drink and turning on his heel. "These guys can wait, I've got a friend to meet."

And as he exited the house the only thought that went through his head was _"I'm coming for you, my Neo."_

 **End**

 **So… I guess now is a good time to say who my favorite character is in the series? Pretty sure that I'm not the only one that has her as a favorite. We are coming to the end of Volume 2 and already you can guess what is coming up in the next few chapters. Also for those going to say that Neo has been around before this point, that is because of Roman not being on good terms with Evan.**

Fact sheet #4

Name\- Evan Thorn

Age\- 17

Height\- 6 feet 2 inches

Eye Color\- Dark Brown

Hair Color\- Brown

Hairstyle\- Messy

Body Type\- ripped

Skin Tone\- Tan

Clothes\- a buttoned up red vest, camo cargo pants tucked into brown combat boots, brown belt with a circular belt buckle with the image of a falling feather in the middle, twin bracelets, a green cloak with a pointed hood and a feather clip with the pointed end facing to the right, and a black chain necklace with a cut purple dust crystal on the end

Aura Color\- Green

Semblance Name\- Chameleon

Semblance\- Camouflage

Weapon \- duel Elbow length gauntlets with spikes, exhaust pipe, and chambers for Dust (1 for pipe & 1 for spikes)

Weapon abilities\- gaining Dust abilities for the dust in the chamber

Weapon Name\- Night Burner

Race\- human

Team\- SNKE

position- 2nd in command

Favorite Food- Neapolitan Ice Cream

Theme Music\- Wrong Side of Heaven- Five Finger Death Punch

 **And now time for a Christmas omake.**

 _ **Omake:**_

It was Christmas morning and Team SNKE was gathered in the living room around the tree with their gifts in hand.

"Alright everyone what did you get?" Shura couldn't help but ask.

Kevin looked up from his gifts before going back in and picking up one of his gifts, "In order I got a new wetstone from Nico, more ammo and a promise from Yang, hair products from you, and hygiene products from Evan."

"Hmm." was all Nico said as he drank his coffee.

"And what about you Evan…." he called before pausing and blinking before coming to the conclusion that this is what he saw.

Sitting all around the lazyboy where now empty bottles of alcohol.

"Lots of whiskey, and some chocolate from Ruby."

 **End**

 **This one's short because there really wasn't that much I could do with this scene, and yes I know I could have done several different scenes but I really wanted to see the image of Evan having downed all the whisky and chocolate he got for christmas before anyone else found out what he got.**

 **Solomon Steel- For the Glory - All Good Things**


	13. Licensed to Kill

**Happy New Years! Time for me to upload this and go laugh my butt off at work while everyone else complains about headaches.**

 **WARNING: IMPLIED MATURE CONTENT. LOTS OF BLOOD AND DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

**Licensed to Kill**

 _ **Evan**_

Evan woke to a weight on his chest and the sound of his scroll going off. Ignoring the scroll he looked down to see Neo's head on his chest while trying to wrap him in a hug.

"Neo, time to get up." he said in a soft voice not many would even think he could pull off. But all it did was make her snuggle against him more.

"Neo, if you get off you can have ice cream for breakfast." he continued, and that got her attention as she stiffened, most likely debating on if it was worth it, before lifting herself off Evan along with the covers and walking tiredly to get dressed for the day as Evan chuckled.

"Well someone's eager for breakfast." he said before looking at his scroll, showing the text from Shura asking where he was.

"Who wouldn't be happy when they have ice cream for breakfast" she signed back after settling on wearing Evan's vest. "I was going to wear that."

"Not anymore, besides you look better without the vest"

"Your just saying that because you enjoy the view."

"I enjoy more than the view, now I believe I was promised ice cream." came her response before walking out teasingly.

"Oum damnit, I love that woman." came the intelligent words from his fried brain.

After Ice Cream

"So Neo, you still have a foot in the underground. Have you heard anything weird going on lately?" Evan Asked, only to get a frown and a thinking pose from her before she started signing away.

"Well to start off, Torchwick has recently hired me until the end of the festival. The fighting ring has finally taken back its former glory amongst the other businesses and gangs after what happened a few years ago. Raven's bandits have moved to Mistral. And the biggest shocker is that Mistral's Jeff the Reaper and Vacuo's Nina the Reaper have came to Vale for some reason."

"I'm not going to bug you about Torchwick, just please be careful about him, but there is one question I feel must be asked. Are you ready for round two?" he asked only to be dragged back into the bedroom to continue were they ended last night.

Next Day

It was surprisingly easy to sneak back into Beacon early before classes except for the fact that he was being glared at by someone that looked a lot like him.

From the angle Evan could see the guy was about his height with red hair spiked in every direction and tanned skin, but the imitation started with the clothes. He wear no shirt with only a Yin-Yang necklace around his neck, red cargo pants, black combat boots, and a tattered green cloak around himself.

Evan had about had enough of the glaring when the guys teammates came into view. The leader of the new crew stood only at five foot seven, and was a little crazy about the color red as he was wearing red trousers, a red shirt, and he topped it off with black; shoes, belt, vest, and gloves. As he walked towards his teammate he raked his hand through his short, brown hair before lighting a cigar.

The person after his looked like he hasn't seen much outdoors due to his pale skin and silver hair. He was just taller than the red guy with hair styled back and to his shoulders. As he walked his high collared trench coat opened to show a blue shirt underneath, along with silver pants with a black belt holding two shortswords, and black hiking boots. He turned back while flipping a coin while yelling out "Hey Mavve hurry up will ya, Eran's about to start something if he's alone any longer!"

"I'm coming! Give me a minute." came a response as the newly named Mavve came around the corner messing with machinery. He was by far the tallest of the four standing a good three inches taller than Eran, and with his blonde hair greased up and with the grey mechanic's jumpsuit on with the upper part down showing his white undershirt while also making his black utility belt barely visible from the upper part of the suit while his eyes were covered by grey goggles, and his hands protected from the sparks coming from the device by black gloves while also wearing heavy worker boots.

After a short little talk amongst themselves Evan had already gotten up from his seat and walked over.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you lot being new here."

"Ahhh, that's because we are late arrivals Mr?" asked the red man while blowing a puff of smoke.

"Thorn, Evan Thorn."

"Cassy Weed, nice to meet you." came his response before puffing another smoke, "Please don't mind the name, however unfortunate it is. Oh where's our manners, as you now know my name is Cassy Weed, I am the leader of team CMEL from Vacuo. The silver swordsman here is Lapis Silver, our resident mechanic is Mavve Gras, and our green giant is Eran Yin.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Evan said as he extended his hand and the Airship landed. "I hope you have a nice time here, but I will advise you to keep your own green giant on a lease. That is if you want him to survive the tournament."

Cassy just looked at his hand before taking another puff of smoke and turning to walk away, "I'll keep that in mind, come now time to find our dorm." The rest of his team followed shortly but not before Eran gave Evan another glare.

' _That Erin character looks too much like me to not know me, and that would explain the glaring. Oh well, I better get to the house if the text from Shura is real'_

As he walked off the airship he pulled out his scroll to look at the message.

'Come back. Ozpin has finally held up his end of the deal.'

Ozpin's Office

 _ **Team SNKE**_

After Evan got back and multiple questions on where he had been, they finally made it to his office to find Ozpin in his normal place drinking from the ever present coffee cup, and Dr. Pence standing next to him in his normal attire.

"What are the mission parameters?" asked Shura asked after a few sips of coffee went through their headmasters lips.

"Ah yes, well Dr. Pence will be the one accompanying you on this mission. Now as for the parameters, this is a search and destroy mission. You are to hunt down the killer known as Laughing Jack, and kill him and all his allies." and there goes the coffee again.

"So let me get this straight," said Evan as he crossed his arms, "From now until the end of this mission we are licensed to kill any and everyone that allied themselves with Jack, and Laughing Jack himself?"

"Yes, that would do quite nicely." was the response, and another go at the mug.

While Ozpin was drinking his coffee, Evan was rubbing his hands together before Kevin slapped him upside the head.

"Now as I said Dr. Pence shall be with you on this mission. Now if you are fast enough you might make it back for the other freshman's' first missions tomorrow." another gulp, does this man ever run out of coffee? Answer: no, because he's Ozpin.

"You are dismissed, meet up at the docks in one hour." and with that everyone except Ozpin and Dr. Pence left the room.

"Have you read the files I have given you?" Ozpin asked looking at said files on his scroll.

"Of course, but I still can't believe that they tamed that grimm. I mean the chances of one even existing are almost impossible." he answered before looking at a picture of a humanoid grimm.

"Not impossible, improbable yes, but not impossible."

"Well, I better go get the kiddies ready for a road trip, wonder how long it would take them to realize that this is more dangerous than they think." and with that Dr. Pence walked out the door.

Docks

The doctor was waiting for them at the docks and took notice of the new accessories each member had added to their normal outfits.

Shura had several fire dust crystals on the inside of his duster that was only visible due to the obvious weighing down of the cloth. Nico had changed the most now sporting a black headband with his symbol etched in red holding back his longer hair, and a pouch strapped to his right leg with the medic cross on the front. Kevin had added a simple gun belt running diagonally across his torso filled with shotgun shells. And Evan had only strapped a combat knife to his belt and wrapped his hands up with white medical tape.

"Well, if I was anyone else I would ask why you have all this artillery, but I would say the forest accident." where the words out of his mouth, although he too had pulled out the stops if the sword on his own belt said anything.

"Yes sir." they all said while snapping into a salute.

"Very well, as you know the serial killer known to the masses as Laughing Jack has kept his killing spree even after death, so either the one you all killed the first time was a fake, survived the unsurvivable, or had an accomplice. We can easily rule out the survival part, and due to your first hand experience he had the same semblance so he couldn't have been a fake. That leaves there being another killer. Do any of you have anything else to report? And for Oum's sake stop with those salutes before I slap them off."

Evan quickly got out of the salute before thinking about that morning, "Sir, this morning I got word that Mistral's Jeff the Reaper and Vacuo's Nina the Reaper have moved to town for some reason unknown to my informant."

All Sam did at this information was nod his head and pulled out a folder from his satchel and flipping through it until he stopped at a specific page.

"We have reason to believe that the original Laughing Jack was a man by the name of Adam Nickleson, and the most recent killer is his younger brother Jack Nickleson, married to Jane Nickleson, who is a suspect in the Jane the Reaper murders five years ago, brother of Jeffrey and Nina Nickleson, also suspected to be Jeff the Reaper and Nina the Reaper respectively. None of them are expected to have aura but that is a possibility, Nina and Jeff have been stated to have no eyelids, a slit mouth, and extremely pale skin, with Jeff being an alcoholic."

At the end of the info dump halve of team SNKE had gaping mouths and wide eyes while Evan took a swig and Nico raised an eyebrow, "So you mean to say the one person that seemed the most suspicious since the beginning is the killer who has three others with him each of them being a hit or miss on if they have aura or not?"

"No, what I'm telling you is he has a whole crime family behind him and other reports state of a strong Grimm being in the building of the family. And before you raise a fuss about Grimm not being able to be contained, this one has been for a while."

Finally getting out of his shock of a seemingly nice and grieving man was a killer and smacking Shura's mind out of some kind of gutter if the droll was anything to go on, Kevin summed up their mission pretty well, "We are royally fucked aren't we?"

Old Vale

As they walked, or rather crept through the Old part of Vale, unlike downtown or uptown Vale, this place was neither falling apart or kept modern and easy on the eyes. Most of the area was covered by houses and closed shops with a factory nearby giving the area a grayish look. All of the folks in the houses where of the older bunch and closed of their houses as they passed.

"You'd think these folks have never seen a hunter before." came out of Kevin's mouth after the tenth house locked their doors and closed the curtains.

"Well for most they haven't because there isn't a reason for on to be this deep in Vale, so they probably think we are a new gang looking for a fight." and another swig from the flask, "Trust me those are more common here then any other part of Vale due to how easy it is to boss older people around compared to say, some big time CO of a successful company. These people have came to terms with this and live according to that fact."

"But Evan," this one came from Shura, "couldn't they move more towards the other parts of vale?"

"JAHAHAHA, you're funny there are three reasons as to why they don't move anywhere else, reason one is this is their livelihood, they have lived here their entire life why change that? Reason two is all the new gangs in this area are weak and soft compared to the gangs in downtown Vale. and the reason they don't go uptown is due to the lien, or rather lack of lien."

"Hush you three, we are here." came the oldest persons voice as they stopped in front of a two story house with bars on the windows and chipping paint. **(Imagine the Elm Street House with the above additions)**

"So who wants to knock on the door?" and as one they stared at Kevin until Evan stepped forward.

"Well, it's only polite to knock before entering a house." as he went up the steps cracking his knuckles, before getting to the door and punching it in, sending it flying through the air slamming into a pale male's face and shattering on impact.

"Oi that hurt you asshole! By the way what gives you the right to bust into my brothers house like that!" came the man's cries as his face fixed itself at an insane pace with pieces of wood popping out of his skin, and his nose fixing itself within that sentence.

"This one's mine." came the green giant's voice before charging pulling out his knife as duel hunting knives dropped into Jeffs hands from his sleeves, "YES LET'S DANCE!"

"Come on, our objective is Jack." came Sam's voice as he and the others came across the stairs. "Nico you take upstairs, Kevin and Shura with me downstairs."

 _ **Nico**_

Nico made his way up the stairs before dodging a knife swipe from the top of the stairs.

"Come forward my prince, then you can finally go to sleep." came the voice of a deranged girl before his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting to see a stitched up insane smile staring at him with a bloody hunting knife clutched in her hands. Although the most disturbing part of the picture was the moaning body of a man crucified and slashed open. "Come forward my prince, your sleep awaits. TEHEHE"

 _ **Kevin**_

Kevin had the unfortunate short straw of fighting the beautiful serial killer. She like all the others had a hunting in her hand while her unseeing black eyes stared at him.

"So you did figure out our existence, and here I thought you lot where a bunch of idiots and now I have to face the pervert" she said before dodging a bullet from his gun. "Temper, temper young man. Who would dare love such a perverted trigger-happy boy like you?"

"I AIN'T NO PERVERT YOU BITCH!" he yelled before emptying out his ammo, which she danced around, and going full sword and lightning.

 _ **Shura**_

After leaving Kevin behind in the main room of the basement they followed a tunnel until they came across a clearing in which where about fifty random members of the family with knives and other weapons, a cage in the wall with most of the inside shadowing everything in it, and Jack Nickleson with a feather scarf and the mask in his hands.

"Good evening gentleman, I hope you found our welcoming party fruitful. Now if you will excuse me my men have been needing a little fun." and with that being said he put on the mask and the fifty people rushed toward them.

 _ **Nico**_

It had been a few minutes of trying to time his semblance correctly while also attempting to attack his opponent, who was always just slightly off from where he would see her. And the moaning from the man had ceased.

"How are you always slightly off from my sight." he asked himself as he got cut yet again from a mistimed use of his semblance.

"Tehehe, Oh my sweat sweat prince. Don't you remember my semblance allows me to tweak what you see? All that means is you are in need of a good sleep. Come here my prince!" she call the last part as she lunged at him.

' _Alright if she affects sight, then what about my other senses?'_ While thinking this he made himself go intangible before covering his eyes with his headband.

"Oh my sweet prince. Why do you hide your eyes? Such beautiful hazel eyes." a swoosh of wind and one slice later ended her speech forever, before uncovering his eyes.

"Finally, did you ever shut-up?" he said as he sheathed his blade and walking down the stairs to find a giant hole through the house into the basement.

"Evan's having fun." and with that he jumped down the hole ready to finish the mission.

 _ **Kevin**_

It was several attacks in when Kevin realized what was happening.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE START GAINING SEMBLANCES LIKE MINE?!"

"Oh, you seem to have some form of brain in that head of yours if you have managed to figure out my electric field." and that was when the ceiling collapsed on top of her with a cry of, "YOU GO TO SLEEP!"

When the dust cleared on top of the ruble was Evan with his fist still out, "I was getting real tired of your mouth."

"Damnit Evan, I could have taken her!"

"Hehe, nice punch there green." came the man's voice as he stood up from the rubble with multiple quickly fading bruises, a mostly broken jaw, and a piece of rebar through his stomach.

' _How the hell is he still standing?'_

"Hehe, I love that look on your face as." and his sentence was stopped with a bang as a slug made its home in his chest.

"You talk too much. Oh and Evan that was for taking out my opponent." he said as they walked away neither noticing as Jane attempted to escape until Nico dropped down. And with a quick stop the issue was solved.

 _ **Shura**_

One of the first things they did was each throw a red dust crystal in the crowd taking out the majority of them, shaking the room, and setting fire to everything.

"Damn, y'all are scary when left alone." came Kevin's voice from the tunnel as the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Well I didn't feel like taking all of them on." Shura said as Sam pulled out a blue dust crystal to put out the fire.

"You think we got em' doc.?"

"If we didn't get all of them, then we got most of them."

"You killed them. You killed my men." came the weak voice of Jack as he stood next to the cage. "Now you can face the secret weapon of the Nickleson Family. BEHOLD SLENDERMAN!"

When the gates opened out walked a tall human like grim with no face and wearing a full business suit. As it walked out it looked at everyone before grabbing Jack by the head and throwing him behind everyone else until he hit the wall.

"Well I will repeat what I said earlier, we are fucked."

 _ **End**_

 **Slenderman Slenderman**

 **You are fucking overpowered.**

 **Hey everybody, before you decide to go off on me, I do have a disclaimer. Yes Jeff the Killer, Nina the Killer, and Jane the Killer all showed up in this chapter and died. Jack is not dead yet, but he will die next chapter.**

Fact Sheet #5

Name\- Solomon Steel

Age\- 21

Height\- 6 feet 6 inches

Eye Color\- Metallic Grey

Hair Color\- White

Hairstyle\- Short and with beard

Body Type\- ripped

Skin Tone\- Tan

Clothes\- a red mantle with white fur and a golden eagle with spread wings on the back, a red tank top, red metal gauntlets and bracers, a pair of red cargo pants, a black belt holding a sword scabbard, and a pair of black combat boots

Aura Color\- Crimson

Semblance Name\- Time Zone

Semblance\- Changing others perception of time

Weapon \- falchion with red handle, golden lion head pommel, and gold spread eagle handguard

Weapon abilities\- normal sword

Weapon Name\- Griffin

Race\- human

Team\- STEL

position- leader

Favorite Food- Baked Potato

Theme Music\- For the Glory- All Good Things

 _ **Omake:**_

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Nico as Vale's giant ball dropped.

If one was to look around the room they'd see Evan taking any excuse to drink, while everyone else watched the tv.

"Because it is tradition to stay awake until after midnight."

"This is going to be a long night" he sighed before looking at the tv again.

' _A really long night.'_

 _ **End**_

 **You all have a happy new year. Wanna hear a secret? I literally had focused so much on another story about midway through this, so from the Ozpin mission scene to this has been done on new years eve.**

 **Nickleson Family- What Lies Beneath- Breaking Benjamin**

 **Cassy Weed- Ring of Fire- Krewella**

 **Mavve Gras- Till I Collapse- Eminem**

 **Eran Yin- Memories- One Ok Rock**

 **Lapis Silver- Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**


	14. Fighting to Live

**Today February 1, 2015 a great man died. That man was Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, may he rest in peace.**

 **Also RWBY volume 6 is amazing! Too bad it's only on Rooster Teeth (if you haven't watched it yet, go do so this will be here when you get back). Now a little warning, the final chapter of this volume will come out on Valentine's and then volume 3 &4 should start coming out on April 6th. Yes volume 3 and 4 will come out as one due to the shortness that I plan volume 4 to be. Anyways have fun. **

**I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

Fighting to Live

"So, who thinks we can talk this thing down?" the question gave Kevin a few looks, to which he just shrugged. "Just a thought."

The tense stare down between the grimm and the hunters ended as Evan rushed the humanoid, only to be choke-slammed into the concrete by the thing. It was about to continue the assault on Evan before multiple Dust crystals and slugs connected with its skin, sending it stumbling backwards.

While the others attacked the grimm Nico dragged Evan out of the crater.

"Shura a little help!" he called as he struggled to lift the heavy body of their friend, and together they got him out of the way before hearing the thing scream and seeing Dr. Pence go flying into the tunnel.

"HOLY SHIT!" came out of Kevin's mouth as a clawed hand appeared out of nowhere to take a swipe at him.

"Can this thing teleport?"

"It looks like it can, Nico get Evan back on his feet."

Shura then activated his duster and semblance before throwing his glaive at the thing, only for it to teleport behind him and get a stomach full of burning fist. As it bent over with the punch to the gut, Shura called back the glaive and attempted to cut its head off. But it teleported at the last second back to its original position outside the cage.

As they regrouped under the monsters eyes they couldn't help but notice that the doctor still hadn't came out of the tunnel. "Do you think we need to worry about the doc?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you need to guard the other two until Evan's back up." said Shura as red Dust made its way into both hands.

"And what about you?" he asked, even if the answer was obvious.

"I'm going to give it hell." and he charged for the thing attacking it multiple times, only for it to regenerate or teleport away. At least that's what happened until a metal fist embedded itself into the thing with the engines roaring, flames flowing, and spikes glowing.

"That was for the cheap-shot." stated Evan as they looked into the deep hole that it made on the way down.

They turned to walk away when a sound broke the silence of the room. The sound of inhuman screaming and ripping of flesh, then all was silent again.

"The hell was that?" Kevin asked as he aimed his gun at everything that was moving. Then the lights went off.

"Alright everyone be prepared, this thing has proven to be a pain in the ass so far. There is no reason for us to go easy on it." came Shura's voice at the same time as Evan told him to focus on his semblance.

"Guys, it's in the tunnel, but there seems to be multiple tendril like things coming out of its body." about the time he finished he had to jump out of the way of one of the things as it slammed downwards.

"Well, anyone have any ideas? We can't fire anything that way without the risk of hitting Dr. Pence, and the things are keeping us at a distance." Shura said in the midst of using the light off his coat to dodge the tendrils coming his way.

"Yeah we kill it!" shouted Evan as he rushed it in blind rage. "Come here you little shit!"

He went to punch it only for it to dodge and the wall crumbled under the strength of the punch. The grimm tilted it's head, grabbed him by the ankle with one of its tendrils, and sent him into the other wall before throwing him into the cage and closing the gate, and from nowhere the tendril was cut off by a flying projectile.

Distracted by the pain, Slenderman didn't realize the figure behind him even as it caught fire. "Batters up!" called the figure as it kicked Slenderman into the room to be attacked by a lightning charged blade sending it flying yet again while missing one of its arms.

"Nitoryu: Sai Kuru"came the third figures voice as he attacked making deep wounds on the thing and sending it flying towards the now broken gate.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" and into the fist of a even more enraged Evan. whose punch caved in the monsters entire body.

However before they could call it a day it started to reform until a red Dust crystal flew into its wounds and exploded in a glorious ball of fire.

"If that thing gets back up I will personally pound it into paste." said the giant as they watched the fire burn.

"Hey kids, a little help here." came their teacher who was now leaning on his sword while walking towards them. Nico and Kevin helped him to their spot to make sure it died in the blaze.

 _ **Unknown**_

A priest dressed in black came into the building smoking a cigarette. "Damn kid, way to bring down the house."

The figure then jumped down the hole in the floor. While walking down the tunnel he came to a male on the floor.

"Mr. Nickleson, the church has decided you are too dangerous to live." with this the male looked up showing a shattered mask and a scarred face where the mask cut into the face.

"...you…"

"Yes, me." and the priest drew a gun from beneath his robes and shot him in the head before walking away into the night.

 _ **Team SNKE**_

By the time the grimm finished burning it was morning and Nico had somehow fixed up a batch of coffee for everyone.

"Alright so anyone learn a lesson yesterday?" asked Dr. Pence.

"Yea, Evan has a colossal Temper." said Kevin before ducking a swing from said berserker.

"Well, Grimm can be contained somehow." Shura said stroking his chin.

"Well, yes on both accounts, but this world is a dangerous place. Sometimes you won't be able to make the right choice, or be able to overcome an opponent by yourself. But we exist so that at the very least we can cause some damage to the enemy before we have to throw in the towel. Let this be a lesson to all of you on both your strengths and weaknesses." he said before finishing his coffee. "Ahhh, I needed that. So come on get up, it's time to report back to Ozpin.

1 hour later

"..and that is our report"

"Very well," the headmaster said from behind his desk. "So, in summary you busted into the house, killed the three commanders of a criminal family and their soldiers, fought and defeated a humanoid grimm, found the body of the leader of the family, had coffee, nice choice by the way, and contacted the police with a warning about any other member of their family." he said from behind his desk before sipping his drink.

"Yes sir?" Shura half asked with a questioning voice.

"Well done, now I believe the other freshman have their missions any minute now." he continued but Evan didn't listen as his scroll buzzed a text.

When he pulled it out he was enraged as he interrupted his talk. "Headmaster, I'm going to need access to the Mt. Glenn tunnels." before showing them the text.

There on the screen was a picture of a beaten Neo with multiple bruises and cuts, Roman's cane lifting her head by the chin and the text under reading.

'Meet me at Mt. Glenn alone, or she dies. Oh and you have until midnight'

 **End**

 **Yay the Laughing Jack arc is done! Now as for the text at the end, I did hint since the beginning something would happen between them, then Neo was brought into the picture and I'm sure some of you knew she would be involved. The figure from the church was brought into the story a few chapters ago (Bar scene) and he is actually from an older anime and has a big fan base, so good guessing about who he is (He was a priest in that anime and he talks about his friend from the same anime in the bar scene if you want a hint).**

 **Anyways have a nice day!**


	15. Message Received

**Heyo everyone. The finale of volume 2, we all know the asskicking happening this chapter but as a warning about a third of this chapter is inspired by horror movies and while not in full graphic detail there is death and destruction in this chapter (maybe it's a nodge towards what happened two years ago ;3). But I also think a scene in the beginning was kinda funny. Anyways have a nice read!**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

Message Received

The hour after the message was hectic. Ozpin had to make a new mission just for Evan and make multiple phone calls to have access to the tunnels.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Kevin asked him for the twentieth time that hour.

"Yes." was his short response as he checked the last of his weapons. His knife had been sharpened, Night Burner was cleaned, and Tornado was on his back.

"Mr. Thorn, we are ready for you now." said an atlas soldier from the door.

"Very well." as he passed the soldier saluted him.

"Sir, would it not be better if we airdropped you into their base?"

Hearing this he only chuckled before moving on.

"Ah Mr. Thorn, I've been meaning to meet with you for some time now." came the automatic voice from beside Ozpin as General Ironwood sized up Evan, and he did the same to him.

"A pleasure general." he said before shaking hands with both of them holding false smiles. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." and that must be the cybernetic enhancements he was warned about. "Ah, but it is only right to say so general." was said followed by the screeching and bending of metal.

Hearing this Ironwood released his hand before leaving the room to fix both his hand and pride.

"Well, that's a first. I hope you know the strings I had to pull to allow you to do this."

"I can imagine, so am I doing this the way I wanted to?"

"Yes, the truck is at the port and Ms. Goodwitch is at the closest entrance. The ship is waiting for you at Beacon's port."

"Thank you." Evan then turned to leave when Ozpin cleared his throat.

"I don't think I have to remind you that even though he is wanted dead or alive, the counsel will like him alive."

"I'll think about it."

Ground

Evan had landed and automatically saw the truck he requested. It was a brown 4x4 two-door pickup truck with flood lights and a metal grille guard.

"You better take care of her kid." came a familiar voice from the driver's seat, before Tedd came out of the cab.

"I would never hurt your baby on purpose." he said, taking the keys from his hands and slipping into the cab.

"Actually she's yours now. I got another truck yesterday, and you used to always try to take this thing on a joyride, so I thought 'why not give it to the brat.'"

"Thank you."

"Don't think me, get your ass in gear and git Neo back before a kick it."

When he got to the tunnel it was already open and team CFVY was at the entrance to combat the grimm. Seeing no interruptions he traveled on hitting the 70 mph mark and keeping it the way to the mountain.

On his way he sees a few White Fang markers and remembering Ruby's tale of what happened at the dock follows them to a train and speeds up.

 _ **Random White Fang Member (let's call him Bob)**_

Bob had a good day so far, he had helped the human beat another human, shoot a few grimm, set a few charges, spied on a group of students on the surface, and was currently taking a stroll down a tunnel until he heard the familiar sound of an engine coming his way. All he had time to do before he was roadkill was turn around and see the monster coming his way and know his brothers in arms where going to see him again soon.

 _ **Evan**_

He had driven through the tunnels for a while now until he turned the corner and ran over something, "Eh, most of been something left by fleeing people." and he left it at that before rounding another corner and coming face to face with a train.

' _Well time to wreck some shit'_ on that thought he stept out of the truck, brought out Tornado, and swung.

The Dust in the blade activated sending a blade of wind towards the train, destroying the entire front of the locomotive.

Seeing the White Fang members coming from all sides he swung the nodachi in a wide, horizontal arc, "F2" and with those words all the members slit into two while pieces flew off the train leaving a massive scar along the sides.

Seeing the damage he seathed the sword and put it back in the truck. "ROMAN! I WILL BREAK YOUR GIRLY FACE!" and he charged into the train, punching in the door to the first car. The door went flying backwards into a few Fang members crushing them between it and the wall. And thus he went berserk.

 _ **Roman**_

It had been a hellish half hour sense the screaming started. When he heard Evan call out he had hidden in the last car while sending all his minions but five to stop the behemoth, but all he got was the screaming of his men as they died.

Looking down at the woman that started it all his regrets of doing what he did surfaced. _'If I had never done this then this nightmare wouldn't have happened.'_ For to him every second of the screams was a nightmare he knew he brought upon himself.

Then the screams stopped, and his fear skyrocketed. For some reason not hearing his minions scream was more terrifying than hearing them. Then the footsteps started, they begun on the roof of the car before something heavy landed on the floor next to one of the Fang members who, after some encouraging put his ear to the wall to hopefully hear where he was going.

As he did that there was the sound of metal on metal before the member went still and falling over revealing a knife covered in blood in the wall. No sooner than the body had hit the floor did the remaining four faunis fire their weapons at the wall making holes in the side and letting the light from outside shine in.

When they finally stopped firing their weapons out of fear they looked outside expecting to find a bullet riddled corpse, only for there to be nothing. If the four were panicking before they were terrified now.

"W-W-Where did he go?" one asked as he waved his gun in every direction.

"I don't know man, but I hope it doesn't get worse." and as if on cue the lights went out, and the flashing red emergency lights came on.

"Larry! Why did you say that." called the third as he narrowed his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness but the flashing lights kept his night vision from being as effective.

Then out of nowhere minion 5 clutched his throat as minion 4 fired the last rounds from his rifle, before throwing it down and continuing fire with his pistol. As number 5 continued to freak out Roman got a better look at number 4, only to discover their throat to have been slit.

"No, no. No, no, no. EVAN IF YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME I WILL KILL her? Where did she go?" he asked fearfully as he looked were moments ago was his only survival ticket out of this hellhole to see an empty floor. He looked every which way swinging his cane as he did so.

The first two minions then started screaming as they fired their guns towards an empty spot in the train. He then saw what they did, there on the floor was a figure but he know it wasn't Evan as it was too small. When they finally finished firing they saw the figure to be minion 3.

"Damnit, where the hell is that monster?" shouted Larry as he and the other minion went back to back as Roman again looked for Evan throughout the car. "Come on you animals we don't want to be in here with that beast." he called as he and the last two Fang members jumped out of the train car, each of them swinging their weapons in panic trying to find Evan.

When they finally took in their surroundings to see everyone else in the base scattered around the area, each of them already dead with a look of absolute fear all over their faces. Then a knife was thrown and embedded itself up to the handle into minion 1's forehead.

"Come out you bastard!" called out his last minion even as the sound of cables ripping made itself known.

"What are you scared? Figure for a pan…." he was cut off as multiple metal beams landed on his head. Roman, finally realizing he was the last of his crew still alive, fell backwards onto his backside and scooted backwards until he hit something. He looked up to see a beast in human form bathed in the flashing red lights. Its skin painted crimson and its eyes holding a red shine, it grinned before picking him up by the hair and slamming him into its knee. The impact broke all his teeth, and it let go of his hair allowing him to spit out the teeth.

He crawled away into the train, but he know it was behind him. He got halfway down the car before it picked him up by the neck. "Message Received." came the monsters voice before it slammed his head into the side of the train leaving an imprint of his face in the train that knocked him out.

 _ **Evan**_

He huffed as Roman fell unconscious and dragged him to his truck and threw him into the bed. And with one final look at the red lit base, he got in his truck and drove away not knowing of the explosions that would later be found by Team STRM that would let the authorities know what they were planning.

That Night

The entirety of teams RWBY, JNPR, and SNKE. meet at their house for a party, to celebrate the first mission done.

Through the night Evan saw multiple people eyeing each other only to blush when they notice the other looking. Smirking he returned to his drink while keeping an eye on his own date, who was now fully healed thanks to the glories of Aura.

He looked up to see Pyrrha drag Jaune out followed by Nora with Ren drunkenly exclaiming what she was going to do to him that night.

He took another shot when there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he found a head full of blonde hair, "Hello Yang, how may I help you tonight?"

With a huge blush on her face she replied "Well I have a problem and I think you are the person to fix it. As you know me an' Kevin have a thing going on, *hick* but I've been seeing Blake eye up the both of us all night and I don't know what to do. Can you help?"

Thinking about everyone else eyeing their person of choice he smirked and nodded his head telling her he would deal with it.

Standing up he started taking people into rooms so that they could jump the gun and get to know each other. He first took Velvet and Shura to Shura's room, Nico already exited the party, Ruby and Weiss were taken to his own room, and Kevin, Yang, and Black were taken to Kevin room. And after taking everyone to the rooms he and Neo went to town after locking all the room doors.

Next Day

They had just made it back from Vale when they heard a loud, furious male voice scream out his name.

"Well, Kevin's up."

Laughing they made their way into the house unlocking all the other doors to a blushing Ruby and Weiss, a thinkful Shura and blushing Velvet, an emotionless Nico, and then he went to Kevin's room.

Opening the door to a red faced Kevin, he opened the door wider to allow Blake to run out starry-eyed after telling her where the fish was.

Kevin's hand twitched for his sword next to the bed when Yang came up behind him and pulled him back to the bed, slamming the door closed.

 _ **End**_

 **Well that the end of this volume. For readers of my other two fanfics, one chapter apiece should be out before April 6th. Also I will be starting another fanfic titled "Of Knights, Ghouls, and Vampires" staring Jaune Arc yet again in a crossover that as of right now is a secret. Here is another Fact Sheet and the Valentine's day Omake.**

Fact sheet #6

Name\- Neo

Age\- 22

Height-4 feet 10 inches

Eye Color\- Brown, Pink, and White

Hair Color\- Brown, Pink, and White

Hairstyle\- 2nd Volume

Body Type\- Do I need to put this one in?

Skin Tone\- Pale

Clothes\- Volume 2…. for now

Aura Color\- Unknown

Semblance Name\- Illusions

Semblance\- Illusions

Weapon \- umbrella…. for now

Weapon abilities\- hidden sword, indestructibility

Weapon Name\- Unknown

Race\- human

Team\- none

Favorite Food- Neapolitan Ice Cream

Theme Music\- SAIL- AWOLNATION

 _ **Omake:**_

It was Valentine's day and the boys were going over what they planned to do that day.

"Well for me and Neo, all I need to do is take her to the Ice Cream place in Vale and we'll both be happy." said Evan from the kitchen making lunch. "What about you Kevin, after all you have two ladies to tend too."

"Well I found a nice Sushi place in town that doubles as a club at night, so the best of both worlds I would say. What about you Shura? Shura?" they both looked at where he was setting not but a few seconds before to find and empty chair.

"Sigh. he didn't plan for today did he?" came Nico from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Nico when you going to find yourself a partner?"

"I will get one when the time is right Kevin-Baka."

"The hell you call me?!"

"Kevin we're waiting!" came Yang from the door as he turned around to see Evan being drug out by his much smaller girlfriend.

"Coming dears!" and like that to two unluckiest members of Team SNKE became the two luckiest, at least for that day.

 _ **End**_

 **That's all folks have a nice day!**


	16. The Many Days of Volume 2

**So I know this is before April 6th, but it's a friends birthday today so part one of your birthday present. For everyone else this is an in between chapter for volume 2 and 3. Yubel578 has had a sneak peek for next chapter, and even he says I'm evil for ending it that way (try and guess, you might be correct). Anyways enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

The Many Days of Volume 2

 _ **Evan**_

Evan was currently in the forge with Ruby. While he was hammering away at the metal, Ruby was messing with containers of Dust and mechanical parts for her own creation.

"Do you think she will like our gifts?" she asked putting the final piece together.

He continued hammering before putting it back into the forge, "Well you were the one that dragged me down here to create the two blades, so you tell me." and hammer time.

"Ohhh, I hope she likes them." and she went back to the mechanical work.

Under his breath so she couldn't hear he said his piece, "She will like them, she likes you after all." and they continued making the weapons.

 _ **Kevin**_

Kevin had finally admitted his lack of knowledge in Grimm and was currently in the Library to rectify that.

"Hmm, lets see. 'Common Grimm of Land, Sea, and Sky' check. 'Alpha Grimm: The Art of Grimm Slaying' check. All that left is 'Legendary Grimm: How NOT to Engage'."

He walks down the aisle looking for his last book, when he bumps into someone. Looking at the person he bumped into he grew a smile.

"Hi Blake what brings you to this part of the library?"

"I'm here to study the terrain in the southeast of the kingdom. Would you know where I could find books on that?" she said with a bit of tiredness slipping into her voice.

"Oh yes, well the terrain section is in the next aisle, and if I were you I would try anything on Mt. Glenn."

"Thank you." and she began to walk away before he spoke out.

"Hey Blake, you know you can come to me and my team for help right?" he asked

She paused, she hadn't remembered that there was another team involved with the criminals.

"Yeah."

"You know I have nothing to do for the rest of the day. so I can help you research if you want?"

She smirked before accepting his offer, "Sure."

Later that night they both left the library one with a tired look on his face, and the other with a slight blush.

 _ **Team TYDY**_

The team of crazies and misfits were getting ready for the dance…. And bullets were already flying.

"YOU CRAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER! THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL YOU WILL BE DESTROYING ANYTHING TONIGHT!" yelled Taupe as he chased down Yale.

"Umm, G-Guys why do you have to fight?" asked Dustin shyly.

"That's because Taupe lovvvves me." Yale answered with his hands tried together, only to dodge another Bullet aimed for his head.

"AS IF, YOU SHIT!" screamed Taupe while blushing madly.

"Gentlemen, the dance starts in an hour."the final member said before he and Dustin left.

"FUCK YOU!"

"No that's my job!" and the rest of the night went on without any guns or craziness .

Missions

They had just gotten back from their village protection job and they were already arguing

"YOU BURNED DOWN HALF THE VILLAGE ON THE FIRST NIGHT, AND OUM HELP ME, I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO POISON THE RIVER AND ONLY KILL THE GRIMM!" the resident shouter, well shouted at Yale, who was enjoying a rather giant bucket of popcorn.

"B-But didn't you do just as much damage by shooting-up the village trying to kill him for the fire?"

"SO WHAT IF I DID? THIS NUTCASE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"O-oh, ok." he said while the silent last member looked towards the military ships with longing.

"YELLER COME ON, WE HAVE TO HAND OUR ASSIGNMENT IN AND THEN YOU CAN DO YOUR SHIT!"

And like that they where off.

 _ **Team STRM**_

They had taken the Mt. Glenn search and destroy mission, and they had came across a gruesome scene. They had noticed that all the Grimm had moved to a single location and took them all out, before Mae found an entrance to the tunnels.

Inside was a bloodbath.

Shanon and Ragnar looked at the scene a little disgusted but not feeling too bad, but the other half of the team wasn't so well off. Mae had ran back up the stairs before throwing-up at the sight down below, while Tracy was coughing up blood on her knees.

Leaving her team in Ragnar's hands for a few minutes, she navigated through the sea of blood and flesh before coming across something that shouldn't have been there. " Are these tire marks?" she checked again before heading back to the topside, after all they had another day here, might as well release the beast.

 **End**

 **Not much to say about this chapter, covers how some things started, gives clues for the future, and says who got the Mt. Glenn mission due to Oz not being there to bend rules. Pretty simple and sweet chapter if I do say so myself. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day.**


	17. Round One

**Hello everyone, is it april already? Huh time flies when you're busy I suppose. Anyways this is Volume 3, so be prepared for fights, info dumps, and the canon cast. Truely a combination you had no idea would be speeding towards you at the moment. BTW if you haven't heard it already there is an awesome (non-canon) recording of Miles Luna and Jen Brown, as Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos respectfully, singing "You are my Sunshine" and if you haven't heard it you need to, trust me it is great. Anyways enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

Round One

 _ **Evan**_

Evan's fist flew through the air hitting his opponents face with enough force to throw him from the edge of the arena, above their fighting teams, and into the wall.

"And it seems Quan Tegal from Mystrals Team PRQR is out by aura, ring out, and knockout." came the droning voice of their Grimm studies professor.

"Ah yes, Mr. Thorn's strength is quite marvelous isn't it." the other voice said, followed by sips of the man's coffee.

"Yes, way it reminds me of my physical shape back in my…" Evan ignored the rest of the man's speech and return to the battle at hand, only to stay back as his team was handling everything spectacularly.

 _ **Kevin**_

His opponent was a little trickier than Evan's. She had already caught him in her repeating illusions twice in their short fight, and he felt stupid for swinging at nothing for a few minutes.

He gripped his sword tighter before taking another look at his opponent. She was short, shorter then even Neo, standing at 4'5" without and 4'8" with heels, pink bob cut hair, and white eyes. Her outfit was mostly white and pink with a white blouse with gold rings making a belt around her waist, pink leggings, and her height altering white high heels.

She swung around her pink polka-dotted white umbrella, and fired a round from said umbrella.

He swung his blade, batting away the round, and rushed her. In the team it was clear who specialized in what. Shura had the most aura, NIco's skill with his blades greater than his peers, Evan's strength and Endurance unmatched, but what did Kevin have? Speed. He was the fastest amongst his fellow students, and with this speed he appeared behind his opponent and delivered a wide swing.

Her eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of her opponent's shadow and ducked to avoid the blow. She then quickly put difference between them and checked her rounds. That was when he struck again, this time he kept swinging his blade in arcs of pure destructive cutting power.

She didn't expect to be attacked so soon, and as a result hastily unfolded her umbrella. It took a few hits before being batted aside and her aura being drained from the nonstop cuts.

"Ah, and it seems Patty Mayon is out by aura. Did you see that Barty?"

"Yes, Mr. Snakeroot's swordwork." sips ensued, "It seems his style is made to use a weapons momentum to cause untold damage, but it would be useful if his blade was heavier."

"Why that style reminds me of a fellow I met back in my twenties. Although he WAS wielding a giant, heavy blade."

"Yes, yes, you and miss Rose can bond over your love for weapons latter?" to which a loud NOOO! Rang through the stadium.

Kevin just chuckled at their dynamic before walking to Evan, who was now sitting on a rock shuffling a deck of cards and dealt three piles.

 _ **Nico**_

Like Kevin his opponent was a little annoying. His own opponent was a tan male with sandy blonde hair and eyes of the same color. His loose, cream colored pants and leather sandals made him look a bit like an egyptian thief, but the yellow shackles made him think of a genie.

They each made their way to the other before two wakizashi meet two Khopesh, the wakizashi steel colored metal standing out against the opponents own dark orange and red metal.

His opponent grinned before his red blade caught ablaze and he pressed his advantage. Nico let him press before releasing the bladelock and sending his opponent stumbling forward into the pommel of his own weapon.

"And their goes Ra Ozymandias by knockout. So Barty do you think Team PRQR ever stood a chance?"

"Well Peter, I would say not to count them out yet. But I do believe if they had faced any other freshman team they would have a much higher probability of winning."

"But you didn't answer my question, do you think they ever stood a chance."

*sigh* "No."

Nico then joined his other two teammates at the makeshift table and started playing poker.

 _ **Shura**_

Unlike the others who kept fighting their opponents in the rocky biome, his opponent ran into the forest and assumed he would win. How wrong he was.

The first thing he tried was binding him in vines, and he then decided to burn it all. Say what you will about the impracticality of his duster, but when he wants to burn something it burns. He continued burning down the forest not paying any attention to the spectators as he did so, until the whole forest was nothing but ashes and he got a good look at his opponent for the first time. And he looked back with his single red eye as his other was covered by a black eyepatch

His bright red hair came to his shoulders and also made a goatee. His outfit consisted mostly of dark green with the only exceptions being his brown boots and light green muscle shirt. Other than those he wore pants, a trench coat, and a cowboy hat.

He then lifted his bow and fired a light orange tipped arrow. Shura caught the arrow and expected it before it blew up in his face and drained some of his aura. He then looked up to see a sky full of the same type of arrow before his world was rocked by explosions.

Feeling confident the robin hood guy turned to help his, now out, team when Shura's glaive flew threw the air and cut the top off his bow.

"We're not finished yet." Shura said from the smoke and his opponent's wide-eyed face looked at the board to see his teammates out of the game and not only was his opponent only at halfway, but he was pissed.

His last memory before he awoke in the infirmary was of a flaming fist aimed at his face.

Shura raise a brow at the lack of commentary to his win until he heard what they were talking about.

"And Evan folds, what do you think the other two have Barty?"

"I think we are about to find out as mister Snakeroot shows his cards. It's a straight flush! He's reaching for his money, but it seems mister Bengal isn't finish as he shows his out cards. My word!"

"WE HAVE A WINNER! BY ROYAL FLUSH NICO BENGAL! On a side note it seems Rend Green is out by aura and knockout."

Shura, now covered in ash, made his way to a now anime crying Kevin, a eleived Evan, and a smiling Nico.

"So, you finish your fight." tick mark, "And instead of helping me." another mark, "You decide to play poker!" and with the final tick mark in place he grabbed the rock and threw it across the arena.

Evan was the first to get over his surprise, "Umm, would you still be mad if we go o an all you can eat banana split buffet?" he says while putting his arm around Shura before guiding him towards said buffet.

"My money!"

"Oh hush you have over 100 times that in the bank."

"Fuck you Evan."

"Kevin-san, may I suggest you getting off the floor." and like that it turned back into a normal day for their team.

After Team JNPR fight

"Will Teams STEL and LVDR please make their way to the arena."

They saw Solomon down in the arena along with his own team. They looked up at the screens for their names. The one with lilac hair in a vikings haircut and amber eyes was Tyston Suln, Ethan Brown had grey eyes and a forest green buzz cut, and the final member of the team was Luke Lambert who had a blonde mohawk and blue eyes.

Looking at their opponents screens they saw Leia Sky with blue eyes and brown hair past her shoulders, Violet Iskander with violet eyes and long black hair, Doras Lestrange with pink eyes and hair that was put into a bob, the final member of their team was Regalia Black who had emerald green eyes and red hair put into a braid.

They then looked down to try and get a better look at their clothes as they hadn't seen them through their stay at beacon. Tyston was extremely ripped but only standing about 5'7" with tan skin wearing only purple pants, black boots, and a black belt holding dual single bladed axes. Ethan, on the other hand, was thin, pale, amd short (At 5'2") wearing a brown captain's coat, a tight green shirt, brown khakis, brown sailor boots, and dual cutlasses on his waist. Luke Lambert was a little shorter than Tyston and he too was thin with fair skin and was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie, torn jeans, black and white running shoes, black fingerless gloves, and dual uzi's hanging on his thighs.

Leia stood about 5'4" with fair skin and a lean frame wearing a white short jacket over a black tank top, white pants, and black thigh high boots with an assault rifle strapped to her back. Violet was about an inch shorter with extremely tan skin, a lean frame, and hair down to her waist, she was wearing a red hakama, a black sports bra, straw sandals, gigai shocks, a red scarf covering her mouth that goes down to her waist with strings on the end, and a fanged blade on her back **(think Zabimaru from bleach (Shikai))**. Doras stood about 5'6" with fair skin and a lean frame wearing a black martial arts uniform including the belt. And Regalia was even shorter than Violet with tan skin, a petite frame, and her braid stopping about mid-back, she was wearing a green cape with two black crossed arrows on the back, a green tank top, brown pants, brown hiking boots, a quiver on her back, and dual sabers on her sides.

"And it seams the random generator has selected the city and wasteland biomes." came Ports voice as the two teams collide. The teams soon split apart to battle their own opponents.

"This should be interesting." the green said before taking a swig and focusing entirely on the fights.

Leia VS Luke

The two ran off deep into the city biome taking shots at each other only to either miss or for the others aura to take the hit. Eventually they got to an area that they each stopped and attempted to fill the other with holes.

They both took out a big part of the others aura before they both ran out of rounds and as Luke attempted to reload behind cover, Leia's rifle transformed into a guan dao. She leaped towards his hiding place and as he finished, she cut his cover and would have gotten him if he hadn't teleported behind her and taken a shot at her head that took her aura to the red. His aura wasn't doing much better so he decided to head back towards the others when Tyston came from nowhere and slammed into him, knocking his aura into the red and sending them out of the arena.

Dorus VS Tyston

His first attack was meant to take her out quickly but just had him thrown into the wastelands. She then came out from the air and brought her heel down were he was a few milliseconds before and caused a crater to form.

"Damn girl, how much you weigh?" he asked.

"Well wouldn't you love to know." and a crescent of energy blew from the smoke going to cut him in half if he didn't shoudenly spout bioelectricity and dodge with greater speed than before. He than gripped his axes and using this new speed he charged her again and like last time got thrown across the arena into a double knockout.

"Jerk."

Regalia VS Ethan

Like Leia and Luke they ran into the city biome before coming across a clearing and their blades connected, and their style spoke heavily about who was the better swordsman/woman.

Ethan was allowing the weight to deal the damage while moving quickly, aiming to deal enough damage to knock her aura down while also dodging the elegant stikes of her sabers. She was twisting in and out of his quick, basic strikes while aiming her own stabs and cuts in his many openings, until they both jumped back and Ethan made a motion with his hands before the water pipes broke and the water rushed towards her and when it disappeared she was nowhere to be seen.

Ethan then release control of the water before a arrow came out of one of the widows of the building to his right before the crowd saw her jump from it to another building and firing again. This continued for a few minutes until he collapsed the buildings using the pipes and stood over her.

"Well that was fun." he said before pulling a pistol out of his coat and aimed at her to put her aura into the red, before she put an arrow in between their faces.

"But you forget, I'm the bomb. Deet." and the arrow exploded ending both their runnings in this match.

Violet VS Solomon

Unlike the others they stayed in the center of the arena.

"You know, last time I got that look I got laid." he said after several moments of nothing but gunshots, explosions, and metal on metal.

She just stared at him before bring out her sword.

"You sure you want to do that? You know what happened last time you asked me to spar."

"You know you and your ego can get real annoying, especially if one has to grow up with you." her answer was met by a booming laugh and a, "Yes you have told me that a lot over the last few years, hows Vacuo treating you little cousin?"

"Well at least I'm not feared for being the cousin of the last Vytal Festival champion." she answered while her blade made contact with his bracer, "Ah yes, is it really that bad if I try to gain all the glory I can?"

Before she could answer though Ports voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Well folks looks like this just turned into a two on one as Luke Lambert and Tyston Suln are out by ring out and aura, Ethan Brown and Regalia Black are out by aura and knockout, and Leia Sky is out by Aura."

Hearing this she smirked as her last teammate tried to slam her heel into his head, only to get caught and thrown out the arena.

"And there goes Doras Lestrange by ring out."

Seeing as she was about to lose she unleashed her secret weapon and mid-swing her fang sword turned into a whipsword, but by the time it got to where he was, he was behind her and her aura was in the red.

"And that is Violet Iskandar out by aura."

"Indeed although a little touch and go for a moment the winner is Team STEL."

"Hey Soly." she called as he was walking towards his team, making his stop and turn his head.

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

"How many times do I have to tell you Vi, I don't need luck. Because everything I do, I DO FO GLORY!" he said before striking a pose and shouting with the crowd of his fans, causing her to smile and head toward her team. What neither of them knew was this would be the last time they would see one of the two alive as a figure followed his target ready to make sure he took them down. After all what good is revenge if his ultimate goal wouldn't fight him without cause?

 _ **End**_

 **Am I evil? Who will die? Who will survive? Who knows, all I know is this is going to be the climax of a certain characters past coming back to bite him, well at least for now. Hope y'all enjoyed, no Omake this chapter but factsheets 7-10 are here.**

Fact sheet #7

Name\- Cassy Weed

Age\- 18

Height\- 5'7"

Eye Color\- Brown

Hair Color\- Brown

Hairstyle\- Short

Body Type\- lean

Skin Tone\- Tan

Clothes\- red trousers, red dress shirt, black dress shoes, black belt, black vest, and a pair of black gloves

Aura Color\- Flame Red

Semblance Name\- Pyrokinesis

Semblance\- pyrokinesis

Weapon \- dual daggers

Weapon abilities\- fire resistant

Weapon Name\- none

Race\- human

Team\- CMEL

Position: leader

Favorite Food- Anything Spicy

Theme Music\- Ring of Fire- Krewella

Fact sheet #8

Name\- Mavve Gras

Age\- 18

Height\- 6'5"

Eye Color\- Green

Hair Color\- Blonde

Hairstyle\- Greased up

Body Type\- ripped

Skin Tone\- Tan

Clothes\- grey mechanics jumpsuit, white undershirt, black utility belt, back gloves, black worker boots, and a pair of grey goggles

Aura Color\- Silver

Semblance Name\- Cyber Style

Semblance\- Cyberkinesis

Weapon \- multiple drones and mechanical parts

Weapon abilities\- guns, flamethrowers, tasers, hacking, flight, enhancement

Weapon Name\- none

Race\- human

Team\- CMEL

Favorite Food- Chili

Theme Music\- Till I Collapse- Eminem

Fact sheet #9

Name\- Eran Yin

Age\- 18

Height\- 6'2"

Eye Color\- Green

Hair Color\- Red

Hairstyle\- Spiked every direction

Body Type\- ripped

Skin Tone-Tan

Clothes\- yin-yang necklace, red cargo pants, black combat boots, and a green, tattered cloak

Aura Color\- Black

Semblance Name\- N/A

Semblance\- N/A

Weapon \- gauntlets with four spikes on each knuckle and three blades on forearms

Weapon abilities\- none

Weapon Name\- King Slayer

Race\- human

Team\- CMEL

Favorite Food- Pie

Theme Music\- Memories- One Ok Rock

Fact sheet #10

Name\- Lapis Silver

Age\- 18

Height\- 5'8"

Eye Color\- Onyx

Hair Color\- Silver

Hairstyle\- Styled back to shoulders

Body Type\- muscular

Skin Tone\- Pale

Clothes-silver high collared trench coat, blue shirt, silver pants, black hiking boots, and a black belt

Aura Color\- Silver

Semblance Name\- Clones

Semblance\- creation of solid clones able to fight with him

Weapon \- dual short swords/ revolvers

Weapon abilities\- mechshift

Weapon Name\- none

Race\- human

Team\- CMEL

Favorite Food- Ramen

Theme Music\- Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace

 **That's all for this on I hope you enjoyed and remember, don't lewd the dragon loli.**

 **Violet Iskander- Fight- All Good Things**


	18. Framing the King

**Alright backstory time. And for you who skips over flashbacks, you know who you are, don't. This will set up things to come. Anyways enjoy.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

Framing the King

4 Years Ago

 _A boy was sitting in a snowy alley in the downtown of Vale, when an elderly man walked up to him._

" _Hello young man, what's your name?" the man asked._

" _I don't have one old man."_

 _The old man frowned before speaking "Well I am Tyler and if you decide to let me, I can name you and take you in as my son."_

 _The teen looked through the curtain of hair separating his face from the man, before turning his head away._

" _Why me?" he mumbled just loud enough for the man to hear._

" _I have recently lost a son of mine to another son, and sadly he isn't coming back after finding out a daughter and another son of mine is dead." he said without missing a beat._

" _So what am I? A replacement?" he yelled back, uncaring of the man's recent loss._

" _Of course not, I make it my goal in life to have a large family with strong sons and daughters. And you my boy have the makings of a great fighter. All you need is to take my hand." he said holding out his hand._

 _The teen looked at it for a few seconds before hesitantly taking his offer._

" _What's my name?"_

" _Your name is…."_

1 Year Later

 _The teen was knocked back into a wall before turning to dodge a punch that cracked the wall._

" _Come on, why does the boss even bother with you?" the opponent said as a kick was narrowly avoided by the teen. "All you do is dodge. At least the runaway king was able to fight back. I say we should dump your ass, and bring back that coward. Even if all we do is kill him!"_

 _The teen ground his teeth together before delivering an uppercut that knocked his opponents head back._

" _Mr. Durden, that is quite enough. Please return to arena one to watch over a match." came Tyler's voice from the doorway._

" _Whatever" he said before going to walkout, only to pause as Tyler whispered something in his ear._

 _The man went stiff before walking out and giving them some alone time._

" _Not much progress I see." he said before setting next to the teen._

" _No, why do I have to use this fighting style? I know the king uses this style, but why do I have to?"_

 _Tyler just smiled before ruffling the teens hair, "I want you to learn because of the final battles to become king, if they are in one of these arena's, will be hand to hand with no weapons allowed. And sadly the king is a master of hand to hand so you need to be a master as well." the teen just nodded before taking his leave to train more, never noticing as Tyler's smile faded into a frown and his eyes turned cold watching him go to train. 'Yes that should motivate him. Watchout Evan, because as soon as your guard is down your replacement pawn will kill you.' and with one last look around he too left the room_

2 Years Before Present Day

 _The whole base was on lock down and the teen, his father, and his father's inner circle was in the security room._

" _Give us a visual of the assailant." demanded a member of the circle before the camera's got a good look at the one man army decimating their security._

" _Monty Oum thats Evan Thorn." the very same member said as a certain smell made itself known to the others of the room._

" _Son please come here." his father said before leading him and another member towards a giant painting opposite to the door and opening an entrance to a secret escape tunnel._

" _Son you are my legacy, you and David to go to Juniors. I have a prepaid saferoom and have also paid for his silence." he said with his hand on his son's shoulder._

" _Look at me, I don't know when or how, but there will be a day when vengeance will show itself. And when it does take it by both hands and avenge us." and with that he pushed them into the tunnel and the last thing he saw was the door to the room get knocked off the hinges before the figure in the doorway screamed his father's name. As the tunnel was soundproof Evan never heard them make their escape and only later learned of Juniors deal with Tyler. Likewise the two in the tunnel never heard the screams of the others, nor did they heard Tyler's bragging of the pawn he was able to make._

A Few Hours Before Current Time

 _Two figures made their way into a bar not meant to open for a few more hours making the man behind the counter grumble before waking up from his nap._

" _Evan you brat, I told you to come in after we open, not during my rest period." he said before he got a good look at the figures and finding out neither of them were Evan._

" _Sorry Tedd, but you're talking to the wrong person. Then again I am trained to best him in combat, so confusing me for him is somewhat of an insult. Buru if you will." the bulky figure said before Tedd tried using his semblance and failing._

" _You like? Buru's semblance allows him to negate others. Which is funny considering mine is copying semblaces, but sadly I can only hold one at any time." he said before breaking Tedd's legs, stabbing him in the torso with a knife, and motioning for Buru to leave._

" _Don't try it, I did my homework Tedd. your semblance allows you to pause time for fifteen seconds, but they stack up leaving you looking like an old man when you should be looking much younger." all Tedd could do was put pressure on the stab wound._

" _I also know you trained the traiderous king Evan Thorn. And I find it quite ironic that the teachers semblance will cause the downfall of his student." the figure said before putting his hand on Tedd's own hand and copying the mans emblance before leaving him to die._

 _He failed to notice Buru hiding in the corner before he left and as such failed to notice him apply basic first aid and call the ambulance before he too disappeared into the night._

Current Time

 _ **Evan**_

He was cooking dinner when the call came in.

His scroll had gone off and when he answered it, it turned out to be the hospital calling him as Tedd's emergency contact, and now he was on his way towards the port to head to Vale Hospital when Atlas soldiers got the bright idea to try and stop him.

"What do you want."

"Evan Thorn you are under arrest." same one of the soldiers before trying to put cuffs on him, key word try. In a show of speed the soldier found himself with his handcuffed hands behind his back.

Evan glared at the other two soldiers, "If you proceed to get in my way to my teacher, I will not be as merciful as I was to this one." his answer came in the others aiming their rifles at him.

"Stand down." came the general's voice before ozpin's voice joined in.

"Evan, I'm in need of your presence in my office, and don't worry Tedd is in a stable condition and should make a full recovery by the end of the the festival." hearing this Evan was still wanting to head to Vale, but decided to follow the two headmasters as well as a familiar looking male, and an older looking Weiss.

When they got to the tower he went up with the woman and Ironwood.

"So, I know this angry tinman. But who are you?"he asked the woman.

She just glared at him and turned her head away.

"Ok, not a talker. Noted."

They didn't have to wait long for the other three to make it up, but the woman had already told her story and was now pacing when they entered.

"What were you thinking?!"

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot."

"If I was one of your men, I'd shot myself."

"You know, I'm really starting to like you. Say I know a good bar if you want to get wasted." he said as Goodwitch spoke to the woman.

"He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk."

Then they both turned towards them to see not one, but two males drinking a flask.

"Well, now there's two of them." the woman said obviously annoyed.

They just stared in shock before Ozpin started talking to everyone but him, but Evan just shrugged and continue to drink until he ran out. Upon seeing the other drinker not paying attention he grabbed his flask and downed it before putting it back.

They finished their conversation before they remembered he was still there.

"Mr. Thorn I would hope nothing said about that conversation leaves this room." Ozpin said before noticing Evan wasn't paying them a bit of attention. "Glynda if you will."

Glynda then smacked Evan in the back of the head using his own flask.

"What?"

"Would I be wrong to assume you didn't pay any attention to the conversation that just happened?" Ozpin asked only to be met by blinking eyebrows. Nodding he sat back down before opening a security feed. "I want you to watch this, then you will realize why Ironwood decided to attempt to arrest you." and with that the footage started.

It opened to Team STEL walking down the hallway before they all where on the ground with a green cloaked figure standing above Solomon, his knife dripping red. The figure turned their hooded head towards the camera, before disappearing from the feed.

"About an hour ago Team STEL was attacked by someone wearing a green cloak, this someone as you can see was able to get close enough, and was fast enough, to knock the team out and kill Solomon before the camera ever saw him. Plus was able to leave the area without being seen." Ozpin explained before glaring at the general.

"Of course someone decided that upon seeing this figure it had to be you. In doing so he failed to notice the small details that make a difference. one such detail is the state of the cloak, while you may wear one you keep yours in good condition while the one in the video was tattered at the edges. The other detail is the hair peeking out the hood, you do not have hair that long, and your hair is most certainly not red."

The general at this point had all eyes on him, and to his credit he did look ashamed. Although whether it was for accusing the wrong person or being caught they didn't know.

It took all of a second before Evan remembered who that figure could be.

"Sir, I may be wrong but the other week I ran into a red head with a tattered green cloak, his team's name is CMEL and the leader said the guys name was Eran Yin." Ozpin's face morphed into a thoughtful expression before signaling for Evan to leave. The last thing he heard before the doors closed was Ozpin speaking to Ironwood.

"You know the law James, if you continue down this path you will be brought before the councles."

And the doors closed.

The House

The first thing that popped into his mind when he got back was _'who's this? And why is he drinking my alcohol?'_ for indead there was another person in the house.

He looked like Shura if he grew five inches and put his hair into a braid that stopped mid-back. He was wearing a yellow high collar vest with a SMR strapped to his back **(A/N yes a Call of Duty gun)** , yellow gloves, a yellow sash holding two batons and two curved swords, black pants with yellow tape covering everything from the knee down, and black sandals.

"Oh hi Evan." came Shura's voice from the couch. "This is my uncle Atlas Specialist Shu Kong."

"Sup, I hope you have kept my idiot nephew in line." Shu said while giving Shura a nuggie.

He just stared before heading to his room mumbling about needing a drink.

"Well he's a real charmer." said Shu before sitting next to his nephew.

"Give him till morning. He may not look it, but he can make a killer breakfast." Kevin said from the lazyboy.

Shu was about to speak when Nico came back in.

"Is Evan-San back from his outing yet Baka?" he asked Kevin.

"Yeah he's back. Also what do you keep calling me?!"

"I call you Baka, and the reason is because you are a baka."

"Yes but what is a baka?!"

"A baka is a baka, Baka."

At this point Kevin just sighed in defeat before going to his room to relax, and Nico soon followed him up but went to continue meditating but inside this time.

"Quite a strange bunch you have." Shu said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah well we are a team of tragedy."

"Oh really do tell."

"Well for Evan, lets just say the less said the better. Kevin's fight against Wacian is well known, but no one realizes that he only hunts him to avenge his family. And Nico, honestly he's the one I can relate to most. From day one he had no parents, like me he was taught by his grandfather, and like me his grandfather died before he finished training."

Shu listened to his nephew before he realized why the name Bengal was familiar. _'Best not tell him of the friendship, just in case'_

"Tell you what kid. I don't need to leave until after winter break is over, so what about after the festival I teach you the upgraded form of our families fighting style; the Monkey Fist." he offered and no sooner had he said that did Shura tackle him while exclaming his joy.

"Now now, get off before you crush me. By the way, I hear you have a girlfriend. Is she hot?"

"Pervert!" and with that the tackle and expressions of joy morphed into a beating and expressions of pain.

That Night Ozpin's Office

Ozpin was sitting at his desk with a hologram chess board taking up the surface.

"Your Queen may have taken out one of my Rooks, but now my Queen is on a rampage. The question is can yours survive that rampage. I think not, Salem."

 _ **End**_

 **Ok and like that shit just got real. On another note things are picking up faster than expected. In my original plans this chapter was suppose to come to play much later in the volume until I cut most of the filler from the chapters and ended up with this as early as it is. And if you're curious about a law I've been noting for some time now, I believe the first notices of it appeared in Volume 1 (I could be wrong), it will be explained in later chapters.**

Fact sheet #11

Name\- Violet Iskander

Age\- 17

Height\- 5'3"

Eye Color\- Violet

Hair Color\- Black

Hairstyle\- down to waist

Body Type\- Lean

Skin Tone\- extremely tanned

Clothes\- a red hakama, black sports bra, straw sandals, gigai shocks, and a red scarf covering her mouth that goes down to her waist with strings on the end

Aura Color\- Violet

Semblance Name\- Clairvoyance

Semblance\- she knows an objects history by touching it, does not work on people or animals

Weapon \- fanged blade that can turn into sword whip

Weapon abilities\- mechshift

Weapon Name\- Kibaken

Race\- human

Team\- LVDR

Favorite Food- Raman

Theme Music\- Fight- All Good Things

 **Shu Kong- Cry Thunder- Dragonforce**

 **And like that this chapter is done, except wait I have news. Starting now I will (try to) update every two weeks as now I'm out of school (for now). Anyways see you next time!**


	19. Round Two

**So last two weeks have been… interesting. On the other hand next time I update I will be putting out a one shot (a.k.a four weeks until next chapter). Anyways have fun.**

 **I do not own RWBY or anything else that happens to be in this story.**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Flashback_

' _Thinking'_

 _News Report_

"Sign Language" 

Round Two

The randomizer is finished! Will the representatives from Teams SNKE and TYDY please make their way to the field."

In a few minutes Evan and Kevin where on the stage waiting for the other two when they heard yelling.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCK!"

"But I lovvvve you!"

"I SAID OFF, BEFORE THE BULLETS ARE FLYING!" which was followed by multiple gunshots and running until Taupe and Yale ended up on the field.

Ignoring the rounds flying around the arena Port and Barty started the biome process.

"And it seems we have Apocalyptic City, Plain, Arctic, and Factory." and before the stages finished coming up Yale fell into one.

That was ignored as Kevin and Taupe started their gun war. And Evan went to find the lone opponent.

Kevin VS Taupe

The two of them ended up in the plains, each of their shots being dodged or met by the others round in the air.

"COME ON YOU FUCKIN' FUCK! STAND STILL AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"Sorry I think I'll pass." he said in a monotone voice, before dodging another round and ending up buried in the snow of the arctic. He was quickly followed by Taupe, who then decided to just fill everything with holes.

While his opponent was shooting up the snow banks, Kevin was making his way behind Taupe before jumping out of the snow and attempting to cut him down. At the last second Taupe's danger sense activated and he ended up ducking but wasn't able to dodge the kick aimed for his teeth.

When he stopped sliding the first thing he did was aim his right pistol at Kevin while also checking for missing teeth, there was none.

"YOU… YOU BASTARD!" he cried before bringing out his .50 cal and taking a shot at Kevin's head. What he failed to notice was the flying piece of ruble that stuck him in the arm, knocking his aim of by a long shot. This allowed Kevin the opening he needed. The last thing Taupe saw before waking up and cursing everyone in sight was the flat of Kevin's sword coming for his head.

"And their goes Taupe Floyde by Aura and knockout."

"Yes, the young man needs to find a way to channel his anger, and for the love of Oum learn how to hold the curses back."

"What in the…" Port started before taking another look at the other fight. "Hey Barty you're seeing this right?"

"My Oum, Mr. Thorn is in a bit of a pickle. In fact it look like he's being pushed back."

Hearing this Kevin paled before rushing to help his partner.

Evan VS Yale

Evan was going down the factory area when he came across his opponent. He was currently hitting every button on every machine making the belts move and flattening machines running. Evan jumped over one of the belts and attempted to punch Yale into the controls, but Yale's short attention span caused him to rush to another machine right before it contacted. And as a result Evan punched into a control panel, shocking him and taking a bit of aura. This continued for a few attempts until he grabbed Yale by the collar of his jacket and tossed him onto the belt underneath a machine.

Yale rolled out of the way in time but his machete was caught by the belt. Evan then kicked him in the face sending him into multiple wires and hydraulic lines, sending hydraulic fluid everywhere and shocking him as well. He quickly made his way towards Evan, crackling like a madman, with wires and lines in hand.

Evan dodged until his back hit a metal wall. Seeing his options deteriorate he quickly grabs Yale by the hair and slams him into the wall, all the while getting sprayed by the fluid.

Yale recovers from the face slam and aimed the hoses right at Evan eyes, making him back away holding his eyes trying to get the liquid out.

While Evan was trying his best to see again Yale started looking for his machete only to see it being crushed by a machine, "CARNICERO!" he all but cried as his baby was crushed before his eyes.

Looking for any reason to lash out he choose who he thought was the cause of all this, Evan.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he beat the sightless Evan with multiple punches and kicks. Eventually Evan caught a kick and Yale's face went from pissed to 'oh shit' in a matter of milliseconds. Without missing a beat evan started using Yale as a club, hitting multiple machinery with Yale's body until his grip slipped due to the fluid covering his hand and Yale's pants.

Hearing Yale slam into a wall he rushed him and slammed him through multiple brick walls from the Apocalyptic City biome. Sending ruble into the distance, ruble that within a few seconds would cause this fight to escalate further.

As soon as news of Taupe's defeat reached Yale's ears, he went crazy. He started screaming for Taupe until his semblance activated and made a giant warrior around the still screaming Yale even as a giant hard light hammer slammed into Evan's aura, and sending him flying into a building.

The giant construction then played whack-a-mole with the already destroyed building trying to find his opponent when Kevin stumbled upon Evan.

"My Oum, Evan can you see me?!" his question was met by a groan as he looked at the board to see Evan's Aura at half, and his and Yale's aura at 66 and 55 percent.

"My eyes feel like thousands of needles are poking them at once, and all I can see is an amber colored haze." he quickly picked him up and ran back towards the arctic biome.

When they got back to the safe area Kevin dropped him and fell onto his knees.

"What do you eat? You weight a ton."

"You've eaten my cooking. You tell me what I eat." he snapped back.

Kevin decided then that he needed to bring Evan back into fighting mode, and a plan formed in his head.

"Evan can you heat up the snow using fire dust in Night Burner?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to place it in." his guess confirmed he quickly placed a crystal into each gauntlet, and guided him to enough snow before Evan started melting it using the heat off his weapon to wash out his eyes.

By this time the giant warrior had changed out its hammer for a machete looking weapon, and had already destroyed the city and half the factory.

"You stay here, when you can see again come and help me." he said before his face morphed into a smug look. "That is if I haven't already carried you to victory." and with that he disappeared from the arctic biome and reappeared in the factory biome.

He attempted to cut the hard light giants achilles tendon, but his sword bounced of and so he was sent flying when the foot he attacked hit him with its side.

"Oum damnit." he mumbled to himself before an idea came to his mind. He quickly ran towards the opposite side of the biggest belt in the biome before shooting the giant in the head, gaining Yale's attention.

The enraged Yale ran at his most recent target, only to step on the moving belt and fall causing the construction to shatter and dust to fly.

Waving his hand and coughing, Kevin looked for his opponent while the crowd held their breath. He was barely able to see a glow and raise his sword before a construct nearly cleaved his scalp off.

"YOU HURT TAUPE, I HURT YOU!" he said while his giant sword tried to cut him in half vertically.

"It's just a game , calm down."

"YOU HURT HIM!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to be reasonable, Kevin kicked Yale away into anto machine and tried to shoot him. And he would have if Yale hadn't flipped over the machine and threw throwing knife constructions at him.

He dodged and took aim but stopped after he saw something.

Yale on the other hand didn't know why his opponent paused but he was going to capitalize on the opportunity, or at least he would have if he didn't suddenly feel dread.

In a rare moment of clarity he asked the question, "He's behind me isn't he?"

He question was met by a nod and breathing.

"Oh shiiiiiit." he said as he tried to turn around only for Evan's fist to crash down onto the top of his head.

"Next time I get the sane one."

"And Yale Metallica is out by aura and knockout."

"Yes will medics please make their way to the arena for eye treatment."

"So Barty it was a bit touch and go for a while, what would you call that victory?"

"Well, if it was the other way around I would say luck, as it is this victory was earned."

"I would call it ironic but yours fits as well."

And with that they were taken off the field.

A Few Hours Later: Atlas Ship

Ozpin and Ironwood were walking side by side towards a cell.

"Are you sure his team didn't have an idea about the attack?"

"Relax James, his team didn't know about the attack. However we will have to ask our friend about his team during questioning.

And on the last word the doors opened to reveal one Eran Yin.

"Now Mr. Yin we have some questions for you." started Ozpin before he was interrupted by laughter.

"To narrow down your questions professor," he said sarcastically. "I am eighteen, so that law for turning seventeen and erasing all criminal records is not happening. I did kill Solomon Steel and Tedd Terracotta. My team was hired to cause chaos and my target is the traitorous king Evan Thorn."

Ozpin heard a slam onto the table, and looking over he saw Ironwood had slammed his hands down.

"Tell us where your teammates are. Now!" he demanded while Eran laughed again.

"All I can tell you is that while the first fight is happening tomorrow they will be setting charges in specific areas."

"Where are they putting the charges?!" he demanded again.

"If you want more then I will have to invoke my right to death by combat."

Taken aback Ironwood stood in shock, but Ozpin had no such shock, "And your opponent?"

Eran gained an evil smile before declaring his chosen opponent.

"Who else? I want my ultimate goal. I want Evan Thorn

 _ **End**_

 **Taupe and Yale sitting in a tree. K.I.L.L.I.N.G. first comes yelling, second comes gunshots, third comes.. Um how can I end that rhyme? Yeah those of you who think you figured it out congrats, for those who haven't… well I think Yale fits under the title of Yandere.**

Fact sheet #12

Name\- Tedd Terracotta

Age\- 28

Age Look\- 47

Height\- 5'7"

Eye Color\- Light Brown

Hair Color\- Salt and Pepper

Hairstyle\- Crew Cut, Mustache

Body Type\- muscular

Skin Tone\- Fair

Clothes\- bartender uniform; brown t-shirt, khaki pants, brown steel toed combat boots

Aura Color\- Orange

Semblance Name\- Time Stopper

Semblance\- Stop time for fifteen seconds, but his body doesn't stop aging

Weapon \- shotgun; light orange dust infused gauntlets

Weapon abilities\- explosions with punches

Weapon Name\- Sense Beater

Race\- human

Favorite Food- rare steak

Theme Music\- Jekyll And Hyde- Five Finger Death Punch

 **That's it see you next time, bye bye.**


End file.
